A imagen y semejanza
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: 3 años después de la desaparición de Vulcano, el resto de los vulcanos está a punto de extinguirse. Spock se ve obligado a tener descendencia ¿que hará Jim? NO es un mnpreg. Yaoi-slash. Hard Sci-Fi.
1. Chapter 1

Tengo que comenzar este pequeño –espero- fic disculpándome. Cuando comencé a escribir yaoi, olvidé buena parte de mis orígenes –la ciencia ficción dura- como escritora. O estuve a punto de hacerlo…hasta que vi Star Trek XI o la versión que conocemos como 2009.

Fue un tiro de phaser. O una supernova. O que el pulso se me acelerase a warp 11, en un nanosegundo.

De repente, reestudiando mis propios originales, recordé también la razón por la que mi editora me pidió ensayar yaoi: porque necesitaba dos cosas, mejorar mi tensión dramática e intentar algo romántico…cosa realmente mortal para mi. Esto que sigue es un intento de Crack-Romance y quizá Angst, en algún sentido.

Pese a que –ahora sí- podría tener justificación teórica para un mnpreg -estamos hablando del siglo 23- preferí usar manipulación genética.

De modo que éste es mi primer spirk. Este fic está dedicado a T'Pinto, por su ayuda con el canon original y las regulaciones de la Flota Estelar –StarFleet- , a Dulzura Letal, por responder a mis preguntas y tener la paciencia de leerme y a mi hija, quien odia al nuevo Spock, pero adora al nuevo Chekov… y, muy especialmente, a Sumeragi Saya sama, por su compasión y ayuda, durante el tiempo que estuve enferma.

Debo aclarar que ésta es una especie de crossover –fueron Killa y SpirkTrekker42 quienes lo clasificaron asi- con la serie ganadora del Hugo, XenoGénesis, de Octavia Butler. Si alguien aquí la conoce, sabrá a lo que me refiero. Si no, en verdad se las recomiendo.

El disclaimer, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece –ni de Star Trek ni de XenoGénesis- ni estoy haciendo dinero con ello, neh?

Namasté y mil gracias adelantadas por sus reviews y por leerme.

A IMAGEN Y SEMEJANZA

FantasmaAlineal

1 Punto Crítico

-¡Wakati huu ni juu, ya kuua, umwagaji… damu bastards!  
-"Los mataré, malditos bastardos, se los juro…en cuanto termine todo esto, los mataré…"  
-¿Eso dijo?

Spock levantó una ceja  
-Mis conocimientos del swahili son correctos, doctor McCoy

Bones se volvió a Uhura, negando con la cabeza  
-Tus amenazas de muerte no van a surtir efecto ahora, preciosa… no hay anestésico que detenga el dolor en los músculos lisos …y es tarde para la cesárea, asi que, si quieres que este show termine pronto y te juro que yo tambien lo quiero, abre bien las piernas y ¡Puja!

Jim, en el rincón más cercano, trataba de contener todo a la vez; las náuseas, los nervios, y el presentimiento que lo rondaba cuando las cosas estaban a punto de salir mal. De no saber, por Selek, que todo funcionaría, ya habría perdido hasta el mínimo de su confianza. No era que no confiara en Bones o en Spock ¡Vaya! Hasta Uhura había demostrado su amistad hasta límites que el mismo jamás la habría creído capaz, no.

Era la duda que lo había carcomido a lo largo de los meses, después de haber sido un niño maltratado y odiado alegremente por varios padrastros ¿Qué clase  
de padre sería? ¿Sería capaz de ser un buen padre? El asunto le ponía los pelos de punta, más que si se estuviera enfrentando a una nave entera de klingons, él solo ¿Qué habría hecho George Kirk, en su lugar? Selek insistía en que su padre, en su propia línea temporal, siempre había estado orgulloso de él.

Pero éste "él" no era "el otro Jim". El era una suma de desgracias, muy bien cubiertas por su enorme arrogancia y por su insoportable seguridad en sí mismo, máscaras tan perfectas como las de Spock.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Resulto ser la de quien menos esperaba. El Embajador Sarek lucía tan impasible como siempre y fue en la diferencia de gesto entre él y Spock lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que Spock también estaba nervioso pero el bastardocaradepoker lo encubría perfectamente ¡Maldita educación vulcana! ¿Cómo podían estar tranquilos?

-James, sería lógico que, en vez de sólo participar como espectadores, tú y Ts'chai Gg'hai la ayudaran un poco…

Sarek muy raramente mencionaba el nombre vulcano de su unico hijo. Spock se acercó a los dos; Bones ya había usado su hipospray para atontar un poco a la aullante Uhura, aún en plena labor  
-¿Qué sugieres, padre?

Sarek elevó ligeramente una ceja  
-Lo lógico. El dolor pertenece a LOS TRES. Creo que si lo dividen entre tres, será más fácil para ella …y para el doctor McCoy

Spock asintió, comprendiendo. Jim miró a los dos vulcanos con el gesto de un gato que se ha comido un pájaro

-No…no estoy seguro de entender  
-Es sencillo-dijo Spock. Y, sin esperar respuesta de parte de Jim, lo tomó de la muñeca y los dos se acercaron a la biocama. Bones estalló

-¡Lárguense de aquí, sádicos perversos!¿Acaso creen que es divertido? Tu y tu maldito Duende verde y sus malditas ideas de tener hijos y…  
-Cállate ya, Bones…el embajador Sarek está tras de ti –Jim atravesó con la mirada a McCoy y éste se limitó a asentir tras el casco estéril.

Uhura estaba sólo semiconsciente, pero eso no quería decir que las contracciones se hubieran detenido. McCoy, por dentro, se pateaba mentalmente; sus cálculos habían sido erróneos por minutos y ahora, en vez de una sencilla cesárea, estaba metido en un parto complicado, junto con Uhura y si no se hubiera sentido ligado a todos ellos, tal vez su entrenamiento médico podría haber funcionado más eficientemente. Necesitaba un buen trago de whisky. O tal vez, dos.

Spock guió a Jim al otro lado de la biocama, de modo que cada uno quedó a un lado de Uhura. Luego, con su mano izquierda, localizó los puntos de fusión mental y le dijo a Jim que hiciera lo mismo, sobre la faz agotada de Nyota

-Pero…no soy telépata!  
-Estás conectado a mí, T'hy'la…-lo miró directamente a los ojos y Jim tuvo que contener la respiración. Odiaba que Spock hiciera eso, su mirada de cachorrro indefenso…cosa que era absolutamente falsa, él lo sabía y que, sin embargo, lograba dominarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas, a la vez. Carajo, cuanto lo amaba. Spock estiró su otra mano y tocó las yemas de los dedos de Jim, en el tradicional beso vulcano entre esposos y Jim pudo sentir el familiar zumbido dentro de su cerebro, que normalmente era placentero y le hacía sentir completo…y que poco a poco, fue derivando en olas hacia abajo, hacia la parte plana de su vientre, justo a la altura de su cintura…

De pronto, lo sintió. Fue como si le hubieran pateado el bajo vientre, sin darle tiempo a levantar la guardia y soltó todo el aire. Spock palideció un poco más. Así que él también lo había sentido. Cada golpe, cada contracción de los músculos de Uhura, también podían sentirla ellos, ahora mismo. Nyota volvió a la consciencia sólo para ver ambos rostros preocupados, sudando frío igual que ella y asombrosamente, aunque sentía las contracciones, el dolor había disminuído hasta un mínimo soportable.

Bones consideró la situación  
-Ignoro que clase de brujería estén haciendo…pero funciona, así que continúen…Uhura, primor, por favor, no dejes de respirar, entendido?

Nyota se limitó a asentir y a la vez, tomó las manos de ambos…con lo que completó la conexión. Eso la relajó y de alguna manera, la adormiló. Lejanamente, escuchó el pequeño llanto, como el maullar de dos gatitos. Logró ver que Spock sostenía no uno, sino DOS bebés en sus brazos y sintió el suave beso de Jim, en su frente, antes de caer totalmente dormida y escuchar el "gracias, Uhura" de Bones…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Trece meses antes…Vulcano II

-Quisisera recalcarte, Spock, que no se trata de una petición personal, sino que hablo en nombre del Alto Consejo…

El mestizo mantuvo su gesto impasible, las manos en la espalda, mirando al verde paisaje de Vulcano II. El Enterprise había regresado a dejar implementos y una fábrica de acidificación de agua para la colonia y Spock se había encontrado con una llamada urgente de su padre.

La realidad era que una buena parte de la tradición vulcana de selección de parejas, desde los siete años de edad, no podría recuperarse hasta que no hubiera al menos, suficiente población como para ello y diez mil vulcanos, de todas las edades, muchos con sus familias destruídas, difícilmente eran un buen principio para repoblar un planeta entero o salvar de la extinción a una especie, dados sus altos patrones de selección y fidelidad, a más de los ciclos de Pon Farr.

El mismo dolor por la pérdida, tanto de sus familias como de su planeta no ayudaba y muchos de quienes habían perdido a sus parejas estaban entrando ya en plak tow, irremediablemente. Si las cosas continuaban de esa forma, pronto no quedarían suficientes vulcanos para mantener la especie.

Por tanto, el Alto Consejo había tomado la fundamental y lógica decisión de permitir que las parejas se seleccionasen por sí mismas, siempre y cuando las pruebas de feromonas indicasen una atracción verdadera y sin importar si se trataba de parejas del mismo sexo. En este último caso, la Academia de Ciencias diseñó varias formas de procreación y manipulación genética que, al menos en el territorio del planeta, estaban dando buenos resultados

-Es esa la razón por la que te llamé, Spock. Tienes ya cierto tiempo como

Satel-su t'hy'la con James…

-Tres años, dos meses, seis días, veintiséis horas, trece minutos y diez segundos, padre

-Precisamente. Un tiempo bastante razonable para considerar que la relación de ambos ha sido estable y buena, pese a todas las expectativas, tanto humanas como nuestras. Considero que, como vulcano, ambos deben hacer su contribución a la colonización de nuestro mundo y al incremento de su población

-Me estás diciendo que esperas que tengamos un hijo

-Hijos, no sólo uno.

Spock estuvo a punto de sonreír por lo bajo. Ultimamente, Jim lo había humanizado demasiado y eso, no le gustaría a su padre. Se controló rápidamente

-No creo que Jim ponga objeción a ese asunto… aunque aún tenemos que discutirlo. Como sabes, los dos pertenecemos a la Flota y sus responsabilidades como capitán del Enterprise mas las mías como oficial científico no permitirían que alguno de los dos pudiera quedar…

-¿Embarazado? –su padre elevó una ceja- He considerado claramente esos obstáculos. Lo lógico es que hables con T'Pina

Spock hizo memoria de su extensa familia

-¿La hija de T'Pau?

-Su nieta, para ser precisos Una distinguida genetista de la Academia y quien nos ha provisto del método para que dos vulcanos del mismo sexo tengan descendencia…

-Padre ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás proponiendo?

-Absolutamente. Tal parece que las formas humanas de ser de James se te están adhiriendo como una segunda piel, Spock. Tu madre era humana. Tu no eres menos vulcano por ello, que yo sepa

-Pero Jim es humano

-Y tu, medio vulcano. Una buena parte de los genes nuestros se salvarán. Los hijos de ustedes serán como tu, niños de dos mundos…pero llevarán tus genes. Ya deberías haber notado que, pese a tu propio mestizaje, y a que no adoptaste el kohlinar, tu formación ha sido ha sido fundamentalmente, vulcana. Tus genes humanos son recesivos. Se mantendrán en ese estado hasta la segunda o tercera generación y a la larga, el mestizaje no será tan agravante como lo fue para ti y contribuirá a salvar a nuestra especie. Lógicamente, tendremos que cambiar los inicios del kohlinar y algunas otras cosas en la educación de estos nuevos jóvenes. Pero la realidad es que los necesitamos…de otro modo, nuestra especie decaerá y terminará por extinguirse…no tengo a la mano los datos de la Academia pero se necesita un mínimo de parejas probables para garantizar la continuación de una especie o ésta decaerá, pese a su número

-Ocho mil parejas en edad de fertilidad

-Precisamente: estamos en un punto crítico. No diez mil vulcanos de todas las edades. Se trata, como siempre, de las posibilidades de los más, más que las de uno solo. Puedes elegir, por supuesto. Lógico, sería innecesariamente egoísta de tu parte el decir "no" –Sarek tocó en el hombro a su hijo, algo que nunca se permitía- supe que el Embajador Selek habló con James sobre ello…

Spock sintió una leve punzada de celos. No era que detestara a su futuro yo. Era que el anciano Spock, mejor conocido ahora como el Embajador Selek, había _tocado_ a SU Jim mucho antes que él. Pero claro, en ese momento, él estaba en plena negación de sus propios sentimientos y su razonamiento era por demás ilógico. Y bastante humano. Se limitó a asentir. Luego, continuó

-Jim se siente bastante…alentado por Selek

-Sí, he notado eso. Por supuesto, no se ha excedido en sus límites sobre el conocimiento de tu futuro, precisamente para no afectarlo más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. En todo caso, ese no es el tema que estamos tratando. Espero que mañana, al mediodía, puedan reunirse con T'Pina en la Sección de Xenobiología, en la Academia, si no hay objeción

-Por supuesto, padre

-Y sugiero firmemente que James vaya contigo

Spock dudó un momento. Su padre nunca había aceptado del todo su relación con Jim… pero al parecer, se trataba más del asunto de la posible extinción vulcana que de la posibilidad de congeniar con un humano emocional, irritante e insoportablemente simpático.

-Así lo haremos, Padre

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Dios mío y puta madre! ¡No es posible! Primero, tuve que lograr credibilidad frente a todos esos mediocres generales para demostrar que soy un buen capitán y dejaran de decirme "ese mocoso, Kirk"; no se fijaron, de casualidad, que salvé a la Tierra?

-Después de hacer trampa en un examen

-¿Todavía estás resentido por eso?

-Sabes que no tengo nada que discutir al respecto…pero es la verdad

-Luego, de paso, tuvimos que esperar UN AÑO entero de "relaciones formales" antes de que se nos permitiera estar juntos y no sé cuántos meses más de infierno antes de que tu padre y el resto de tu gente aceptara nuestra fusión mental y nos dejara casarnos en paz y ahora ¿Nos están exigiendo tener un hijo? ¡CLARO QUE NO LO HARÉ!

-Jim, no tienes por qué gritar

-Si, quiero que tengamos un hijo…que aún no estoy decidido, no será un "experimento" o un "mestizo de genes recesivos" ni será criado como vulcano!

De pronto, Jim se dio cuenta de la estupidez de lo que había dicho. Bueno, solía ser un imbécil. Spock no pareció darse cuenta o no se dio a notar mas que en el brillo de sus ojos

-Mi propia crianza fue mixta, Jim. Y mi educación fue totalmente vulcana. No creo que me ames menos por eso, ciertamente…

Jim, impetuoso como siempre, se apresuró a tomar la mano de Spock y besar sus dedos, ligeramente

-Perdóname…no quise decir lo que dije. Soy un asno

-McCoy insiste mucho en ello

-Y tu también lo piensas, verdad?

-Definitivamente, a veces te comportas como uno- Spock sonrió.

Jim no podía resistirse a ello. Ni de paso, a nada que implicara a SU vulcano. Lo adoraba hasta en sueños. Se giró en la cama hasta quedar frente a él; el lustroso cabello negro estaba un poco desarreglado, después de hacer el amor un par de veces y Jim pensaba que lucía mucho mejor así. Lo abrazó, recargando su sien en el cálido hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Spock

-¿Has pensado en lo que sería? ¡No podemos dejar atrás todo lo que hemos hecho!

-¿El Enterprise? ¿La Flota? ¿Nuestra propia tripulación? Si, he pensado en todo ello

El mestizo guardó silencio. Un silencio tenso. Jim lo conocía más, a cada segundo y alcanzaba a darse cuenta de que su control emocional era, casi, un mero fraude. El vulcano controlaba bien las apariencias…pero no totalmente sus emociones, debido a su parte humana. Tragó saliva. Tenía que corregir su error

-Spock… no creas que no quiero tener un hijo contigo. Me encantaría –besó la afilada línea de su mandíbula- podría tener hasta diez, si quieres

-Sería un número inmanejable

Jim soltó la risa

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Tal vez seas mejor "madre" de lo que crees…

-Mis cualidades maternales no están a discusión por ahora, Jim. Y dividir nuestra atención entre diez niños sería injusto para ellos y agotador para nosotros

Jim suspiró

-¿Cuándo serás capaz de entender una broma?

-Posiblemente, cuando seas más claro

Jim se sentó en la cama, viendo al frente

-Lo que trato de decirte es que al menos uno de nosotros tendría que quedarse estacionado, aquí o en la Tierra, por lo menos un par de años. Una nave no es un lugar para criar a un niño y menos una como la Enterprise, por el tipo de misiones que nos tocan ¿Qué haríamos en medio de una batalla o un mal encuentro con una de esas pestes de las que Bones habla todo el tiempo? Y, por otro lado, no me has explicado en qué consiste el método ¿Me dejarás embarazado? ¿Te dejaré preñado yo?

Spock acarició la espalda de Jim, haciéndolo derretirse.

-Lo he considerado. Pero lo cierto es que estamos en los límites de la extinción. Mi padre dice que hay una xenobióloga, en la Academia, que ha logrado serios avances en ese sentido, pero no me dio mas explicaciones. Quiere que mañana nos presentemos al mediodía, en la sección de Xenobiología, para hablar con ella

-¿"Nos"?

-Si, me urgió a que fuéramos los dos juntos

Jim suspiró

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Lo menos que te debo por estar conmigo, es ayudar a los tuyos en todo…es sólo que no quiero que un hijo mío…un hijo NUESTRO… sea un "experimento"

Spock besó su mejilla y la punta de su nariz, perdiéndose en la mirada azul eléctrico de Jim

-Las posibilidades de que se tratase de un experimento científico que se contrapusiera a la ética vulcana es de menos del .001 %... yo no me preocuparía tanto

Jim negó con la cabeza, sonriendo

-Abrázame, tonto…tengo sueño

-No soy ningun tonto, Jim

-Lo sé…por eso te casaste conmigo

Spock iba a responderle pero notó que Jim se había quedado dormido casi instantáneamente. Percibió su propio cansancio y pronto, la respiración de ambos fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación. Afuera, comenzaba a llover.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NdA: Uffff! Espero que esté quedando bien…


	2. cap 2, Demasiada información

2. Demasiada información…

T'Pina no lucía como una vulcana normal. En principio, el tono de su piel era de un verde mucho más intenso y el anaranjado de sus ojos y su lacio cabello rojo, cortado y peinado como todos los vulcanos, denotaba claramente su ascendencia mestiza. Sólo sus orejas y cejas desmentían lo contrario. Incluso, era un poco más baja que la mayoría de las mujeres vulcanas. Todo ello sorprendió grandemente a Spock ¿Cómo era posible que la Academia la hubiera admitido, pese a ser mestiza? ¿O que ella no lo hubiera resentido?

Amablemente, saludó a Spock de la forma tradicional.

-Comandante Spock

-Médica T'Pina… él es mi Satel-su t'hy'la, el capitán del Enterprise, James T. Kirk

Ella extendió su mano y le dio un buen apretón a Jim, digno del almirante Pike, cosa que asombró mucho a ambos. Sonrió con los ojos

-Me disculpo si cometí una impropiedad…pero tengo entendido que los terrestres se saludan estrechando sus manos

Spock y Jim se miraron sin decir palabra. Como fuera, el apretón no había sido mas que palma contra palma, sin usar los dedos. No lo había besado, al estilo vulcano. Luego Jim sonrió

-Así es…sólo que estoy acostumbrado a las formas de cortesía vulcana

-Bueno, conmigo no tiene por que preocuparse demasiado por los formalismos. Soy mestiza, igual que su comandante. Mi madre era una distinguida prostituta orionita y mi padre era un V'tosh K'atur…

Jim no pudo decir nada. ¿Orión? Las imágenes de Gaila semidesnuda en su cama, recorrieron su mente, por instantes. En cambio, Spock se sintió congelado. Un vulcano sin lógica, uno de los expulsados del planeta ¿Cómo alguien asi había logrado ser aceptada en la sociedad vulcana? T'Pina se permitió sonreír…cosa por demás extraña

-Sé que se preguntará, seguramente, Comandante Spock, como alguien como yo puede estar aquí –dijo, mientras los guiaba por los amplios pasillos de la Nueva Academia, aún en construcción

-Tengo que admitir que siento una gran curiosidad por ello

-No es tan difícil de comprender. Mi padre, cuyo nombre fue borrado, cometió la rebeldía de abominar del Camino de Surak. Huyó de Vulcano y fue a dar al Cuarto planeta de Orión. En su capital, mi madre dirigía un burdel y era la más distinguida de las damas encargadas de la Administración de los Placeres en todo el planeta. Como sabe, entre los orionitas, ser una prostituta es no sólo un trabajo honesto y difícil, sino a la vez, un logro y un honor, desde que dejamos de ser esclavos…

Spock elevó una ceja. Jim estaba, literalmente, sin habla…y tratando de contener la risa ¿De modo que ésta era la xenobióloga que se estaba haciendo cargo de que los vulcanos se reprodujeran más rápido? No sabía si estallar en carcajadas o indignarse

-Si, tengo entendido eso

-Desdichadamente, mi madre enfermó y murió. Mi padre solicitó a T'Pau, la dirigente del Alto Consejo y abuela suya, el seguimiento de mi crianza y adopción, en los principios de Surak, como todo descendiente de un vulcano. Luego, frente a la pena que lo afligía, por la muerte de mi madre, detuvo su corazón. Así fue como llegué aquí; se me educó bajo los principios del Kohlinar y como Fa-wak-glansu… mi mestizaje impidió que se me eligiera como pareja de alguien más, de sangre vulcana legítima. Ello me permitió concentrarme en mis estudios y cuando nuestro planeta natal fue destruído, tuve la oportunidad de ser salvada

-Interesante…

Jim logró percibir la frialdad en Spock, pero no el por qué. T'Pina abrió la puerta

-Quiero que vean cuáles son nuestras opciones de reproducción en cuanto a parejas del mismo sexo

-Con todo respeto, médica…

-Puede llamarme por mi nombre directo, capitán Kirk

-Está bien, T'Pina… hay algunas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo. No querría que un hijo nuestro fuera una especie de… experimento

Ella suspiró, haciendose de paciencia, aparentemente. Jim jamás había visto a un vulcano tan emocional

-Nada de lo que hacemos aquí viola ningún principio de ética, capitán. Ni terrestre ni vulcana…serían tan amables?

Y les invitó a pasar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

El Area de Reproducción estaba bajo una inmensa cúpula que concentraba la luz solar, permitiendo que la temperatura interna fuera casi tan alta como la de su planeta originario. Dentro, en diferentes grupos, había reunidas parejas de todas clases.

Pero lo que más asombró al Comandante Oficial Científico y al Capitán del Enterprise, fue la presencia de la teniente Uhura… y más la forma en como ella y T'Pina se saludaron; a gritos y con un abrazo gigantesco, resaltando más aún la diferencia de estatura entre ambas… sin contar con la total falta de diplomacia. Jim se dio cuenta de que no las entendía. Spock se apresuró a aclarárselo

-Es swahili

-¿Les entiendes? ¿Qué dicen?

-Es de mala educación…

-No me importan los modales ahora y no tengo ganas de ordenártelo ¿De qué carajos están hablando?

-Tienen tiempo de no verse… desde que T'Pina estudió en la Tierra

-Un momento…quieres decir que estuvo en MI planeta?

-No hagas las cosas redundantes, Jim

-¿Qué diablos estudió allá?

-Xenolingüistica, Xenobiología… y Modelos Matemáticos, es raro

-¿Qué es lo raro?

-Los matemáticos mas avanzados se encuentran en nuestra propia Academia

-Quizá estaba buscando otro punto de vista

-No le veo lo lógico

Jim suspiró, impaciente.

-Quizá no estaba buscando algo lógico, Spock

-Sugiero que sonrías. Nyota y T'Pina vienen hacia acá…

Jim desplegó en segundos su incontenible encanto

-¡Teniente Uhura! ¡Un gusto enorme verla por aquí!

Nyota levantó una ceja, en ese gesto que tan bien había aprendido de Spock, el tiempo que había durado su relación. Como fuera, la mirada entre ella y Jim seguía siendo la de dos rivales a muerte, obligados a ser amigos por el bien de un tercero. Si bien había sido Spock quien finalizara la relación entre ambos y su amistad había continuado, Nyota no podía sacarse la impresión de que Jim se las había ingeniado de alguna forma perversa para quitarle a su, ahora exnovio, vulcano

-Capitan Kirk, Comandante Spock… tenía amigos que saludar en la colonia y como se nos dieron un par de días libres –sonrió, encantadoramente. Maldita perra, pensó Jim, por dentro, celoso aún de ella. Spock no manifestó la menor de las emociones, en cambio. Uhura siguió hablando

-Me imagino que conocen a la médica T'Pina –la pequeña mestiza se adelantó

Fue el turno de Spock para hablar

-Venimos precisamente a verla a ella, Teniente

T'Pina intervino

-Es lo que te comentaba, Nyota querida, las órdenes nuevas del Alto Consejo

Uhura abrió enormemente los ojos y su boca formó una "o" perfecta

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En verdad intentarán tener un hijo?

Jim puso la mano, posesivamente, alrededor de los hombros de Spock, sin dejar de sonreír

-Así es, teniente… de cualquier manera, me parece una gran coincidencia que usted y T'Pina se conozcan

Las dos sonrieron

-Oh si –dijo Uhura- nos conocimos antes de entrar a la Flota estaba haciendo una especialización en Sistemas Autoorganizados y T'Pina llegó a la Tierra a estudiar matemáticas…

-Fascinante –dijo Spock- me interesaría saber qué pueden saber los matemáticos de la Tierra , que no sepamos en Vulcano…

Su tono fue levemente sarcástico. Uhura puso casa de "ooops, la regué" y T'Pina se limitó a mantenerse serena.

-Es muy simple, comandante Spock. En la Tierra estudian una parte de las matemáticas que no tiene que ver con el punto de vista vulcano y que de hecho, es considerado una herejía por parte de la Academia. Se le denomina Teoría del Orden Complejo, del Orden Espontáneo o más abreviadamente, Teoría del Caos…

Jim notó la mirada oscura repentina de ambos vulcanos

-Tengo entendido que el Orden Complejo carece de fundamentos, T'Pina, con todo respeto

La xenobióloga sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Eso, era un reto abierto.

-No le diré que se equivoca, Comandante Spock. Me limitaré a mencionarle que uno de los principales axiomas de la Teoría es **"La lógica, A VECES, engendra monstruos"**

Spock elevó una ceja

-Henry Poincaré, Francia, 1908

-¿Conoce los fundamentos entonces?

-Soy mitad humano, T'Pina. Era lógico

Uhura rompió la tensión, despidiéndose aceleradamente. Spock tuvo la tentación de tomar del brazo a Jim y sacarlo a rastras de ahí.

Era absolutamente incomprensible, totalmente ilógico, que el Alto Consejo hubiera dejado a semejante… persona –una orionita hipersexuada, sin ninguna similaridad con los altos valores vulcanos con respecto a la familia y a la especie, provinente de una especie que adoraba a Astarité, la diosa del sexo y cuyo sistema planetario era prácticamente, el burdel de toda la galaxia- a cargo de algo tan delicado como la recuperación de toda la especie vulcana en sí. T'Pina no manifestó la menor emoción y fue ahí donde Jim y el mismo Spock se dieron cuenta de que pese a todo, no era menos vulcana.

Sin hacer el menor de los casos, los guió hacia el holodeck e insertó un par de disks

-Tal vez algún dia discutamos un poco sobre ello comandante Spock, por ahora, me gustaría mostrarles el procedimiento preciso…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

NdA; Ok, algunas anotaciones importantes. De acuerdo al TOS o Canon original, las orionitas eran esclavas y se vendían como mercancía por toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, lo que siempre distinguió justamente al Canon, fue hacer propuestas impensables para su tiempo. Ajustándose a esa premisa, JJ Abrams pone a Gaila en la Academia, como compañera de Uhura, como una cadete más… cuando su obvio destino era ser prostituta. Eso NO CAMBIA su ascendencia orionita, es decir, está educada como las antiguas prostitutas sagradas de Astarté, en Babilonia –de donde originalmente se creó el personaje. Es esa la razón básica por la que Spock se escandaliza tanto; para los vulcanos, el sexo es tabú y no hablan de ello. Utilizo entonces dos cosas impensables e ilógicas; una mestiza –como Spock- nacida de uno de los vulcanos desterrados, que abominaron de los principios éticos y lógicos de Surak y de una orionita, comerciante de esclavas. Mi orientación académica está estructurada hacia la Teoría del Caos, que niega muchos principios lógicos. Uno de sus fundadores , Poincaré, solía trabajar en seis o mas proyectos al mismo tiempo –cosa impensable para mucha gente- y mantenía un "cuidadoso desorden" en su trabajo, seguro de que su cerebro sería capaz de resolverlo… cosa que ocurría la mayoría de las veces. Como dato adicional, un corazón sano tiende a tener pequeñas irregularidades en su ritmo, a lo largo del día. En cambio, uno enfermo, es un tictac perfecto… mientras más enfermo está. Todo, contiene cierto grado de desorden necesario…


	3. Chapter 3, Tecnología

3, Tecnología

El holodeck los sumió rápidamente en el escenario virtual. La imagen central era obvia, un óvulo ampliado 80 veces. T'Pina comenzó a hablar

-Por principio, elegimos un óvulo procariota, es decir, al que le hemos retirado el núcleo y le dejamos sólo la cáscara. Después –aparecieron las imágenes de dos espermatozoides – en el caso de ustedes, que son varones, seleccionamos por lo menos cinco parejas de células haploides, espermatozoides normales, de los cuales aislamos el mapa genoma básico, es decir, algo así como 25 terabytes de información, en el caso del comandante Spock y unos 18, en el caso del Capitán Kirk. Mediante manipulación, introducimos ambos genes en el huevo y dejamos que el proceso continúe por si mismo…

-Fascinante- dijo Spock- pero ¿Cómo saben que el proceso continuará por sí mismo?

T'Pina señaló

-Es la razón por la que elegimos un óvulo. Digamos que la "cáscara" del huevo, las capas proteínicas superficiales son las que tienen las instrucciones inscritas para continuar el proceso y la mezcla interior se dá por si misma. No hacemos ingeniería genética ni corregimos nada en los genomas. Nada que pueda parecer un "experimento", Capitán, Comandante.

Jim tragó saliva

-Y…los resultados?

T'Pina les acercó una copia diminuta de un hipoinyector y obtuvo de ambos una mezcla de sangre, de la punta del índice de Kirk y de la muñeca de Spock. No podía tocar sus dedos, sería el equivalente de pincharle un ojo. Luego, introdujo la diminuta muestra en el computador de análisis, el cual comenzó la simulación, pasando por la "fecundación" en sí, haciendo crecer el óvulo, deformándolo en mórula, en embrión, en feto y obteniendo un retrato posible de un bebé con todos los rasgos de ambos, aunque quizá no de un tono tan verdoso como Spock

Fue el turno de éste para preguntar

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura la gestación, T'Pina?

-Depende de la especie, comandante. Hemos recibido propuestas de mestizaje por parte de tellaritas, orionitas como yo y terranos, incluso. Entre 6 y trece meses. El Alto Consejo no ha puesto objeciones al mestizaje porque necesitamos reforzar nuestra propia especie, aunque por supuesto, los Satel-su tienen que estar conscientes de que sus hijos serán criados bajo las leyes vulcanas y no tendrán todas las opciones que usted tuvo, comandante, de elegir una vida mestiza

-Pero…- Jim dudaba en preguntar- ¿Dónde se gesta el bebé? Es decir…uno de nosotros queda embarazado o algo así?

T'Pina hizo correr las imágenes del programa

-Tenemos tres opciones a considerar. La primera, que es popular entre los varones colonizadores, es la implantación artificial de una bolsa de crecimiento, dotada de una placenta artificial, la cual utiliza una sonda y permite al feto sobrevivir de alimentación proporcionada desde FUERA del cuerpo de su progenitor. De esa manera, los malestares inherentes a un embarazo o el riesgo de que se dé un aborto, disminuyen radicalmente, pero, al estar dentro del cuerpo de su progenitor, el feto es capaz de crear lazos emocionales muy fuertes, que después le permitirán ser un vulcano mestizo, pero este mestizaje apenas si será notorio. La recomendamos a las parejas ya establecidas en un planeta y que no tienen pensada una vida agitada o con muchas mudanzas.

La segunda, que es la menos recomendada, pero que los ingenieros y los vulcanos que trabajan en la Flota tienden a elegir, es que el feto permanezca en la bolsa de crecimiento, de forma externa… la cual llevan a todos lados. Tiene la misma seguridad que la primera, pero no permite el mismo nivel de intimidad necesario en el feto y los niños nacidos de esta manera tienden a tener menor respuesta, tanto lógica como emocional. Sin embargo, se dan casos en que el esfuerzo de ambos progenitores, al sostener la bolsa cerca de sus cuerpos la mayoría del tiempo, consiguen que el feto salve ese problema fundamental. La ventaja de usar la bolsa de crecimiento por fuera es que permite que el feto pueda ser separado de sus padres, ocultado para protegerlo, en caso de un alto riesgo, como ocurre con los oficiales de Flota, que tienden a estar en situaciones de peligro y que deben proteger a su hijo por venir.

La tercera fue casi una creación terrestre y la conocen como subrogación. Se elige una voluntaria que, en este caso, recomendaría que fuese humana ya que usted, Comandante, es medio humano y el Capitán Kirk, es un humano completo. De esta forma, el feto crecería mas "a sus anchas", por decirlo terranamente y el nexo de intimidad podría mantenerse, siempre y cuando la voluntaria fuera una persona familiar o profundamente cercana y estuviera dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Por supuesto, no podríamos liberarla de los malestares del embarazo ni de los riesgos de aborto, necesitaría nutrición especial para que el equivalente sanguíneo de la mezcla genética no se convirtiera en un veneno potencial para la subrogada en sí y, lo más importante, tendrían que crear, a través de ella, una fusión mental con su hijo, para que éste les reconociera como progenitores y no creara ningún lazo mental con la persona que hará la subrogación. En otro sentido, una voluntaria podría permanecer estacionaria en un lugar seguro, mientras ustedes desempeñan su trabajo en la Flota, y el que hace el Enterprise no es poco riesgoso…

-No me gustaría tener a nuestro futuro hijo lejos, T'Pina –dijo Jim

-Sería ilógico y peligroso llevarlo a bordo, Jim- añadió Spock

-Que yo sepa, no hay regulaciones en contrario para llevar niños a bordo; lo hicimos cuando rescatamos a todos los vulcanos posibles. Lo hemos hecho en muchos viajes de movimiento de colonos de un mundo a otro

-Siempre bajo rutas seguras y no como misiones especiales

-¡Por Dios, Spock! Cualquier ruta segura puede estar de repente infestada de klingons o cosas por el estilo

-En otro sentido _capitan, _me parece arriesgado que usted aceptara el periodo de gestación en su cuerpo; es quien dirige el Enterprise. Aunque estoy seguro de que la tripulación lo aprobaría, también creo que intentarían sobreprotegerlo y eso no conviene a un líder

-Está bien, Spock, tomarías ese lugar, como mi oficial científico?

T'Pina interumpió la discusión

-Me temo, capitán Kirk, que su oficial científico no está capacitado para una gestación…ni usted tampoco. Ambos son necesarios en el comando de su nave. Ocupan posiciones…indispensables, diría yo. Sé que el comandante Spock no estará de acuerdo conmigo, pero tengo una cuarta opción.

Spock elevó una ceja. Jim sólo hizo seña de que siguiera hablando

-Aconsejo que elijan a una tripulante del Enterprise como voluntaria. Alguien de su absoluta confianza, que tenga una gran conciencia de su deber y que esté dispuesta a soportar trece meses de gestación gemelar, sin dejar de cumplir con su trabajo. Alguien con elevados valores morales y que sienta aprecio verdadero por ustedes dos y por lo que están empeñados en lograr. Alguien que sepa muy bien lo que está concediendo –un sobresfuerzo enorme de su cuerpo y de su metabolismo entero- y pueda hacerlo sin dudar ni un momento. De esta forma, se concentrarían en su trabajo y en proteger sólo a una persona… añadiendo el factor "hijo", por supuesto. Una madre subrogada en riesgo puede ser, en un momento dado, expulsada en una cápsula de salvamento de la nave y recuperada una vez que el peligro pase

-¿Y la teleportación?

-No la juzgaría recomendable en instrucciones genéticas que apenas están en formación y aún no han definido todos sus patrones, sinceramente. Por otro lado, las parejas casadas están protegidas por las regulaciones de la Flota y en este caso, la subrogada se encontraría protegida bajo las mismas cláusulas

Jim soltó la carcajada

-Doctora… dónde vamos a conseguir una voluntaria de esa clase?

-Tengo entendido que usted tiene muchas admiradoras, capitán Kirk

Jim dudó dos segundos antes de contestar. Si, tenía muchas fans dispuestas a llevárselo a la cama…pero dudosamente, tendrían un hijo con él…y menos aún, de él y de Spock

-Es cierto…pero no creo que ninguna de ellas fuera capaz…

-Disculpe mi curiosidad, T'Pina ¿Porqué habló de gestación gemelar?- interrumpió el mestizo

-Fecundamos cinco óvulos de prueba y los insertamos todos, comandante Spock. Generalmente, sólo llegan al final uno o dos de ellos. El resto, no soporta la prueba de supervivencia que implica el mestizaje en sí; se desintegra y es expulsado junto con los restantes desperdicios en el líquido amniótico. Lo hacemos para dar un margen de seguridad

-¿Uno sobre cinco?

-Podría ser uno sobre diez de probabilidades…pero eso podría hacer el ambiente interno sumamente tóxico, tanto para la madre subrogada como para los embriones en sí. Después de todo, estamos hablando de una diferencia de 18 contra 25 terabytes de información, mucha de la cual es redundante, pero necesaria para formar un humanoide que no se envenene con su propia sangre y que pueda contener una mezcla simultánea que le permita al bebé, una vez nacido, vivir sin una máscara especial o sin controladores químicos. Todo debe quedar perfectamente programado desde el principio. Las Condiciones Iniciales…

-Sé lo que son las condiciones iniciales, T'Pina –respondió Spock, un tanto molesto. No quería escuchar nada ilógico sobre Caos y menos de labios de una vulcana mestiza como él, así ella tuviera razón – su tono fue helado- creo que no nos queda nada por añadir o preguntar, cierto, Jim?

Jim notó en las ventanas dilatadas de la nariz de Spock su profunda irritación

_¿Quésucede?_

No hubo respuesta al enlace telepático. Spock tomó su muñeca, inclinó la cabeza cortésmente y salió caminando apresuradamente.

Uhura reapareció de pronto, detrás de la pantalla del holodeck

-¿Se los dijiste?

T'Pina soltó una leve risilla maligna

-Tu ex novio lo intuyó. Es alguien formidable, querida… aún lo quieres?

-¡Claro que no! No de la forma que piensas. Necesitan algo que los estabilice, los distraiga del resto del universo que sienten que dominan y los una de otra forma ¿Crees que no es molesto saber que LOS DOS tienen celos de mi? ¡Jim teme que le quite a su esposo y Spock cree que puedo seducir a Jim si me lo propongo!

-Tu lógica es correcta. Pero tendremos que usar Orden Espontáneo y otras técnicas… intuyen demasiado. Me temo que Spock está usando su lado humano y que ello se debe a su cercanía fundamental con Jim. De cualquier manera, no quiero que controlemos las Condiciones Iniciales… es eso lo que nos dará un buen resultado

Uhura sonrió

-Confío totalmente en ti, T'Pina

-Gracias, querida amiga…y por cierto, que hay de mi prima Gaila?

Uhura negó con la cabeza

-Por fin logró llegar a donde quería; está a cargo de Ingeniería en la SS Farragout: creo que es la mas distinguida alumna de Scotty…

Las dos soltaron la carcajada. T´Pina habló

-Un logro más para una orionita, no te parece?

Las dos salieron del laboratorio, conversando animadamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me disculpo de antemano por hacer este capítulo tan técnico, pero necesitaba la explicación de la bolsa de supervivencia. Un detalle sobre mi médica, T'Pina; en vulcano, "sanadora" o médica, se escribe T'Pae'ina. de modo que ella, en realidad, no tiene nombre. En TC –teoría del caos- el control de las Condiciones Iniciales es vital para mantener un orden dado o una estabilidad, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Eso implica querer controlar el destino. Spock no cree en ello y por eso, le enfurece tanto…


	4. Chapter 4, Oankali, ooloi

DISCLAIMER EXTRA; Ningun personaje de la Trilogía XenoGénesis – Amanecer, Ritos de Adultez e Imago- me pertenece ni estoy haciendo dinero con ello. Son obra de Octavia Butler y éste es sólo un fanfiction. Sucede que los necesitaba para la base teórica del fic y porque son mis héroes mas ilógicos, además de que son personajes realmente fascinantes. Dejo un pequeño sumario de palabras en Oankali, porque aparecerán varias veces a lo largo del fic y sin traducción, no tienen sentido

Oankali; comerciantes, los que intercambian, los que cargan con la Vida

Lo: Entidad de donde los oankali vienen. No es un planeta ni una nave ni un alma comunal y ellos se niegan a decir de quién o de qué se trata. Vive del Consenso de todos los oankali y dirige de acuerdo a todos

Chikahchidahk: La primera nave oankali que llegó a la Tierra. Es animal y vegetal al mismo tiempo. Está VIVA, no es una nave convencional y los nacidos en ella la llaman la Madre.

Ooloi: los oankali tienen tres sexos o géneros, para reproducirse, machos, hembras y neutros, a los que llaman ooloi. Sin un ooloi, el macho y hembra de cada trio, no pueden tener hijos. Los oankali tienen forma más o menos humanoide, aunque pueden metamorfosearse en casi cualquier cosa, pero los machos y hembras tienen dos brazos, mientras que los ooloi tienen cuatro, los de uso normal y los brazos sensores, que son sus órganos de reproducción. Cuando un niño ooloi nace, no tiene sexo ni género. A los diez años, decide ser macho o hembra y pasa por su primera metamorfósis. Si ésta no lo define como macho o hembra, llega a lo que se llama la segunda metamorfósis, diez años después, y se convierte en un ooloi subadulto. A partir de ese momento, debe buscar una pareja macho-hembra con la cual atriarse o si no, su capacidad mental degenerará y morirá.

Eka; niño

Oeka: hijo

Ooan; padre, madre, título de respeto para los adultos de una familia

Chdka; "Eres parte de nosotros", título aplicado a la pareja macho-hembra, de otra especie inteligente, que quiera atriarse con un ooloi

Lelka; el equivalente en vulcano a T'hy'la, amante de por vida, alma gemela, "me completas y te completo". Quien acepta ser lelka de un ooloi, renuncia al tacto de su especie y de su contraparte –sea mujer u hombre- en el trio y sólo puede estar con su ooloi, por siempre. Si no logra amarlo, el trio completo perece.

Kahguyaht; uno de los Ancianos ooloi, a cargo de la rama Kaal del clan Leal, su nombre significa "el anciano"

Nikanji; literalmente "el puente es hermoso" o "el comerciante de joyas". Junto con Ahhjayas, fue el primero de los ooloi en atriarse con humanos, Lilith Iyapo y Tino Gutiérrez, en su propia línea temporal. Las cosas cambian en esta alternatividad

Khodahs; El primer ooloi "construido" o mestizo, hijo de Nikanji, Lilith y Tino y uno de los más inteligentes y descontrolados ooloi, nacido en la Tierra

Dinso; nombre oankali de la Tierra

Dinsoi: terrestre o extranjero

4 Oankali; Ooloi

La discusión, seca, sin inflexiones, fue totalmente en vulcano, de modo que Jim se perdió parte de ella. Podía percibir el enorme enojo de Spock frente a T'Pina –gracias a la fusión mental- y mientras más entendía, menos comprendía ¿Por qué a Spock le parecía tan "inmoral" el ser ayudados por esta mujer, que después de todo, era tan mestiza como él? Le pareció percibir que, en el fondo de la casa, alguien cantaba, lo cual le asombró mucho.

Los vulcanos eran absolutamente parcos en cuanto a mostrar sus emociones, asi que definitivamente, se trataba de alguno de los alumnos de T'Pina, venido de algún otro planeta extraño o lejano. Ella les había invitado a su casa, para hablar más tranquilamente del resto del proceso. Jim no supo en qué momento todo había derivado a esta discusión. La voz de la médica era tranquila. Su mirada en cambio, era absolutamente fiera.

-Te lo explicaré brevemente, Spock. Una descastada como yo no tenía la menor posibilidad; puedes calcular las probabilidades, si lo deseas. Soy hija de una puta y de un tipo aborrecido por su propia gente. Mi aceptación por parte de T'Pau pareciera ilógica. Sólo que Surak era también pragmático y de acuerdo a sus principios, todos los seres sintientes tienen valor. Cuando me propuse entrar a la Academia, estaba MAS PREPARADA QUE TU para sentirme rechazada por ser mestiza: pero lo soporté. Los insultos sutiles, la frialdad, las distinciones. y me gané, pese a todo, mi propio lugar en el Area en la que trabajo. Mi particular crianza orionita, orientada hacia la educación sexual, que los vulcanos consideran tabú, y mis estudios xenobiológicos me volvieron particularmente valiosa en esta crisis que afrontamos, para determinar el futuro de nuestra especie. No hay la menor lógica en ello… de paso, no tiene que ver con "El Destino", si quieres escucharlo así.

Todos fueron lo que los terranos llaman "efectos mariposa". Yo pude haberme quedado en mi lugar, rechazada, estudiando, o volver a Orion y quedarme con las inmensas riquezas del burdel que mi madre me dejó… que curiosamente, me han permitido negociar con los mismos terranos y con muchos otros el material necesario para que NUESTRA especie se salve, sabes? Ahora, en este momento, tu y Jim me necesitan para tener un hijo. Es ilógico arriesgarlos con una preñez para la que no están preparados mentalmente, ninguno de los dos…

-Pensé que estabas en contra de usar la lógica, T'Pina

-En absoluto. Soy tan vulcana como tú. Nuestra única diferencia es que yo no me encerré en una cáscara o al menos, mi madre no me lo permitió. Y no pongas esa cara; acepté el Kohlinar, mi control de las emociones es tan bueno como el de cualquier vulcano de sangre "pura"… por eso, elijo sonreír o maldecir, si lo deseo. Pude formar amigos y tu siempre te sentiste apartado. De todo, del mundo, de los otros vulcanos, de los terranos. Siempre te has creído mejor que el resto, Spock, para compensar tu inevitable parte humana. Te has olvidado que estamos hechos a imagen y semejanza. Has sido bendecido con la aparición de Jim Kirk, mas de lo que te imaginas..

-El _capitán _ Kirk, para ti…

-Como gustes… si no fuera por él, la mitad de ti estaría muerta y la otra, totalmente desestabilizada por la pérdida, como ha ocurrido con todos nosotros. Y mi propuesta, por absurda que te suene, es totalmente razonable. De paso, ni siquiera fue mi idea…

Spock levantó una ceja, intrigado. El conocimiento lo golpeó como un torpedo de fotones. T'Pina asintió

-Efectivamente. Hablen con ella… es lo que las orionitas llamamos una intuitiva muy fina. Y más fuerte de lo que creen. Y ahora, usando una expresión terrestre, lárgate y ve a meter el trasero en tus propios asuntos. No son la única pareja de la que debo ocuparme…

Spock abrió los ojos, sorprendido. T'Pina sonrió

-Está bien, lamento exagerar… Bones… el doctor Mc Coy ha estado colaborando demasiado tiempo conmigo. Es difícil que no se te contagien sus idiosincrasias – mostró la V vulcana con los dedos y se inclinó respetuosamente. Spock puso cara de circunstancias y salió de la amplia sala sin hacer un solo ruido, seguido por Jim. T'Pina suspiró

-¡Astarité nos bendiga! Mi madre tenía razón, no importa de qué especie sean, todos los hombres son iguales – activó con un roce de los dedos su computadora- y ahora, veamos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

La puerta se abrió. La puerta se cerró. Alguien cantaba en voz baja, entre las infinitas muestras genéticas. Jim se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto, por enésima vez. Pero Spock no le había comentado absolutamente nada y también, había mantenido cerrada la fusión… diciendo de paso, que necesitaba unas horas en soledad, para su meditación. Normalmente hacía eso cuando no quería que Jim se preocupase por algo. Era un maldito terco ¿Por qué no podía entender que lo amaba y que las penas deberían ser compartidas? Indudablemente, su incomodidad se debía a la platica con T'Pina. No terminaba de comprender cómo Spock podía ser tan aparentemente racista con alguien que en muchos sentidos, era como él y que, indudablemente, había recibido mucho más rechazo.

Lo obvio –y lógico- era preguntarle directamente a T'Pina que había sucedido y si tenía remedio.

El enorme laboratorio de manipulación genética estaba, aparentemente vacío…entonces Jim vió al ser que cantaba, en voz baja.

Alto, de unos dos metros de estatura, con un cuerpo humanoide esbelto y bien formado, tenía cuatro brazos, dos de los cuales parecían estar formados de infinitos tentáculos. Sus cabellos eran largos y oscuros, atados en trenzas…hasta que Jim se dio cuenta de que no eran tales, sino más tentáculos, como si se tratase de una efigie de Medusa. Su rostro tenía una belleza increíble, absolutamente andrógina, hasta donde alcanzaba a verlo. Al parecer, sus primeras dos manos poseían tres pulgares. Las largas y bien formadas piernas terminaban en unos pies casi felinos. Toda la piel era azulada…pero cambiaba de color, al mismo tiempo. Varios de los tentáculos de la cabeza se irguieron, como si mirasen a Jim.

Entonces, asombrosamente, el ser comenzó a cambiar. Los rasgos afilados, la pálida piel verdosa, los increíbles ojos, la nariz firme… y el cuerpo… caderas perfectas, pechos del tamaño exacto y el leve hoyuelo del ombligo. Y vulcana. Jim se quedó sin voz, cuando el ser se volvió hacia él, lo miró y sonrió, levantando una ceja. Una versión femenina y perfecta de Spock… luego, derivó de nuevo y James T. Kirk estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Enteramente desnudo y sonriendo malvadamente, Spock estaba frente a él. Imposible.

La voz imperativa de T'Pina

-Oeka, déjalo en paz…

El ser sonrió y regresó a su forma original en instantes

-Y vístete. Ya te he dicho que no puedes andar por ahí así nada más. Nuestros anfitriones se escandalizan fácilmente

El ser tomó uno de los muchos mantos vulcanos y lo ató en su cintura, pese a que Jim ya había notado su total ausencia de genitales. T'Pina se acercó a Jim

-Capitán Kirk… perdone por favor la indisciplina de mi ayudante –lo miró, algo molesta- es difícil olvidar que se trata de sólo un adolescente…

Jim recorrió en su memoria el catálogo de razas alienígenas. No podía creerlo. T'Pina sonrió de medio lado

-Efectivamente, capitán. Lo permitió que lo trajéramos con nosotros. Chkahchidahk nos lo entregó personalmente. Es un oankali…

Jim no pudo ocultar su asombro. Los oankali eran increíbles ingenieros genéticos. Actuaban por compasión y curiosidad y se guiaban por todos los principios del Orden Espontáneo, utilizándolo de formas tanto lógicas como azarosas, aparentemente. Pero Lo, su planeta, su entidad, su pueblo, no permitía que los adultos trabajaran con la Federación o con ninguna otra raza.

Consideraban eso como una intervención, de acuerdo a sus normas éticas y no lo hacían, a menos que lo juzgaran absolutamente necesario. Se atriaban –es decir, los matrimonios eran siempre de tres oankali, un macho, una hembra…y un ooloi, el tercer sexo, neutro, incapaz de reproducirse por si mismo, pero capaz de otorgar vida a casi cualquier cosa, incluso a materia inanimada y esa era su forma de reproducción. Pero podían atriarse con cualquier especie inteligente, además, y no sólo entre ellos

T'Pina le hizo una seña, pese a que el oankali estaba de espaldas

-Oeka, deja eso y ven, tenemos un huésped importante

El oankali obedeció al instante y Jim se quedó asombrado ante la perfecta belleza del ser que tenía enfrente, pese a su extraño aspecto

-Capitán Kirk, quiero presentarle a nuestro ooloi, Oeka…

- Khodahs Iyapo Leal Kaalnikanjlo –dijo el oankali- es un honor conocer al héroe que salvó a los terranos, capitán Kirk. T'Pina me llama oeka porque asi se nos dice a los niños, en mi mundo. Pero si gusta, puede llamarme Khodahs

T'Pina negó con la cabeza

-Me gustaría mucho, Oeka, que EN VERDAD, lo dejaras en paz…

El ooloi sonrió

-T'Pina, nunca me dejas divertirme lo suficiente. Y si hacer vida no es divertido, entonces ¿Qué si lo será?

-Termina esas combinaciones genéticas y te dejaré salir a jugar, de acuerdo? Hay mucha vida para tu yashi en este planeta

-¿Tendré que tomar forma vulcana?

-Lo aconsejaría. Eso de andar por ahí desnudo, asustando y seduciendo personas, es ilógico, irracional y nos costará devolverte a Lo…

El adolescente obedeció, desarrollando muchos más tentáculos, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y trabajando simultáneamente en no menos de veinte receptáculos genéticos. A la vez, siguió cantando en voz baja. Y en el siguiente instante, "soltó" a Jim. Este se dio cuenta porque el oankali dejó de atraerle… sólo le pareció asombroso. Y extraño

T'Pina se inclinó respetuosamente

-En verdad me disculpo, capitán. Khodahs acaba de experimentar su segunda metamorfosis y le encanta experimentar con lo que recién conoce…

-¿Cómo hizo para..?

-¿Parecerle atractivo? Feromonas. Las usan todo el tiempo. Tiene millones de órganos receptores. Pareciera un telépata, pero no lo es, en realidad. Puede escuchar nuestros corazones, la estática generada por nuestras neuronas y oler los cambios quimicos de nuestra sangre. Puede modificar códigos genéticos completos con sólo tocarlos y su voluntad de hacerlo. Podría destruír un mundo si quisiera, o crear uno completo.

-¿Y es sólo su ayudante? ¿Es legal eso? ¿Está trabajando fuera de las Regulaciones de la Federación?

-No del todo. Pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Como sabe, tanto Lo como Chikahchidahk se rehúsan a interferir en los asuntos de nuestra galaxia y es la razón por la que mantienen su planeta o su lugar permanentemente ocultos.

-Pero entonces… qué hace Khodahs aquí?

-Nos ayuda a corregir errores genéticos y a que los mestizajes puedan llevarse a cabo sin correr ningún riesgo. Alinear los espirales de cada ADN no es sencillo, más cuando algunas de las enzimas y aminoácidos tienden a rechazarse entre sí. Es el creador de la bolsa de crecimiento fetal; puede hacer una fusión mental más fuerte que un betazoide, incluso. Lo accedió a intervenir porque mi madre salvó a uno de sus oankali, cuando éstos fueron a Orión. Después de explicarle la situación desesperada en la que mi especie se encuentra, Lo decidió que no podían permitir eso. Su única devoción es mantener la vida y la inteligencia en todos los lugares en las que éstas existen. A cambio, sólo piden nuestros cromosomas. Tienen un enorme reservorio de vida; sus naves son biológicas totalmente. Si, por alguna razón, la galaxia fuera destruída, podrían volver a repoblarla entera, si quisieran, en otro lado

-Había escuchado sólo leyendas sobre ellos. Una forma de… dioses. Pero sabía que lucían como medusas repulsivas

-Originalmente, ese era su aspecto…hasta que aprendieron a transformarse, ya lo ha visto, capitán –T'Pina sonrió- en todo caso, Khodahs es curioso, alegre y el único problema que tenemos de vez en cuando es que le encantan los humanos y los vulcanos. Tocarlos. Son una especie que VIVE, literalmente, del tacto. Y a veces, es difícil hacerle entender que a los vulcanos y a los humanos, en algunos casos, no les gusta que los toquen. O que los atraigan

-¿Aún no está… atriado?

-No… pero no deja de intentarlo. Es lo que ustedes llaman un adolescente en su despertar sexual. En todo caso, a qué debemos el placer de su visita?

-Spock… está disgustado por algo. Después de que discutió con usted. Me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó, literalmente; no entiendo tanto vulcano como Spock cree y menos si se cierra a nuestro propio lazo mental. Pero no soy un tonto y me he dado cuenta de que están en profundo desacuerdo ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

T´Pina suspiró

-En realidad, es sencillo de comprender. El renegó de la Academia de Ciencias. Yo me quedé. El no soportó el racismo con que se nos trataba a los mestizos. Yo sí lo hice. Y por último, si usted, capitán, cree que todo esto es un experimento y se niega a que tener un bebé de ambos lo sea… para Spock todo esto es profundamente falto de ética. Es como si usted dejara a Uhura a cargo de Ingeniería, en su nave. No digo que la teniente sea incapaz, en absoluto… pero no es esa su especialización. Le parece ilógico que una persona con mis antecedentes pueda tener una misión tan importante como repoblar la colonia y salvar a nuestra especie. Y usted, mejor que que nadie, lo conoce muy bien…

Jim asintió, sonriendo

-¡Y vaya si lo conozco! Puede ser insoportable si se lo propone…

-Las cosas le serían más fáciles si aceptara su parte humana. Desdichadamente, la pérdida de su madre y de nuestro propio planeta no lo ha ayudado. Debemos su fino razonamiento y que no haya caído en decadencia a usted, Jim

-¿A mi?

-Usted lo sabe bien. Uhura nunca fue compatible con él y eso les pesaba profundamente a ambos. Y usted representa un ancla para Spock. Le ha dado estabilidad, afecto, es su T'hy'la. Pensamos que nunca daría con alguien así…

-T'Pina, es usted bruja o adivina?

La médica soltó la risa

-Todos somos iguales, capitán… es por ello que podemos entendernos ¿Le explicó Spock sobre nuestra voluntaria?

-De eso quería hablarle también. Supe que hay alguien pero no de quién se trata

-Bueno, me imagino que a Nyota le gustará decírselo personalmente

Jim creyó que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas ¿Uhura?

-No va a decirme…

-No. Ella lo hará. Está mas que dispuesta… me acompaña, por favor?

-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los oankali, como recalqué en el disclaimer NO ME PERTENECEN, pero son una de las razas creadas más increíblemente bellas que conozco, creadas por Octavia Butler, una de las pocas escritoras de hard scifi –biología- que existieron –murió en 2006. Khodahs y Nikanji son dos de mis personajes favoritos entre ellos; ambos son ooloi, sólo que la madre de Khodahs es humana. Si a alguien le interesan sus libros online, por favor escríbanme, la trilogía de Xenogénesis supera cualquier cosa de yaoi que hayáis leído. T'Pina es quien és, para disgusto de Spock. Esto va para largo. Mil gracias por su lectura.

p.d. Abajo, la imagen de Nikanji, padre de Khodahs, junto con la madre humana de éste, Lilith:

http : // himitsuhunter . deviantart . com / art / Nikanji - and - Lilith - 4977492


	5. Chapter 5, Compenetración

Warnings; este capitulo podria considerarse M…mas o menos. Sexo alien y una larga discusion. Bones OOC… pero no es su culpa, se los juro. Lo lamento, son precedentes necesarios. Musica? Veneno para las Hadas, Insurgentes, Steven Wilson: Memories of Green, Vangelis y All Sweet Things, No-Man

* * *

Cap 4; Compenetracion

Khodhas miro y remiro el texto. Sabia bien que no necesitaba escribir. Ni leer. Sus dedos, sus tentaculos, bastaban para darle toda la informacion necesaria. Su memoria eidetica jamas se apagaria. Podia sentir perfectamente a traves de ella y apreciar la belleza de una obra de arte, la tragedia en una cancion, el dolor en una poesia, la alegria entre dos que se aman y se reencuentran.

Solo no estaba equipado para expresarlo mas alla de su compatibilidad quimica. Y necesitaba que EL se diera cuenta, percibiera que no solo se trataba del deseo animal de estar completo o de la soledad que los sumergia a ambos, no.

Era otra cosa.

Miro el film y noto, cuidadosamente, como debia tomar el lapiz, entre sus multiples dedos, frustrados porque una mano que era capaz de hacer infinitas combinaciones geneticas, no lo fuera de manejar solo 27 letras. Domino el lapiz en unos minutos

_Hay_

_tanto que tengo por decirte_

_tanto que no logro expresar y que me falta_

_tanto que te amo y no comprendes_

_tanto que confundes con mi solo_

_deseo_

_Te_

_necesito no solo como al aire_

_o como al agua que tambien_

_respiro_

_mas que a mi mision de "puente"_

_mas que a mi Consenso, alla en_

_Lo_

_¿Nunca has sentido tu piel por dentro?_

_Yo puedo hacerlo y no se_

_como_

_darte una muestra_

_Eres un universo conocido, c__omodo, imperfecto_

_materia de mi propia energia oscura_

_infnito estocastico, Lelka, chka, Leonard_

_y yo, tan in__utilmente _

_tuyo…_

El ooloi sonrio y mirando el atardecer vulcano. ESTO debia funcionar. En algun momento…

* * *

-No se supone que debieramos hacer esto, Kho…

La lengua del oankali se deslizo por su cuello, despacio, calida, mientras cada uno de los tentaculos se iba hundiendo lentamente en la piel de McCoy

-¿No te agrada?

McCoy respingo, asintiendo. El placer era casi insoportable, doloroso. Khodahs lo sujetaba con sus dos brazos sensores, ademas de sus brazos normales. Los brazos sensores abrieron sus puntas; eran los organos de reproduccion del ooloi. Aparecio algo similar a una estrella de mar, al extremo de cada uno. Una de ellas se inserto profundamente en la nuca de McCoy. La otra, bajo por su cuerpo, tomandolo y penetrandolo, a la vez, lentamente al principio, amoldandose al interior de Leonard y al perfil de su falo, hasta que este comenzo a moverse contra el oankali, jadeando, pidiendo mas. Estaba totalmente cubierto por los tentaculos de Khodahs, los cuales se sentian como lenguas suaves, besos increibles y suaves mordidas, en todo su cuerpo, sin contar con la boca que invadia la suya y las manos que sujetaban su rostro.

Leonard se perdio en las oleadas increibles de placer que el ooloi le daba. Habia tenido ya dos orgasmos y no podia parar, no podia detener aquello. Ni queria.

Una parte de su cerebro reaccionaba, aterrada, frente al alien, su extrañeza, su diferencia, su total inhumanidad, anestesiado el terror por el placer. Otra parte, minimamente razonable, le gritaba que aquello era ilegal, que perderia todo –TODO- si alguien de la Flota se enteraba de aquello…

Oankali quiere decir "comerciante", en su propio idioma. Los oankali hacian justamente eso, recolectar muestras de vida en todas las partes de la galaxia… en todas las que fuera posible. A cambio, regalaban a esas formas de vida los ambientes necesarios y las crias adaptables que pudieran evolucionar en ellos, mediante apareamiento con las formas originales de vida halladas. Durante cierto tiempo, se habian limitado a sembrar vida por donde pasaban. Luego, quisieron modificarla geneticamente, hacerla mas fuerte, mas sana, mas capaz.

Todos esos experimentos fallaron estrepitosamente, a la larga. Siempre terminaban com mundos vacios, rocas peladas de nuevo y un enorme acervo de vida, dentro de sus propios genes. Ya entonces sabian que los brazos temporales y las realidades alternativas pueden ser infinitos. Y, antes de proseguir experimentando, se dedicaron a aprender cual seria la mejor forma de mantener la vida y proseguir con su propio comercio.

Fue de esa forma como descubrieron que no podian –NO DEBIAN- intervenir mas alla de cierto punto y que TENIAN que permitir que la vida en si, se desarrollase por si sola, sin importar la especie. Ella tenia que ser responsable de sus propios exitos y fracasos y apenas si los oankali tenian un minimo de responsabilidad en ello; pinchar un gen aqui, mover los mapas genomicos un par de lineas alla, modificar a unas pocas personas para conseguir los logros de pueblos enteros.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, amaban la diversidad de especies. Su verdadero aspecto era aterrador para la mayoria de los humanoides de esta galaxia; un alto conjunto de forma vagamente humana, sin ojos, sin nariz, una boca eternamente sonriente, en un cuerpo con sus cuatro brazos y cubierto enteramente de tentaculos grisaceos que actuaban como sensores de toda la realidad que los circundaba. Sus manos con huesos podian tener hasta dieciseis dedos, con tres pulgares en cada una. Sus brazos sensores tenian el aspecto de las trompas de un elefante terrestre, erizadas de tentaculos que parecieran pequeñas trenzas, a todo lo largo de la grisacea piel. Sus pies recordaban vagamente a los de un dragon de las leyendas terranas.

Eso no queria decir que fuesen una especie inofensiva. Los tentaculos eran capaces de aguijonear, en defensa propia, acabando con su victima en segundos. Y eran asombrosamente dificiles de matar, por su velocidad de regeneracion; Se necesitaba, practicamente, hendirlos a la mitad y lograr que su yashi, su tercer corazon y receptaculo de todos los genes que guardaban, quedase muy malherido; su piel era suficientemente dura como para resistir cualquier ataque, phaser o espada.

La USS Ernesto Guevara, se los habia topado en el extremo de la galaxia, muchos años atras. Chkahichdahk, la nave madre y Lo, su entidad directriz, habian entregado toda la informacion sobre ellos a un entonces jovencisimo primer oficial Pike, despues de haber matado, accidentalmente, al capitan Chandra y al Primer oficial, Sovrn. Como comerciantes, no podian ofrecer algo sin nada a cambio. El tratado fue muy simple.

Los oankali JAMAS intervendrian en ningun asunto de la Federacion, a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. A cambio, la Federacion permitiria que cierto numero de ooloi transitasen, convenientemen te disfrazados, por toda la galaxia, recogiendo muestras de la biodiversidad.

Entonces, ocurrio el accidente de Jahzeyii. Estaba estacionado en Orion, como subintendente de uno de los principales burdeles; era un lugar donde facilmente podia conseguir muestras ovulares y esperma de un monton de especies, cuando aquel romulano, pasado de copas, lo habia partido a la mitad, usando una de sus terribles lanzas.

Bajo su forma orionita, Jahzeyii habia sido incapaz de defenderse y su yashi habia quedado mortalmente herido. Fue Gaibs, la dueña del burdel, la que se encargo de llamar a los oankali y conseguir otro ooloi, para curarle. De paso, le traspaso toda la sangre propia que pudo. Los oankali quedaron en deuda con ella y lo que Gaibs pidio a cambio fue sencillo; cuidarian de su pequeña hija, T'Pina –su hija mestiza, mitad vulcana- y atenderian a su llamado, en caso de que ella los necesitara.

Esa era la razon por la que Khodahs estaba ahi. Facilmente podria haber hecho un mapa de clonaje y repoblar el planeta en unos dias… pero por alguna razon, las cosas no funcionaban de esa forma y los oankali habian aprendido bien de sus errores. Con todo, sin Khodahs, T'Pina no habria sido capaz de desarrollar toda la ingenieria genetica que necesitaban con tanta urgencia… ni tampoco el Alto Consejo Vulcano lo habria permitido.

Y, aunque el ooloi tenia muy pocos requerimientos alimenticios o de agua –reciclaban casi todos sus desperdicios y su agua dentro de sus propios cuerpos- sus necesidades emocionales eran enormes. Eran, fundamentalmente, seres curiosos y tactiles y, cada vez que les era posible, se atriaban con parejas de otras especies, para poder perpetuar su acervo genetico. Para ello, usaban su enorme biblioteca de feromonas, para conseguir lo que deseaban; material genetico para preservar las especies. Cualquier pareja que se atriaba con un ooloi, se volvia, literalmente, adicta a este. Y si, por alguna razon, su atriado llegase a morir, la pareja enloquecia y no tardaba en seguir su mismo destino.

Bones conocia todo eso, a la perfeccion. Por algo era el experto en XenoBiologia de la Enterprise y su mismo cargo le habia obligado a mantener todo eso en secreto. Incluso de su mejor amigo, James Tiberius Kirk, su capitan y el Oficial cientifico y esposo formal del capitan en turno, Spock.

Indignado ante la "peticion" de silencio, extendida por Pike y luego ante la orden directa, dada por los almirantes Komack y Nogura, Bones comprendio despues, al conocer a T´Pina, la necesidad de mantener ese silencio frente a los vulcanos. Se les daria estrictamente la ayuda necesaria. Khodahs podia asumir la apariencia que quisiera y mayormente, permanecia como un tellarita o como un vulcano. Sus rasgos humanos los habia tomado precisamente de su madre, Lilith, quien de paso, era terrestre.

Y el oankali, un ooloi inquieto, habia asumido un sinfin de formas sin conseguir que Bones le hiciera mas caso del necesario, pese a sus feromonas –no por nada, T'Pina le habia suministrado una vacuna especial para inhibirlas- hasta que se dio cuenta de que, a su nivel, Leonard McCoy era como el; no solo un medico que no podia parar de ayudar, sino un xenobiologo tan interesado en preservar la vida y la diversidad como Khodahs mismo.

Eso fue lo que lo impulso a presentarse frente a el bajo su forma original… cuando los dos estaban bastante ebrios.

De hecho, el ooloi no podia embriagarse. Tomaria energia del alcohol y nada mas.

Simplemente, le dijo a Bones que, la unica forma de conocer los efectos del brandy sauriano, era usar uno de sus brazos sensores sobre el cuello del humano. En algun momento, los dos estaban muertos de risa, sobre el hecho de que tanto Jim como Spock lucirian indudablemente comicos cuando alguno de los dos quedase embarazado.

En el siguiente instante, el "rostro" de Khodahs estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Bones como para que los finos tentaculos de su cabeza –semejantes a suaves cabellos- cayeran sobre las mejillas de este, acariciandolo. Este no supo bien por que alzo las manos, reteniendo aquella faz, sin ojos, sintiendose observado hasta el fondo de su alma, en sus manos y besandolo, profundamente. El ooloi habia estado mas que dispuesto y Leonard, despues de ello, comenzo a notar la adiccion prevista.

Al principio, era solo una inquietud vaga, como si algo le faltara, la cual desaparecia en cuanto llegaba al laboratorio, a examinar a las parejas que T'Pina presentaba como candidatas. La ansiedad disminuia con el solo hecho de mirarlo, aunque Khodahs le estuviera dando la espalda, de inmediato todos sus tentaculos se inclinaban hacia el, como algas marinas agitadas por la corriente. Luego, comenzaron los besos, leves, furtivos, al llegar y al despedirse. Despues, la falta de sueño y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. No podia estar sin el por mucho tiempo y su ausencia le producia, practicamente, dolor fisico.

De alguna forma, Khodahs empezo a cambiar, el perfil de su rostro asimilandose al de Bones, como si fuera un gemelo suyo, inacabado. T'Pina sospechaba algo, pero jamas menciono nada. Sabia que cuando un ooloi se atriaba, lo primero que hacia era volver su rostro similar al de su pareja, lo mas posible y si Khodahs parecia al principio un peluche simpatico, ahora lucia tan guapo como McCoy. Y eso, era inquietante.

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo, a Bones le costo dos dias recuperarse. Desperto envuelto en los cuatro brazos de Khodahs, quien lo acariciaba con los tentaculos de su cabeza, sonriendo, mirandolo dormir, besandole suavemente todo el rostro.

-¡Dios mio!

El ooloi aplano sus tentaculos, lo cual era una señal de risa

-Puedes llamarme lelka… estas bien?

Aparte del infinito cansancio, Bones no sentia el menor dolor fisico… lo que habria sido el natural efecto de dos dias enteros de sexo con un alien mas que insaciable de el. Sacudio la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Khodahs le acerco un tubo de jugo de fruta sacado de quien sabe donde y Bones lo bebio de un sorbo, sintiendo como recuperaba la energia en cada trago. Su mente estaba aun confusa, no sabia como empezar a preguntar

-Ahem…

La voz de T'Pina lo trajo brutalmente a la realidad. De no ser porque Khodahs lo tenia envuelto enteramente en si, no habria sabido que hacer, totalmente desnudo frente a la vulcana

-T'Pina… yo

Pero la mirada severa no iba dirigida a el, sino al alien que lo sostenia en brazos. Khodahs cubrio su "rostro" con sus largos tentaculos-cabellos

-No voy a disculparme, Ooan… tenia hambre de el y el, de mi…

-Estoy segura de lo primero, pero no de lo segundo, Oeka…

Khodahs hizo un ruido semejante a un suspiro –hojas secas agitandose en los arboles- aflojando un poco sus brazos alrededor de Bones

-Necesito atriarme, es algo que sabes bien, Ooan… cuanto tiempo mas nos llevara esto?-beso descaradamente la mejilla de McCoy, como si fuera su juguete predilecto.

T'Pina le mostro el PADD

-Tenemos cubiertas alrededor de mil parejas, Oeka. Digamos que solo mil mas y entonces, solo entonces, le pedire a Lo y a tu padre, Nikanj, que te den el permiso para ello, de acuerdo? No soy yo quien da tus ordenes. Es el Consenso de tu familia y tu especie. A mi, meramente, me pusieron a cuidarte. Considerame tu hermana de camada

-Pero no me abrazas… y lo necesito. Sabes cuanto lo necesito… Tehkoras lo dijo

-Se perfectamente de lo que eres capaz. Alguien aqui tiene que mantener la cabeza fria, razonable

-…y logica, lo se

-De paso, nuestra operacion no es totalmente legal y si el Alto consejo se entera que estamos usando un ooloi, no solo me desterraran, lo cual no es importante, sino que pediran a Lo tu disolucion, por las reglas del Tratado

-Se todo eso, Ooan… pero… no puede quedarse Bones conmigo de vez en cuando? Ten un poco de piedad por mi; tengo miedo y estoy ansioso

T'Pina puso sus manos en la espalda, impaciente

-Depende del grado en que lo hagas adicto a ti. Y no formes lazos con el… no queremos que sufra cuando te vayas, verdad?

El ooloi cambio de colores y uno de sus tentaculos acaricio la mejilla de Bones. claro que no queria que sufriera. No soportaba la idea de dañar a alguien. Tenia mas muestras geneticas de el de las que necesitaba, podria facilmente haberse hecho mil copias de McCoy, si quisiera. Pero queria al verdadero. Si lograse encontrar a alguien mas…

-Ni lo sueñes, Oeka- dijo T´Pina, adivinando sus pensamientos, dandole la espalda y recogiendo la ropa de Bones –a el lo necesitan en su nave y tu gente no puede alistarse en la Flota… Leonard, puedes bañarte en la ducha de urgencia. Hay un replicador para ropa interior ahi…me temo que tu uniforme quedo arruinado, pero puedes usar uno de los nuestros.

Bones asintio, sin saber que decir. T´Pina le paso una toalla para que se cubriera y su mirada fosforescente lo atraveso de lado a lado

-Ten cuidado, Leonard. Khodahs es muy sensible. Tu, tambien. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado… y mas vale que sepas esto –señalo su pecho –no importa que te diga tu corazon o tu mente o todo tu cuerpo, NO LO AMAS, comprendes? Aun no ¡Que tu Dios te libre de ello!

* * *

El aire calido en la terraza y el ambiente tranquilo del exterior contrastaban notablemente con la discusion que se llevaba a cabo en ella. Jim y Spock estaban hospedados en la mansion de Sarek; este se encontraba lejos, en el sistema de Sirio IV, aprendiendo como se las habian lidiado los sirianos con su propia supernova, la cual habia hecho estallar dos de sus mundos poblados, tal y como habia ocurrido con los romulanos de la linea temporal alterna y como Vulcano I habia desaparecido. Los sirianos habian logrado reconstruirse, recuperar su identidad cultural y otras cosas… pero no antes de atravesar por un necesario periodo de duelo y muchas readaptaciones.

Jim sabia bien que, bajo la calmada superficie de Spock, este estaba realmente molesto

-Lo sabia. No era posible que se lograra semejante record en unos meses

-Spock, querrias explicarte, por favor? T'Pina no me dijo exactamente que estaban haciendo

-Es ilegal trabajar con los oankali. Utilizar un ooloi es absolutamente falto de etica sin contar con que es ilogico totalmente y nos pone en un riesgo muy alto

-Se eso. Pero conozco algunas de las regulaciones del Tratado, amor –acaricio sus negros cabellos y beso su frente, colocandose justo frente a el. La mirada de Jim lo derritio por instantes. Este beso sus labios, delicadamente

-Algo debe haber impelido al Alto Consejo a aceptar la ayuda de los oankali

Spock elevo una ceja

-Y yo estoy seguro de que el Alto Consejo no lo permitiria. Preferirian llevarnos a la extincion. La ingenieria genetica esta prohibida en toda la galaxia, cuando se trata de seres inteligentes…

-¿A cuales riesgos te refieres?

Spock sabia que podia confiar en Jim

-En realidad, yo no fui el primer vulcano en la flota. El hermano menor de mi padre, Sovrn, se presentó como candidato y era cadete , en la USLA Ernesto Guevara. El primer oficial del capitan Chandra era…

-Chris Pike, sé eso

-Y despues de la muerte del capitan, ellos decidieron firmar un Tratado de absoluta no-intervencion en los asuntos de la galaxia ¿Te interesaria saber como murio?

Jim sonrio

-Ilustreme, comandante

-Los ooloi utilizan feromonas, con cada especie a la que encuentran. Lo hacen para vencer la natural xenofobia que pudiera existir. El problema principal con muchas razas, es que todas tienen rasgos de xenofobia interna, en parte porque es una defensa genetica, en parte porque no hay aun una "mayoria de edad" que les permita vivir de forma mas o menos armonica

-¿Quieres decir que nuestras especies son adolescentes todas?

-Unas mas que otras. Como fuera, el capitan Chandra no estaba preparado para… sentirse atraido por algo que parecia un humanoide de su propio sexo

-Oh, era homofobico

-Efectivamente. Solo que el mismo lo ignoraba. Yaihdah no tenia la intencion de hacerle daño… ni de recibirlo.

Spock le transmitio la imagen mental. Un Chandra en el puente, negociando con algo que parecia un monton de gusanos. Y luego, el mismo capitan, disparando hasta agotar su phaser, cuando el monton de gusanos habia cambiado su forma en la de un ser humano. Y este ser, tirado en el piso, sangrando lo que parecia ser un liquido claro. Cuatro oankali, materializados en el puente, disparando sus aguijones por reflejo…

-Pero eso… ¡Fue una clara agresion! ¿Como logro Pike negociar con ellos o que no se desatara una guerra?

-Nikanj Leal Kaalkaguhyat nohDinso lo logro

-¿El padre de Khodahs?

-¿Nikanji tiene un hijo? ¿UN OOLOI MESTIZO?

-No se si sea el mismo Nikanj del que hablaron el y T´Pina. Mira, Spock, tendras que explicarmelo todo con calma, porque no entiendo por que es tan grave

-Dinso es el nombre de la Tierra entre los oankali. Eso quiere decir que Nikanji se atrio con dos terrestres, para poder tener a Khodahs

-Como sea, el Tratado dice que pueden tener libre transito en toda la galaxia, siempre y cuando no intervengan

-La sola existencia de Khodahs rompe con el Tratado, Jim

-¿Y porque son tan peligrosos? Y tampoco me has explicado como convencieron a Pike o que hizo este

Spock suspiro

-Nikanj no solo presento sus disculpas; se ofrecieron a clonar a Chandra. Aclararon que eran comerciantes de si mismos y que no podian ofrecer otra cosa. A cambio, pidieron genes. La tripulacion estaba mas que aterrada. El, en ese momento, capitan sustituto, Chris Pike, ofrecio los suyos…

-¿Y como…?

-Se apareo con ello, Jim. Un ooloi es su tercer sexo. No es macho ni hembra. Es un ello…

Spock espero unos segundos hasta que Jim digirio la frase

-¡Santa Madre de Dios!

-Precisamente. Al hacer el intercambio, Nikanj "reconocio" a Pike. Ya habian viajado por nuestra galaxia, en una linea alterna del tiempo. Y habian destruido enteramente todo rastro de vida en ella, contra todos sus planes. Fueron ellos los que decidieron que no debian entrar de nuevo en contacto con nosotros, que no podian hacerlo. Solo solicitaron el permiso para sus agentes de observacion

-Entonces ¿Cuantos ooloi hay en nuestra galaxia?

-Lo ignoro. Quiza sean unos cien. Quiza menos. Ellos mismos impusieron las reglas del Tratado, ya que siempre llegan a resultados por consenso, no hay alguien que los dirija. Llaman a su alma colectiva "Lo" y tienen varias naves madre, de naturaleza tanto biologica como animal. La nave de Nikanj era Chkahichdahk. Tanto Lo como la nave decidieron que era lo mejor, para todos. Y Chris accedio…

-Debe haber sido traumatizante para el…

Spock sonrio, sarcasticamente

-Todo lo contrario, Jim. Cambio radicalmente, de ser un cadetecabezadura –como algunos que yo conoci- en la persona mas compasiva y logica que conozco entre los terrestres.

-No me has dicho por que representan un peligro

-Por su forma de reproducirse.

-¿Atriarse? Otras especies tambien lo hacen

-No solo se atrian. Guardan todos los genes de sus conyuges. Pueden tener hasta quince hijos, por trio. Sus descendientes siempre llevaran la marca de ser oankali. A la larga, pueden terminar con la diversidad de la vida en una galaxia entera, terminando por emparejarla toda… lo cual va contra sus propias leyes. De paso, sus atriados pierden toda la libertad. Se hacen adictos a su ooloi. Esa perdida de libertad fundamental enloquece a la mayoria, a la larga. Ambas especies terminan por dañarse. A la fecha, se le permite a un ooloi atriarse con otra especie solo si esta totalmente seguro de que su pareja en verdad lo desea y no se trata solo de las feromonas. Y por pareja, me refiero a un hombre y una mujer. Dos por cada ooloi. Por otro lado, un ooloi sin atriarse, sera siempre un adolescente ansioso de afecto. Chkahichdahk solo les permite a los agentes ooloi un tiempo limitado de investigacion y luego, los devuelve a su seno, para que se atrien completamente entre oankali y las especies que los han aceptado. Asi, todas las poblaciones quedan protegidas… me pregunto que clase de terrestres fueron capaces de atriarse con Nikanj para que Khodahs exista…

Jim se termino su te de un sorbo

-De cualquier modo, eso no resuelve lo que hablamos en un principio…

-¿Nyota? No, yo tampoco me lo explico

-T'Pina quiere que nos reunamos con ellas, hoy, en el Laboratorio

-¿Khodahs esta ahi?

-¡Claro! Lo conoci ayer

El rostro de Spock casi se retorcio de ira y tomo a Jim por los hombros, lastimandolo

-Dime algo ¿Lo tocaste?

-¡Ouch! ¿Que te sucede?

-¿Lo tocaste? ¿Si o no!?

Jim recordo, brevemente, como T'Pina habia aparecido antes de que el oankali se acercara. Y no, ni siquiera le habia dado la mano. Le transmitio la imagen mental al vulcano

-No, no lo toque… que diablos pasa, Spock?

El mestizo suspiro, aliviado

-Perdoname… - lo abrazo con fuerza, como si hubiera estado a punto de perderlo, besandole todo el rostro. Jim se dejo hacer. Su vulcano era increiblemente posesivo, aunque no lo demostrase siempre – algun dia, te lo explicare. Vayamos a ver a Nyota…

Jim alzo el rostro y se perdio en la perfecta boca de su t'hy'la

-¿Podemos bañarnos juntos?

Spock sonrio, cargandolo como si fuera una novia

-Me parece logico…


	6. Chapter 6, Explicaciones

.com/external/7865100

Un poco largo, científico, necesario. Soundtrack? Shadow of the day, Linkin Park, para Khodahs y Half Light, Porcupine Tree, para Nikanji y Chris.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

6, Explicaciones

La escena que se presentó a los ojos de ambos parecía sacada de una antigua película de terror.

En un lado del laboratorio, T'Pina manipulaba algo en el microscopio. Khodahs, al centro, se dedicaba, con sus miríadas de tentáculos a hacerle algo a un niño vulcano, de unos tres años (después, se enterarían de que estaba retirándole un cáncer). Del otro extremo, Bones hacía alguna cosa en la computadora.

Lo aterrador del asunto fue mirar los dos brazos sensoriales del ooloi, con algunos de sus tentáculos…hundidos profundamente en la nuca de McCoy y de T´Pina.

Khodahs cantaba y los otros dos se reían de algún comentario gracioso, hecho apenas minutos antes. Jim retuvo la respiración. Spock se tropezó, involuntariamente

Bones fue el primero en darse cuenta

-¡Con un maldito carajo, Jim! ¿Qué no le has enseñado a tu duende verde a tocar antes de entrar?

Khodahs retrajo los brazos sensoriales en un segundo; tanto Bones como T'Pina sintieron sólo un pinchazo leve. La mayor parte del dolor fue para el oankali. Este recuperó su forma humanoide, sin perder la leve sonrisa

-Buenos días, para ti también, Bones…

El rostro de Spock estaba petrificado. T´Pina lo miró sin hacer un solo gesto. Un Kohlinar perfecto

-Lo que se está llevando a cabo aquí, médica T'Pina…

-Es ilegal, inmoral e ilógico. Sabía que diría eso, comandante Spock

-Informaré al Alto Consejo y a la Flota por esta infracción y el rompimiento del Tratado, médica

-Por mí, comandante, hágalo, si lo desea. En el Tratado con Chkahichdahk, de acuerdo a la regulación de urgencia DS-24, sección II, párrafo 5º , los oankali tienen derecho a intervenir, si lo solicitamos, para salvar cualquier especie inteligente en peligro de extinción

-Usted conoce los riesgos

-No estamos haciendo ingeniería genética de ninguna especie sobre los fetos y menos sobre los bebés recién nacidos

-El "ataque" que ellos usan…

-No seas paranoico, Spock. El hecho de que Sovran, el hermano mayor de Sarek haya muerto al defender a Chandra, fue un desgraciado accidente… acaso no hemos sido formados y educados para ser compasivos y comprensivos con todos los seres sintientes? Quiero que conozcas a nuestro ooloi… Oeka, puedes asumir tu forma. Seguramente, te temerá menos…

Una suave risa andrógina. Los cabellos, como finos fideos retorciéndose. El cuerpo, recubierto de tentáculos infinitos. La ausencia de rostro y ojos y la irresistible sonrisa. Y los cuatro brazos, dos de ellos, colgando, aparentemente inútiles.

Spock advirtió el perfume. Svai. Era inconfundible y golpeó sus centros olfativos como un ladrillo. El ooloi hizo una reverencia

-Comandante Spock. Me pareció apropiado saludarlo con el perfume de las flores predilectas de su madre…

El mestizo retuvo sus oleadas de ira ¿Cómo podía saber eso, sin ser un telépata?

El alien extendió cuatro dedos de los 16 de su mano derecha, en el tradicional saludo vulcano, con todos sus tentáculos dirigidos a la pareja

-Tiene razón. No soy un telépata. Escuché sus corazones y sus pasos. El embajador Selek hizo plantar, a lo largo del sendero, las últimas semillas de Svai. Cuando usted entró, pude olerlas en la superficie de sus células olfativas. El perfume alteró su pulso. Sus neuronas frontales, al extremo derecho crepitaron. Esa es la zona donde los vulcanos guardan las emociones. Su hígado liberó un poco de azúcar. Sus glándulas adrenales funcionaron produciendo en su cuerpo los efectos de varias reacciones; ira contenida, dolor y amor, a la vez que pena. Mis tentáculos pueden sentir todos sus aromas, sabores y ruidos, incluso los más mínimos…

Spock no reaccionó frente a la información. Fascinante, pensó.

-Me interesa saber… su nombre, ooloi

-Mi nombre es Khodahs

-¿Ese es su nombre completo?

Khodahs aplanó varios tentáculos de su cabeza, como si hubiera guiñado un ojo, asombrado

-Es un poco largo; Khodahs Iyapo Leal Kaalnikanjlo… nohDinso

Spock repasó la estructura del oankali que recordaba

Khodahs, hijo de Iyapo, del clan Leal, de la rama Kaal, hijo ooloi de Nikanj, perteneciente a Lo… nacido en Dinso. Dinso. El nombre oankali de la Tierra. Spock lo miró largamente, atravesándolo

-Así que es verdad. Eres hijo de Nikanj

-Y de dos terranos, comandante, Lilith Iyapo y Edward

-¿Cuál era el apellido de tu padre?

-Lo ignoro, comandante. Nikanj fue reservado siempre al respecto. Sólo sé que era un científico reconocido y que habría sufrido la condena que… la Federación impone a quienes saltan las reglas del Tratado. Yo soy un construído, lo que ustedes llaman un mestizo.

Bones hizo un gesto irritado

-¿A que se debe tu indignación, _comandante_? ¿No te estás portando como un policía? Me parece que interrogar así a alguien que acabas de conocer es una total descortesía…

Spock no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia Jim

-Capitán, estaba usted al tanto de esta situación?

Jim negó con la cabeza

-Me enteré ayer. Y la verdad, Spock, sabes que conozco poco sobre ese Tratado

-Entonces, me gustaría saber desde cuándo lo sabe usted, doctor Mc Coy

El CMO del Enterprise los miró a los dos, reconociendo la tormenta que se avecinaba

-Desde que vine a trabajar a Vulcano II. Hace tres meses

-Tres meses, dos días y 14 horas, doctor McCoy

Jim se enfureció

-¡Con un carajo, Bones! ¡Estás bajo mis órdenes! ¿Por qué razón YO no lo sabía? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡SOY TU CAPITÁN!

Bones mantuvo la calma

-Tengo órdenes directas de Nogura…y de Pike. Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que me estoy saltando la cadena de mando; a mi también me disgustó que me lo ordenaran. Malditos burócratas. No es eso, capitán

-¿Y puede saberse el por qué?

T´Pina respondió

-Porque está usted emocionalmente comprometido, en más de un sentido, capitán Kirk

Jim apretó los puños y enrojeció de ira

-¿De qué puto carajo me están hablando, Bones?

-Hacemos esto para que ustedes dos, par de asnos, tengan familia. Si sólo se tratase de otra especie en extinción, me valdría un cuerno. Pero amas a tu duende verde y Sarek te admitió en su clan. Legalmente, tienes las dos nacionalidades, eres terrestre y vulcano. Y los vulcanos ignoran lo que se está haciendo para salvarlos del punto crítico de extinción. No pude hacer nada, Jim. Lo siento

-No te creo

-Piensa lo que gustes, me vale madre. Ya he soportado suficiente; soy un médico, no un diplomático imbécil. Pensé que por lo menos, apreciarías el esfuerzo…debe ser el efecto de estar casado con una computadora de sangre verde. Y ahora, si me permiten, Syrukan y su esposo me estan esperando para dejar lista su inserción ovular…

Sin hacerles más caso, salió por la otra puerta. Spock levantó una ceja; habría pasado lo inevitable? Sería lo más lógico. Se atrevió a preguntar

-El doctor Mc Coy…

-…Está "modificado"? Claro que no, comandante- contestó T'Pina, negando con la cabeza

-Khodahs lo ha tocado

-Sí… con el consentimiento de Leonard

-Y supongo que ha llegado a… una especie de…conjunción final?

T´Pina soltó la carcajada

-Para ser medio humano, eres bastante modosito, Spock

Khodahs se encargó de responder

-Sí. Hemos tenido sexo. Casi todas las noches, dos semanas después desde que llegó aquí…

Jim se atragantó

-Y…Bones lo permitió?

Una risilla perversa por parte del alien

-No sólo eso. Le en-can-tó…

T'Pina elevó una ceja y Khodahs pareció recomponerse. Spock habló, un tanto alarmado

-T'Pina, no hay una vacuna contra el abanico de feromonas..?

-Era lógico que se la aplicara a Bones desde el primer momento, Spock

-¿Y… aún asi..?

-Sí. Creo que han hecho suficiente escándalo por el hecho de que estamos trabajando con un ooloi como ayudante BAJO LAS REGULACIONES LEGALES Y LA APROBACIÓN DE LA FEDERACIÓN Y LA FLOTA ENTERA, manteniéndolo en secreto sólo fente al Alto Consejo Vulcano

-¿Cómo es que no han logrado enterarse?

-Me asombras, Spock. Somos telépatas táctiles ¿Quién de entre los nuestros tocaría a una mestiza?

Spock pudo comprenderlo; él había pasado por el mismo rechazo. Jim aprovechó para interrumpir. Nadie hacía tonto a James Tiberius Kirk

-Quiero hablar con el almirante Pike. YA mismo

T'Pina se encogió de hombros, respondiendo amablemente

-Por supuesto, capitán. Estamos para ayudarle

La conexión subespacial no tardó mas de diez minutos, ya que el almirante Pike estaba a unos pocos años luz de distancia, en el sistema vecino

-¡Capitan Kirk! ¿Cómo estás? y Spock? Siguen en Vulcano II? ¿Cómo va el asunto de la repoblación? –Pike miró el entrecejo fruncido de James –no se te ve muy contento, hijo…

Tras Spock y Jim, Chris Pike pudo ver una mano conocida, de 16 dedos, asomándose curiosa. Oh no. Jim se dio cuenta y lo señaló con el pulgar, sobre su hombro

-Ya veo. Por eso me llamaste

-Si

-¿A quién mandaron?

Khodahs estiró su cuello y apareció su sonrisa en la pantalla, con ese guiño que lo hacía inconfundible

-A mi, Ooan…

-¿Oeka?- Pike sonrió con auténtica alegría - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres ya un subadulto! ¿Y Nikanj? ¿Y el abuelo Kahguyaht? ¿Cómo está Lilith? ¿Y Aaor y Diichan?

Los tentáculos de Khodahs se aplanaron, construyendo un rostro humano, andrógino, parecido notablemente a los antiguos smileys del siglo 21. Jim nunca había visto a Chris más contento. Bueno, quizá el dia de su boda con Wynona, su madre

-Me alegra mucho saber que Lo te envió a ti, precisamente

-A mi también, Ooan. Nikanj se sintió muy orgulloso cuando supo que habían nombrado a su Lelka como almirante de la Flota. Te lleva siempre en sus pensamientos…

Chris pareció perderse unos segundos. Jim interrumpió

-Almirante… Chris, quiero saber qué esta pasando aquí

-Creo, hijo, que si me llamaste es porque YA SABES que está pasando

-¿Y Bones?

-¿Le ocurre algo a McCoy?

T'Pina intervino

-Lelka. Lo mismo que ocurrió entre usted y Nikanj, Almirante.

Lelka. El equivalente a T'hy'la, en oankali…

Chris enrojeció por instantes. Luego, miró severamente a Khodahs

-Oeka…

-No lo coaccioné, almirante. Jamás lo haría. El tomó la decisión

- ¿Lo has ligado a ti?

-No. No puedo hacerlo mientras no tenga una hembra candidata y él esté de acuerdo. Y no pretendo hacerlo al modo antiguo, cuando los tomábamos por la fuerza. Eso nunca funcionó

Chris suspiró, preocupado

-Khodahs… eres consciente del dolor que te puedes causar? ¿De lo que sufrirás? ¿De lo que le pasará a Bones?

El ooloi dejó caer sus tentáculos sobre su rostro. Su sonrisa se cortó

-Sí, Ooan… pero lo haré olvidarme... si me rechaza. Te doy mi palabra

-¿Y tu?

Khodahs sonrió, con tristeza

-El universo es muy grande, Ooan. Ya aparecerá alguien. Nikanj te tuvo y te perdió. Sobrevivió a perderte… y tu también, a su ausencia. Logró atriarse con dos terrestres que darían su vida por él, de forma libre. Tiene 15 hijos construídos y 22 oankali de raza pura. Es feliz, Ooan. Y tu, también has logrado serlo… si Leonard no me acepta, no será su culpa. Y yo jamás le haría daño. Sabes eso.

Chris lo pensó unos momentos

-No esperas entonces…

Khodahs sonrió

-La esperanza es ilógica en este caso, Ooan

Chris asintió

-Está bien. Confío enteramente en ti. Por favor, dale mis saludos a Nikanj y…- ¿Qué podía decir? "Si, yo también pienso en Nikanj, lo veo cada noche en mis sueños"? El pasado era el pasado. No supo que mas añadir- déjame hablar con Jim y con Spock

El ooloi desapareció de la pantalla

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El área donde se recibía a los diplomáticos era una enorme carpa triangular, a modo de la vela de un antiguo barco terrestre; proveía de cómoda sombra y de la escasa brisa. Un jovencito humano, de los muchos terrestres que trabajaban como voluntarios en vulcano II, les había servido bebidas –té Cardassian para Spock y Uhura, jugo de mango para Jim- y el ambiente se sentía relajado, el aire cálido haciendo a Jim abanicarse con su servilleta.

-Pueden verlo como un modo de "venganza"…

Spock y Jim se miraron entre sí y después, se volvieron a Uhura. Esta lucía espléndida en su ropa vulcana, sorbiendo por una pajita su helado té de rosas Cardassian, los cabellos peinados en alto, resaltando su belleza nefertitiana. Mientras la tripulación estuviera de descanso y el Enterprise orbitando alrededor de Vulcano II, podían hacer lo que quisieran y vestir como les diera en gana. Jim no olvidaba cómo lo había rechazado siempre, sin importar que él siguiera coqueteando con ella, incluso cuando ya estaba en una relación con Spock. Y éste… bueno, recordaba más cosas de ella, de las que quisiera.

Era bastante extraño que una mujer que, de alguna forma, había afectado enteramente la vida de los dos –gracias al pleito por ella, con los cadetes, Jim había ingresado a la Flota y gracias a la ternura de Nyota, Spock había logrado sobrevivir los primeros días de su abrumador duelo- se ofreciera como voluntaria para tener a sus hijos. Era comprensible en el caso de Spock… pero James Tiberius Kirk?

Este le guiñó un ojo y abrió los brazos juguetonamente, aprovechando la ocasión. Después de todo, siempre había sido un galán irresistible

-Vaya… o sea que por fin tendré una oportunidad?

Nyota sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlos

-Sigue soñando, Jim. Creo que no entendiste mis palabras

-No veo cómo puedas quedar embarazada de MI, Nyota querida

-Sigo siendo Uhura, para ti

Spock miró a Jim y éste reaccionó como un perrito regañado…sin dejar de sonreír

-Exactamente, de qué estás hablando, Nyota?

Ella sonrió hacia el horizonte. El paisaje de Vulcano II era muy diferente del original. Selva por todas partes, corrientes de agua, nubes, lluvia… y el mismo calor infernal, con algo de fauna propia –mariposas del tamaño de un perro, herbívoros de la altura de jirafas y dos o tres clases de carnívoros que iban desde el tamaño de una rata hasta el de un tigre mediano, poco interesados en la sangre verde de los vulcanos, por cierto.

-Verás Spock, con el procedimiento de T'Pina, tendré tus hijos, que a la vez, serán hijos de Jim. Y éste, jamás me pondrá un dedo encima…

Jim lo comprendió al instante. Gracias a ella, podrían tener familia; ella tendría a los hijos de Spock… y Jim quedaría en deuda. Soltó la carcajada

-De no ser porque eres adorable, te diría que eres una bruja, Uhura querida…

Spock intervino

-¿Quieres decir que se trata de sólo una reacción emocional? –su rostro mostró indiferencia, pero James sabía que estaba molesto- No veo en ello un compromiso serio, Nyota

La puerta se deslizó y T'Pina hizo su aparición

-Muy por el contrario, comandante. Nyota se ha ofrecido como voluntaria y creo que es la persona más ligada emocionalmente a ustedes y más capacitada, para ser la madre de sus hijos. Y quisiera aclararles que sí, ése es precisamente, el "experimento" que ambos temen. Implica que LOS TRES se lleven bien, que ustedes dos cuiden de ella y que ella no deje su puesto en el Enterprise…

Spock casi saltó

-Hacer eso sería una irresponsabilidad enorme

-Las regulaciones de la Flota no impiden a mujeres en estado de preñez el permanecer en sus puestos…que yo recuerde, la madre del capitán Kirk trabajaba en el USS Kelvin. Además, si Nyota queda embarazada bajo gravedad artificial, representará serios problemas fisiológicos el bajarla a cualquier planeta y, si la preñamos aquí abajo, el riesgo de aborto en el ascenso a la nave será muy alto.

-Pero… eso implica que no… es decir… -Jim no sabía como usar las palabras correctas. T´Pina podía ser indiferentemente cruda, si quería

-No. No la embarazaremos aquí. Se hará a bordo de la nave a la que pertenece y que usted dirige, capitán. El embarazo llevará su curso normal. Enviaremos a uno de nuestros médicos entrenados para cuidarla, además de que Mc Coy sabe exactamente qué procedimientos seguir. De esta manera, estarán en contacto con sus futuros hijos todo el tiempo, sin abandonar sus puestos. Y tendrán que hacer readaptaciones a su propio comportamiento, como cualquier padre de familia. Una vez nacidos los niños, eso no cambiará.

Spock dio un sorbo a su propio té

-Entiendo claramente que no quiere que perdamos el vínculo de formación, T'Pina… pero nuestro trabajo es riesgoso. Además, usted tiene todos los materiales aquí en la colonia, para lograr una inserción exitosa

McCoy llegó. Afortunadamente, tanto para la paz mental de Spock como para el azoro de James, llegó solo. Ya habían notado que, desde la tarde anterior, Bones no se separaba un maldito momento de su alien. Lucía fresco y descansado…y sonriente. Era escalofriante verle así; Jim prefería al de siempre, neurótico hasta la desesperación, experto en su materia y temible con un hipoinyector siempre a la mano.

-Hola, gente –tomó la mano de T'Pina y besó ligeramente su dorso, disfrutando del horror que ese gesto provocaría en Spock, aunque éste no expresara nada- Uhura… te han dicho que la ropa vulcana te queda espectacular? –la hizo levantarse y dar una vuelta. Uhura sonrió coquetamente

-Es muy parecida a los muul'us que mi abuela me cosía en Kenya, doctor. Gracias

McCoy besó también su mano

-Bueno, me da gusto saber que estamos reunidos todos los interesados. Me imagino que nuestra médica ya los puso al tanto del procedimiento, cierto?

-Estábamos precisamente en ello, Bones

-Espero, Jim, que no haya ningún rencor por lo sucedido con Kho…

James lo interrumpió

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya te lo dije

-Me parece perfecto. Porque él es nuestra pieza crucial en la siguiente parte

Nuevamente, la sospecha. La transmisión de pensamientos entre Spock y Jim se estaba poniendo paranoica

_Él?Quien "él"?¿Khodahs?¿Quevamosahacer?_

_/Lógicamenteesperarsusinstrucciones_

_/Pero¿cómovamosamanejar todoesto?_

_/Tencalmat'hy'latodosaldrá__bien_

_/Esperoquetengasrazon,tengounmalpresentimiento_

_/Lospresentimientosnosonlóásteamo_

_/Yyoati_

_/Hemospodidoenfrentarmuchascosasjuntos…_

T'Pina tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa

-Si ya terminaron con su diálogo interno, me gustaría que dejáramos los detalles en claro…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jim de un lado de la mesa y McCoy del otro, la botella de brandy y dos vasos cortos, la mirada fija uno en el otro, esperando por explicaciones. Jim tiró primero

-Mira Bones, sé que no tengo derecho a…

-Efectivamente. No lo tienes. Tuviste mi aprobación y apoyo para casarte con tu duende verde. Estoy trabajando para que puedan tener hijos de ambos, con los genes de ambos, lo que habría sido una abominación, en otra época. Lo estoy haciendo para que la familia que quieres exista, para que Spock cumpla con sus leyes tribales y porque, en alguna parte de mis estudios de medicina, juré que ayudaría a cualquiera con problemas de salud. Incluso cuando la salud mental de alguien degenera y decide primero, casarse con un alien y luego, juzgar a su mejor amigo por enamorarse de uno…

-T'Pina nos dijo…

-Ya sé que les dijo, Jim. Y conozco los antecedentes; el almirante Pike y Nikanji. Que yo sepa, sólo Nikanji quedó algo… lastimado. Khodahs no sería capaz de hacerme daño. Y todos ustedes me dicen que no lo amo, que todo es una alucinación creada por los dos. Tal vez tengan razón, pero yo siento lo contrario. Nadie, jamás, en toda mi vida, había sido tan… compatible, por no decir cariñoso y amable conmigo. Nadie me había hecho reír tanto de mi mal genio ni había sido capaz de soportarlo, ni tampoco podía estar trabajando catorce a dieciocho horas diarias, salvando vidas, curando personas y haciéndose querer de forma fácil por un pueblo que se distingue por no mostrar sus emociones, como son los vulcanos. Así que si vienes a darme un sermón, ni siquiera te atrevas a intentarlo…

-Es sólo que me preocupas, Bones…

-Pues muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero no es necesario. Sucede que soy mayor que tu, capitán, asi que ya estoy grandecito para cuidarme solo…

Jim suspiró, desalentado. Conocía bien a McCoy y lo obstinado que podía ser. Temía por él, pese a lo amable y cálido que parecía ser el alien. Pero no podía negar sus argumentos; estaba cerca de alguien que lo comprendía y lo quería y si él había sido capaz de lograr una unión inseparable con Spock… por qué no habría de ser posible algo así entre McCoy y Khodahs?

-Está bien, Bones. Brindemos por eso entonces… ojalá y tu alien tenga la paciencia de soportarte y amarte como dices

-Si Spock puede contigo, te aseguro que así será…

Los dos rieron y la tensión se disolvió, despacio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Me parece que este diálogo hacía falta; Jim y Bones siempre tienen las cosas claras entre ellos y más valía poner todo el show sobe la mesa. Namasté y gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. FA.


	7. Chapter 7, Logística

7, Logística

Rating M, lemon explícito –era necesario en parte- para quien no le agrade lo gráfico, puede saltar este capítulo: soundtrack? Closer, NIN , para Khodahs y los demás oankali; Crazy, IceHouse, para Jim y Spock

No parecía muy diferente, por momentos, a hacer el amor de la forma de siempre. Jim podía sentir la piel de Spock sobre la propia, quemante, salada, su boca invadiendo la suya, sus manos en todas partes… aunque, pensándolo bien, Spock sólo tenía _dos_ manos ¿Sería esto lo que le ocurría a Bones? Tocó el rostro de Spock. Era él indudablemente, las pupilas perfectamente negras, el lacio cabello, ahora despeinado por Jim, las marcas de los besos de éste, a lo largo de su cuello, la boca entreabierta, pidendo más, másmás_mas…_

No sabía si él estaba dentro de Spock o era Spock quien se movía, frenético, en su interior. Podía escuchar los gemidos de ambos y sentirlo dentro de su mente y a la vez, le parecía estar en un sueño, como si hubiera una distancia infinita entre ambos, lo cual le hacía repetir interminablemente el ademán de tocarlo, para saber si era real, si era en verdad su boca y su cuerpo. Un orgasmo. Y luego otro. De pronto, fue consciente de que antes, estaba bajo Spock y en el siguiente instante, estaba sobre él, montándolo con toda el alma, acariciando sus pezones hasta hacer resaltar el color oliva de éstos y endurecerlos, tirándose sobre ellos y mordiendo, lamiendo, besando por todas partes…

Otro clímax

¿Aquello no acabaría nunca?

No supo en qué momento, se desmayó.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

T´Pina puso frente a ellos, los dos vasitos, sobre el escritorio

-Podemos hacerlo al modo antiguo. Spock, te inyectaremos una mezcla hormonal para inducir el Pon Farr y –señaló uno de los colectores de muestras- llenarás tres de éstos. De Jim, sólo necesitaremos dos muestras. Deberán tener total ayuno de sexo durante una semana…

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué deben inducirme el Pon Farr? – dijo Spock

Khodahs respondió

-Aunque la velocidad de su esperma es buena, comandante, el conteo es bajo. Con toda seguridad, se debe a su mestizaje; al inducir el Pon Farr, su fertilidad aumentará y entonces, habrá muchas células de dónde elegir

Spock no quiso preguntar cómo el ooloi sabía eso. T'Pina continuó

-Haremos la transgerminación e insertaremos los óvulos listos en la matriz de la teniente Uhura…

-¿Cuál es el otro método? – inquirió Jim

-El que hemos estado usando, justamente, capitán. Se atriarán con Khodahs, él seleccionará las muestras ideales, hará la transgerminación e insertará los óvulos ya fecundados en Uhura

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Cuatro semanas de tratamiento contra seis horas punto dos minutos…

Spock analizó los datos, sin dejar ver su asombro ¡Con razón el ooloi les era tan necesario!

Si T'Pina estaba usando ese método en parejas heterosexuales, parejas del mismo sexo y las solicitudes de mestizaje, la población casi se duplicaría en un año! Y, gracias a ello, salvarían el límite crítico de extinción, siendo gemelares, la mayoría de los embarazos.

El ooloi era una máquina viviente de fecundación. Fiel al consenso de su pueblo, no se había atriado ni intentado emparejarse con nadie. Hasta que Bones llegó a ello.

Ahora, el único problema era que no podían dormir separados. Jim no cabía en si de asombro, cuando lo escuchó hablar con Jane, su ex esposa, en términos amables, pese a la sequedad de la mujer. Y, cuando empacó un montón de libros vulcanos grabados para su hija, enviándolos de inmediato a la Tierra, ya que Joannie era fan de Uhura y estaba especializándose en lingüística. No dejaba de ser quien era –maldecía o regañaba a todos por nimios detalles- pero los cambios en Leonard eran sutiles, a la vez que notorios.

Spock levantó una ceja

-Lo lógico es aceptar la segunda opción, James

-Ppero… no dijiste que era un riesgo?

-Es menos que la primera, nos permitirá volver a nuestro trabajo en el Enterprise y llevar adelante la formación de nuestra familia, en nuestro propio hogar.

-¿Y su crianza como vulcanos? Tu padre habló de ello

-No lo niego. Necesitamos formar vínculos fuertes con nuestros hijos; los necesarios, cuando tengan que separarse de nosotros para seguir su enseñanza como parte de mi pueblo, sepan tomar decisiones. Por otro lado y sin ánimo alguno de ofenderle, Khodahs, de esa manera, el contacto con usted será mínimo y un contagio accidental…

Khodahs lo cortó, de la misma forma amable y seca

-No he cometido un solo error en 1250 embarazos, comandante Spock. Nadie ha quedado "ligado" o se ha contagiado por mis feromonas. T'Pina no ha tenido que vacunar a nadie contra ellas. Entiendo que mi pueblo cometió errores en el pasado y que no tengamos su confianza. Ojalá y pudiera hacerla menos evidente…

-Lo sucedido con el doctor McCoy…

-Leonard lo decidió. Por favor, interróguenlo, si es necesario

Bones aprovechó ese momento para entrar, el ceño fruncido y un PADD en la mano

- Hola, ustedes dos…T'Pina, el chico de los Haggard está teniendo problemas con su sangre… tienes a mano algún algoritmo de inserción? ¿O un nanotubo?

-¿Cuántos meses tiene Erik de embarazo?

-Seis apenas. Pero Svark está… -Bones buscó las palabras correctas, exagerando los gestos- me "ha manifestado su profunda preocupación porque el bebé pueda volverse tóxico hacia su progenitor"… lo que quiere decir para un vulcano, que raya en la histeria y que primero, su sangre se volverá roja antes que admitirlo…

T´Pina se volvió hacia Khodahs

-Ve con McCoy, Oeka… analiza de qué se trata y cómo podemos resolverlo

-Tal vez sólo sea una instrucción genética

-Con seguridad, pero mejor que te cerciores. Llévate dos nanotubos

-Sí, Ooan

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, sin hacerse el menor gesto de cariño o de familiaridad. En ese momento, eran dos médicos, tan profesionales como cuando Kirk y Spock dirigían el Enterprise

-Ah, por cierto- añadió McCoy- Aoor llamó, T'Pina; Lo le ordenó que viniera. Si vamos a prescindir de Khodahs en la colonia, Lo nos hizo ver que tal vez, necesitemos más de un ooloi. Y tanto Aoor como Nikanj están entrenados para esto

-Bien. Yo me comunicaré con Aoor más tarde

Jim comenzaba a hartarse. Le molestaba sobradamente no entender completamente a que se referían. Spock hizo las preguntas por él

-¿Retirarán a Khodahs, T'Pina?

-En cierto modo, USTEDES lo retirarán. El será el especialista que acompañe a Uhura, en todo su embarazo y el ayudante de McCoy

Jim enrojeció, molesto

-En mi nave, mando yo, médica

-Estoy consciente de ello, capitán –extendió un disk – aquí está nuestra petición formal, para usted como capitán y para la Flota, en sí. El oankali actuará como observador, vigilará el desarrollo del embarazo e intervendrá en caso de urgencia. Me explicaré. Spock es mestizo. Estamos hablando de un nuevo mestizaje, de una mezcla de 50 % con un 100%. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar el cuerpo de la teniente. Sí sabemos que la madre del comandante tuvo tres abortos antes de lograr que Spock llegara a término, y todo ello, entre serias dificultades para su salud y un montón de condicionantes. Tuvo que pasar casi seis meses del embarazo recluída en cama. Y no se trata de eso; la teniente Uhura tiene que llevar su vida como la de una embarazada más. El único que puede actuar, en una emergencia seria, si están viajando a warp 9, es Kohdahs Iyapo

Spock tomó la mano de Jim

-Quiero saber, T'Pina, si este tipo de tratamiento no alterará nuestro lazo mental, como pareja

Ésta levantó una ceja

-En absoluto comandante. El enlace es químico, totalmente. La fusión mental de ustedes es… un campo mórfico. Es decir, comprende reacciones neuronales similares y una burbuja electromagnética… muy parecida al warp que permite a nuestras naves proyectarse a mayor velocidad que la de la luz, evadiendo la inercia de la relatividad general. Khodahs creará una alucinación en la cual, serán ustedes quienes tomen el control de la situación y él desaparecerá del escenario. El atriamiento durará sólo un par de horas. El resto del tiempo es para las recombinaciones, la fecundación, la transgerminación y la inserción. Paralelamente, le daremos tratamiento a Uhura para madurar más de un óvulo y tenerlos listos.

-Me preocupa la pérdida de control… el Pon Farr

-Es peligroso, lo sabemos. Pero el lazo mental de ustedes dos es especialmente sólido. Y nuestro ooloi cuidará que no se hagan ningún daño. Además, cuando regresen del atriamiento, quedarán suficientes hormonas en su sangre, comandante, como para llevar a cabo el ritual completo del Pon Farr, con Jim

-Es decir? –preguntó Jim

-Hablamos de 48 horas de sexo, capitán

Spock enverdeció hasta la punta de las orejas y Jim soltó una risilla. Tomó el disk y lo firmó, poniendo su huella digital sobre él.

-No le interesa leerlo? – la médica lucía curiosa

-Confío en su palabra, T'Pina. Y más vale que hagamos esto rápido…

-Muy bien, para empezar, usted volverá a la nave y Spock se quedará aquí. No quiero que tengan contacto de ninguna especie. Comandante, por favor, repórtese con McCoy y dígale que ya puede comenzar con su tratamiento. En dos días entrará en fiebre. Cuando esté cercano al Plak Tow, haremos lo demás, comprendido?

-Perfectamente, médica

-Y Spock –T'Pina sonrió- todos los pequeños vulcanos que han nacido ya o que vienen en camino, son legítimos. Están sanos. Son una esperanza. Quisiera que…-lo tocó suavemente, en el brazo. Spock pudo percibir dos cosas en ese roce. El durísimo entrenamiento Kohlinar, que los privaba de toda emoción…y el dolor ligero de la soledad. Algo que ya había notado en otro vulcano. En Spock Prime…- tuvieras más fe en todo esto. Jim –hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

James no perdió un minuto y besó a Spock casi hasta asfixiarlo, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía

-Dios mío, voy a extrañarte

Spock despeinó los rebeldes cabellos rubios

-Y yo a ti, t´hy´la –besó su frente – serán sólo unas horas. Mientras tanto, puedes dedicarte a ayudar a Scotty con las ampliaciones que se tendrán que hacer en nuestras habitaciones…

-No había pensado en eso

-O ponerte al día con McCoy

Jim arrugó la nariz

-Bones me ha sido infiel con un alien…

Spock sonrió

-Se puede afirmar lo mismo de ti, James

-Eres odioso cuando quieres, sabías?

-Pero me amas. Eso, es un hecho

Jim lo besó, nuevamente

-Vete ya, antes de que me arrepienta…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

Khodahs aplanó sus tentáculos totalmente. Era evidente que se moría de risa, mientras su hermano Aoor le daba más detalles

-… Entonces, el imbécil que salió del cubo le dijo a Nikanj –fingió una voz siniestra- "Somos los Borg. Prepárense para ser asimilados. Resistirse es inútil"

Los dos cambiaron de colores simultáneamente. A la risa de ellos se unió la de Bones

-Y qué hizo Nika?

-Dejó que el Borg lo inyectara. Y, cuando estuvo lleno de nanobots, cambió todas las instrucciones y se las disparó al pobre tipo… y éste, comenzó a bailar rumba cubana, pidiendo a gritos a alguien para cogérselo!

McCoy se doblaba de risa, junto con los otros dos

-¿Y eso fue todo?

-Oh no… reventó como una papa hervida y todos los que le acompañaban, también ¡Por Kaal! Si nosotros éramos unos idiotas, no imagino a máquinas convirtiendo a todo el mundo en zombies!

La voz que intervino fue seria y seca. Nikanji.

-Deshacernos de los Borg no fue ningún chiste. Es sólo un recordatorio de nuestros propios errores, Aoor, Khodahs. Nosotros somos máquinas biológicas. Ellos… no se diferenciaban tanto. Lo único que nos hacía distintos es que ellos querían que todos fueran iguales y obedientes, células de una misma computadora y nosotros, en nuestra cerrazón de emparejarnos con todas las especies, acabamos por destruírlas. Era el mismo objetivo. El mismo error estúpido. No lo repetiremos en esta línea alterna del tiempo y ése es nuestro Consenso. No estamos atriando a nadie que no lo quiera por sí mismo… sugeriría que se lo tomasen un poco más en serio

Khodahs recuperó la sonrisa

-No puedes negar que fué cómico, Ooan

Nikanj aplanó sus tentáculos, sonriendo levemente

-Lo fue. Pero no deja de ser una lección… cómo está Leonard, Oeka?

Este apareció en la pantalla

-Nikanji…

-Chka…

Bones negó con la cabeza

-No, Nikanj –suspiró- no sabes cuánto desearía eso. Ser tu chka, ser lelka de Khodahs…

-Entiendo perfectamente. No tienes que hacerlo. Espero que, de todas formas, estén disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Khodahs es un buen ooloi, Leonard. Y un buen oankali. Sé el sacrificio que implica para los dos, así que gocen hasta el último minuto juntos. Cada instante de nuestras vidas es precioso. Por favor, no le temas a mi oeka…

Una sonrisa triste de McCoy

-¿Cómo temerle a algo que quiero más que a nada?.. En fin ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Si puedo responderte, sí

-¿Por qué nos ocurrió esto?

Nikanji dejó caer sus tentáculos sobre el "rostro". Leonard ya sabía que eso era una señal de seriedad o de tristeza

-Siendo estrictamente xenobiólogo, creo que los dos tienen las mismas necesidades, Leonard. Pensando como humano, Oeka te complementa como ningún otro humano ha sido capaz de hacerlo. Y, soy oankali, alien para ti, un extraño. No lo comprendo en absoluto… pero nosotros no creemos en la lógica absoluta, así que me imagino que la ecuación resultante era de esperarse. No me preguntes el por qué. No sé por qué Lilith se quiso quedar conmigo ni tampoco por qué Edward me aceptó. Decidieron "amarme" como dicen ustedes. Y, en ese sentido, yo les amo a ellos. No hay una respuesta lógica o coherente a eso…

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La conexión privada pidió sus claves y la imagen de Pike no tardó en reaparecer en la pantalla

-Jim…

-Chris…

-Supongo que tienes muchas más preguntas, para utilizar tu conexión privada

-Supones bien

-Adelante, dispara

-Mira Chris, seguramente no me concierne y no tengo por que comportarme así…

Chris se quedó en silencio, esperando

-El ooloi… Khodahs… es tu hijo?

Chris frunció el ceño, incrédulo

-¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Lo llamaste "Oeka". En oankali equivale a "hijo". Si no fuera de tu familia, sólo le dirías "Eka", es decir "niño". Y él te dijo "Ooan", padre…

Chris sonrió

-Es sólo un apelativo afectuoso, Jim. También te llamo "hijo" a ti, cuando estamos en casa y no tenemos ningún lazo genético de por medio

James miró al piso unos segundos y después, la electricidad azul de sus ojos atravesó a Pike

-Sé que lo de Nikanj… la verdad es que mi madre siempre tuvo una mala racha de parejas y Sam y yo, de padrastros. Odiaría que fueras uno más…

Christopher Pike soltó la carcajada

-Capitán Kirk, los dos somos hombres comprometidos. Amo a Wy como nunca he amado a nadie y he sido un tonto por no haberme casado antes con ella. Lo ocurrido con Nikanj fue una medida desesperada; no dudo que tu habrías hecho lo mismo, con tal de salvar a tu nave y a tu tripulación

-Él lo hirió

-Ello. Es un ello. No pretendía hacerlo. Ni ninguno de los oankali

-Pudo haberse quedado con genes suyos, almirante

-Indudablemente se quedó con genes míos, Jim; ése fue el trato. Pero, si Khodahs fuera mi hijo, ya lo sabría. No deberías preocuparte por eso

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Nikanj?

-El enlace químico funcionó y me hice adicto a él… por un tiempo. La separación fue molesta, pero no más que un rompimiento. Hey, tu has tenido muchas chicas y sabes cómo reaccionan cuando las dejas…

Y sí, vaya que lo sabía. Como que había sufrido golpes, gritos,cachetadas y rasguños, a más de dos tiros de phaser que no habían logrado dar en el blanco, a dios gracias

-Está bien Chris. Disculpa las preguntas. Te creo. Es que eso de tener, de repente, a un medio hermano que es medio medusa… bueno, le dá comezón a cualquiera… más si vamos a estar cerca de él

-O sea que aceptaron el tratamiento

-Sí

-Y te mueres por preguntarme de qué se trata o que se siente…

Jim abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo. Chris volvió a reír

-Eres un libro abierto, así como Spock es uno cerrado, Jim

-¿Soy tan evidente?

-Más obvio no sería posible. No te preocupes, no dolerá.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Surak, mi padre, toda la doctrina, olvidada por tu presencia. Adoraba cada parte de ti, tanto como la detestaba por hacerme sentir, por ponerme en contacto con emociones que no quería ni podía reconocer, ilógicas, incontrolables. La sola visión de tus ojos me recordaba el cielo de Terra y quería morderte la boca y acariciarte entero con la punta de mis dedos, lascivos, hambrientos de tu piel, de tu saliva, de tu semen… el acto de tocar, entre mi gente, es íntimo, profundo, extático y sabía que no iba a bastarme sólo eso. No podía seguirte amando así, de forma oculta. Y no lo logré. Lo lógico no es reprimir lo que se siente o subestimarlo por ser emocional. Lo lógico es controlarlo. Y nadie sabe cuánto te odié por hacerme amarte, James Tiberius Kirk, mi t'hy'la, mio, sólo mío…"_

T'Pina checó la temperatura del cuerpo frente a ella. 45 C. Tsk. La sangre de Spock seguía calentándose, conforme la mezcla hormonal le hacía efecto. La anestesia lo hacía soñar y quizá, delirar un poco. No se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando. El POD no tardaría en dejarlos en la plancha de aterrizaje del Enterprise. T'Pina no había querido teleportarlo en ese estado. Khodahs secó la frente del vulcano, con uno de sus tentáculos

-Su sabor es de angustia, Ooan. Angustia mezclada con hambre…y lujuria

-No lo dudo

-¿Cómo estará Jim?

-Su lazo mental es muy fuerte, Oeka. Con seguridad está preocupado – a la señal de T'Pina, Khodahs reforzó las sujeciones.

McCoy los estaba esperando, la camilla deslizándose a toda velocidad hacia la bahía médica. Jim ya estaba ahí, vestido con sólo una bata; cuando intentó acercarse, Mc Coy lo detuvo

-No puedes tocarlo… no todavía

-Pero…Bones… puedo sentir que Spock está sufriendo

-Y sufrirá más si no te estás quieto. Trepa a la biocama de mierda y quédate tranquilo o te sedaré y no te va a gustar…

Contra toda su voluntad, Jim obedeció. Christine Chapel alzó un biombo entre su biocama y la de Spock. Había un tercer biombo y Jim pudo intuír que Uhura estaba ahí, en el mismo estado nervioso.

-Lamento molestarlo, capitán, pero es necesario que se quite la bata

-Hey, Chapel, no estás abusando de tu autoridad? Podría darte una sorpresa…

Ella sonrió, amablemente

-Lo he visto desnudo inumerables veces, capitán, cada ocasión que el doctor ha necesitado hacerle alguna cirugía. Así que no hay sorpresas aquí para nadie… le dejaré solo un momento

Jim se acostó, sin ropa alguna, sobre la sábana térmica. Al menos, Mc Coy había pensado en eso y la biocama estaba agradablemente cálida. Un rostro conocido y sonriente se asomó por encima de la altura del biombo. No recordaba que Khodahs fuera tan alto

-Hola, capitán Kirk

Jim trató de ser lo más indiferente posible a su situación

-Hola, Khodahs

-Su lelka está aquí…puede sentirlo? Por favor concéntrese

Jim cerró los ojos por un momento y percibió las oleadas de calor y de… ira? Algo restringía a Spock y no le permitía estar con él. El sentimiento de añoranza y deseo lo inundó por instantes y lo hizo casi ahogarse. El alien hizo un guiño

-Muy bien, veo que lo percibe perfectamente. Ahora, lo tocaré. El resto, lo hará usted… no dolerá, pero si siente algo, por favor, no vacile en decírmelo, de acuerdo?

Jim asintió. Uno de los cuatro brazos del ooloi se alzó sobre él y generó infinitos tentáculos. Jim alcanzó a ver cómo éstos se introducían, lentamente, a través de su piel, como agujas, como tubos muy finos que, lentamente, se iban engrosando. No sentía dolor alguno… ni siquiera el tacto de éstos. El brazo sensor terminó por envolverlo todo y al extremo, se abrió, dejando ver algo parecido a una enorme estrella de mar, la cual fue descendiendo a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, despacio. Cada roce del órgano iba produciendo en Jim cada vez más deseo, una desesperación enorme, que no tardó en manifestarse en su respiración agitada y en su propia erección, ansiosa. Suspiró hondamente cuando el alien apresó su sexo… al mismo tiempo que su otro brazo sensor hacía lo suyo con Spock.

De pronto, todo desapareció

_T'hy'la?_

_Amor… estás ahí?_

_T'hy'la…te extrañé tanto… te deseo tanto…_

Jim sacudió la cabeza. Estaban sobre su cama, en su habitación del Enterprise, desnudos, acariciándose y besándose. Sólo que los besos de Spock nunca habían sido más furiosos, mas posesivos, mas… perfectos. El vulcano hizo dos cosas que jamás había hecho antes. Primero, olfateó a Jim, entero. Deslizó su nariz por cada punto de su piel, en un roce increíblemente erótico. Jim sabía que era parte de los efectos del Pon Farr… y que debía estar atento.

Pero NO QUERÍA estar en guardia. Spock lo alzó y abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a morder su cuello, a besarlo, a marcarlo, rozando su sexo –de un jade profundo- contra las nalgas de Jim. Entonces, lo tiró a la cama… y comenzó a lamerlo. Exactamente igual que hace un gato. Jim alcanzó a recordar que, así como los humanos descienden de los monos, los antepasados de los vulcanos son felinos. El comportamiento de Spock era precisamente, el de un gato en celo. Lamió sus pies, las pantorrillas, el hueco cálido tras de sus rodillas, los muslos…rodeó cuidadosamente su sexo y se concentró en el vello púbico hasta dejarlo húmedo y en el ombligo de Jim, subiendo hasta lamer sus pezones y sus axilas, hasta volverlo loco, besándolo y mordiendo por donde había lamido previamente. De pronto, lo alzó separando sus piernas e introdujo su lengua justo en la entrada de Jim, acariciando el perineo con su nariz. Jim sintió que se desmayaría: se recargó como pudo y trató de que la lengua de Spock entrara más en él. El vulcano lo tomó como una invitación y la hundió hasta la base, acariciando con la punta la próstata de Jim, mientras éste se masturbaba. Spock se concentró en lamer todo el semen y luego, besó a Jim hasta romperle el labio, mezclando el sabor de su propia sangre con la de su semen…

Jim cerró los ojos un instante. Y, en ese breve momento, vió la realidad. Los dos estaban atriados con Khodahs. Éste los sostenía en sus cuatro brazos y ambos estaban profundamente abrazados a él, sus miriadas de tentáculos hundidos en la piel de cada uno, los dos frotándose como locos contra el alien, unidos, penetrados, metidos. El alien besaba a uno o a otro y los acariciaba suavemente con los tentáculos de su cabeza. Jim sintió horror por unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos, Spock estaba ahí, entrando en su cuerpo, moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de él, marcando sus muslos y sus caderas. Jim abrió la boca para respirar y Spock lo ahogó con otro beso.

Jim se concentró en lo que hacían y en no volver a cerrar los ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

n.d.a.

Circular. Pesado. Técnico. Necesariamente sexual. Más largo de lo que esperaba. Para los fans de los Borg; siempre me parecieron una especie ridícula, mis disculpas. Mil gracias por sus lecturas. Namasté.


	8. Chapter 8

Soundtrack para este cap; Lifeline, AVA, para T'Pina y Spock/ Heaven, AVA, para Khodahs/ Drag, Placebo, para Uhura.

cap 8, Interrupción

_Tal-kam T'Shg'ai…_

_Me es raro llamarte por tu nombre, cuando sé que todos los demás te llaman Spock. Sé que nadie usa el apelativo "querido", pero es una de las cosas que me enseñaron los humanos y que aprendí de mis propios maestros de Kohlinar; el anciano Tú y el Dalai Lama, en la Tierra; cada uno de nosotros es invaluable, único, perfecto y por lo tanto, digno de afecto. Surak lo dió por hecho y de ahí que jamás lo mencione. _

_Sé también que nuestras diferencias –tu lógica perfecta contra mi ilogicidad- te molestan y te parecen contradictorias. No vivimos__ en un universo que sea un cubo impecable o que funcione como un reloj, Spock. Sé cuanto trabajo te cuesta aceptar eso. Ciertamente Surak tuvo sus razones para enseñarnos a dominar a la perfección nuestros sentimientos, para que no sean estos los que nos controlen. Pero aún no comprendo cuál es la diferencia entre control y neurosis. Fue algo un tanto hereje, que estudié en Terra. _

_Los terranos tienen una disciplina muy parecida al Kohlinar. La llaman budismo zen. Se diferencia de la nuestra en dejar que el sentimiento –sea dolor agónico o amor intenso- pase por encima. No se privan de sentirlo pero no se dejan llevar por él. Usan nuestra misma técnica de meditación para aclarar sus mentes. Recuerdo que mi primera impresión en el monasterio fue absurda; los monjes estaban riendo porque uno de ellos se había resbalado en un charco de lodo. A mi ver –y a tu ver- no había lógica en reírse y menos, en que el caído riese con todos. _

_Cuando le pregunté a mi roishí por qué hacían eso, me exigió hacerlo, sentir justamente lo que sentía y controlarlo. __Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, me golpeó a varazos, contra toda lógica posible. Comprendí entonces que el aprendizaje no tenía nada que ver con la lógica. De ellos aprendí a reír o a llorar si lo quería y de nuestro Kohlinar, a mantener la mente fría y calma, cuando era necesario dominar mi miedo a avanzar. Esas fueron mis razones para lograr superar la Academia y su increíble racismo. _

_Ahora, ya ves, hay mestizos de todas clases en la Academia y,__ si no fuera por los muchos como nosotros –genetistas, quimicos, fisicos como tu, médicos- muchos de los llamados "de sangre pura", no habrían sobrevivido. _

_Tu t'hy'la compensa tus propias contradicciones, Spock. Una parte de ti nunca aceptó el Camino de Surak; la otra, reniega de su mitad humana. Deberías darte cuenta de que ambas, son preciosas e invaluables y que tu posición, es privilegiada. Tu anciano Tú nunca estuvo tan cerca de su propio James T. Kirk. Cuando previó el sentimiento, recurrió al Kohlinar y lo destruyó. Y una parte enorme de él, se destruyó cuando rechazó a Jim Kirk y casi murió cuando su capitán murió. Es el dolor por la pérdida y el arrepentimiento lo que lo mantiene vivo… y la esperanza de que su joven yo –es decir, tú- haga las cosas bien, como él no fue capaz de hacerlas, con tal de mantener su vida en orden, sin caos que lo inquietara. Una vida ciertamente cómoda… hasta que fue muy tarde para compensarla. _

_El Caos siempre genera un nuevo Orden, Spock. Y a veces, para generar un nuevo orden, necesitas crear un desorden antes. Eso, para nuestra formación, es molesto…pero es verdadero. No podemos vivir en la ilusión sino en la verdad, por eso no tememos a la muerte; es sólo una parte de la vida y una consecuencia lógica de ésta. _

_Sé que la ilógica acción de los oankali te molesta. I__ntentaron generar un universo ordenado, donde ninguna especie tuviera defectos y todos fueran igualmente inteligentes, lógicos y cercanos a la perfección. Y fracasaron, en nuestra galaxia, en otra línea temporal. Ahora, ya saben que no deben intervenir y que ese fracaso, los convirtió en parias para todos nosotros. La única forma que tienen de salir de esa condición, es ayudando sólo cuando su ayuda sea requerida. Y ahora, la necesitamos. _

_La compasión por los seres sintientes es algo que nos distingue, Surak nos lo enseñó… dónde está la tuya? ¿Anulada por la lógica y la superior inteligencia vulcana? Ello, no salvó nuestro planeta y nos puso al borde mismo de la extinción._

_Cada especie tiene que buscar su propio camino, Spock. Y tú, perteneces a dos. Eres tan terrano como vulcano. Necesitas tanto de tus premisas lógicas como de la intuición de Jim; no pierdas esa oportunidad, no te la niegues. _

_Pronto, serás padre. En unos años, serás jefe de tu propio Clan. Nunca dejes de hacer saber a los que amas, que los amas. Que sea eso lo que tu Maat deje, en la memoria vulcana y ello, lo que nos cambie… sin llegar al desorden que tanto temes. _

_Mis pensamientos están contigo._

_Yeht amsetri tre…_

_Dift tor het musma._

_T'Pina__ Maat tu 'Pau K'aatur._

Spock intentó leer algo entre líneas. Pero T´Pina no aclaraba nada que él no conociera. Se esforzó, en su meditación, en sentir, mas que en analizar sus pensamientos. Lo primero que aparecía en su mente era la sonrisa de Jim. Luego, los ojos de Nyota y el tacto de sus bebés, a través de la piel de ella, respondiendo a su propio tacto y el júbilo que ello había producido en Jim y en Uhura misma; la risa asombrada de Chekov y la orden seca de McCoy, echándolos a todos de la bahía médica. La invitación al brindis clandestino, en los tubos Jeffrey, por parte de Scotty. Jim, conversando con el embajador Selek. Keenser, renegando de sus quehaceres en la ampliación de sus habitaciones, para que todo el equipo para recibir a los bebés estuviera listo. Las exquisitas orquídeas que Sulu había llevado para Uhura, en un perfecto ikebana. La mente de Jim, siempre, en la suya. Siempre. Su soledad, abortada. El mirar de su madre. El pesar por ella… jamás conocería a sus nietos. La firmeza de su amor, tan parecida a la necedad de Jim y su forma increíble de sacarlo de quicio.

Entonces comprendió.

Y, al entender, rió primero y después, hasta que las lágrimas se le salieron.

Cuando regresó al puente, sentía que la gravedad en el Enterprise había cambiado; así de ligeros eran sus pasos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hikaru Sulu era más paciente de lo que los demás, en el puente, serían capaces de creer. En el inmenso invernadero del Enterprise, había logrado hacer germinar semillas de especies extintas y su colección de bonsáis rivalizaba con la de su propio padre, en San Francisco. Con todo, sus logros notorios eran como piloto y esa era la razón por la que se dedicaba, en sus horas libres, a seguir con sus estudios de xenobotánica; en el invernadero, se respiraba una paz distante de la acción en el puente. Y ello, relajaba ciertamente a Sulu.

Tenía pocos visitantes; Chékov, quien, con entusiasmo de ardilla en su rueda, iba de vez en cuando para ver si el cacao había dado otra de sus grandes y deliciosas bayas o alguno de los tripulantes, que necesitaba alguna flor en especial, para alguna chica en especial.

Hasta que llegó Khodahs.

El aspecto del oankali –la piel gris pálida, sus tentáculosfideos cubriéndolo enteramente, despeinados y mirando hacia todos lados, los pasos sin ruido de sus pies de dragón, sus manos con ese absurdo número de dedos y su insignia azul y oro, de la Flota Estelar, tatuada en lo que sería el lado izquierdo de su pecho, que lo señalaba como oficial científico mas la eterna sonrisa- era, pese a todo, simpático. Parecía un muppet, para ser exactos. Se movía y caminaba como uno y a Hikaru le costaba recordarse que el ser que tenía enfrente sabía más de xenobiología y de genética que nadie, en toda la galaxia.

Khodahs estaba platicando con una de las plantas –una gigantesca _matricaria deltanita_, una especie de atrapamoscas, con flores que daban un solo pétalo, azul intenso, que se enrollaba delicadamente sobre su víctima. Hikaru recordó que había que tener listo otro cultivo de grillos para que "Diane", como la llamaban ambos, tuviese comida fresca. Que Khodahs pudiera conversar con una planta no era extraño; ello era tanto animal como vegetal, de modo que podía entender las lentísimas sinapsis de una y traducirlas.

Así fue como Hikaru se enteró que la mayoría de las especies en el invernadero estaban contentas con él –u orgullosas de tenerlo como esclavo, en algunos casos- y que las pocas que se negaban a reconocerlo, estaban faltas de la alimentación o iluminación correcta, cosa que Hikaru suplió fácilmente.

-Ohayou, Sulu san! ¡Tadaima!

Ese era otro detalle. Ni siquiera Chekov o Uhura misma se habían molestado alguna vez en hablar en el idioma de sus ancestros japoneses. Khodahs hizo una amable reverencia, sacándole una sonrisa a Hikaru

-Ohayou, Khodahs san, okaeri nasai! ¿Qué te cuenta Diane?

-Añora su planeta; la luz azul de su estrella y le gustaría que añadieras un poco más de tabaco fresco a su sustento. En cuanto al resto, espera comenzar a producir frutos pronto…

Hikaru sonrió, mientras ataba una rama dispareja en uno de los árboles Sochan, que se habían traído como muestra de Vulcano II. Le había pedido a Khodahs que todo lo que los habitantes del invernadero pudieran decirle, lo grabase y éste, con su infinita diversión para documentar formas de vida y su montón de tentáculos, se había aplicado a la tarea. Pero un oankali no hace nada gratis y a cambio, le había pedio a Hikaru que lo dejase cultivar, en un área del tamaño de un huerto, un cierto número de frutas; piñas, unos cuántos árboles de plátano, mangos, manzanas, moras y fresas y dos enormes nogales.

Sulu simplemente dijo "sí, claro"… sin esperar, al dia siguiente, encontrar a Khodahs sentado bajo los árboles, recogiendo toda la fruta que podía, en un canasto, robado seguramente de la lavandería. Preguntarse cómo lo había logrado, era una estupidez. Era un ingeniero genético, simplemente, podía conseguirlo. El oankali se justificó diciendo que la fruta de los replicadores no tenía sabor y que sus mutaciones contenían suficiente proteína.

Después de todo, ello era vegetariano.

Al principio, tanto Spock como Kirk estuvieron a un tris de ahorcarlo… hasta que Khodahs se apareció en el comedor del Area tres, con un tazón inmenso de ensalada de frutas y una extraña sopa de nueces, de su propia creación.

La primera en probar su sopa fue Uhura y, ante su aprobación, Scotty de inmediato se puso a discutir con Khodahs la forma de mejorar el menú de la nave.

Poco a poco, la tripulación entera se había acostumbrado a su extraño nuevo tripulante, a que se la pasara cantando mientras trabajaba o hiciera preguntas tan extrañas como por qué Spock insistía en dominar sus emociones… cuando él podía escucharlas perfectamente… e incluso, decírselas al resto y molestarlo con ello, cosa que enfurecía al vulcano y divertía enormemente a todos los demás. Cosas como:

-Comandante… por qué mira las piernas de la teniente Uhura? ¿Le atraen todavía?

o

-Comandante, si sigue sintiendo así al capitán, tendrá una erección en diez punto dos segundos. Debería dejar de pensar en la noche de anoche…

o

-Comandante, está a punto de tronar sus nudillos de impaciencia ¿No puede tener un poco de paciencia con Chekov? Su acento no es tan incomprensible. Yo lo encuentro divertido…

Los demás estallaban en carcajadas y Spock miraba al alien con ganas de fulminarlo con la sola mirada. Ni siquiera se dignaba contestarle; sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas y que Khodahs fingiría no comprender su lógica.

Por supuesto, el primero en hacerle coro era McCoy; nunca había habido nadie que pusiera en su lugar a Spock de forma efectiva, aparte de Jim y Khodahs lo hacía con tanta inocencia, que no daba lugar a sospechas, pese a que Jim sospechaba que McCoy tenía que ver con todas esas bromas.

En cuanto al resto de su trabajo –vigilar la alimentación de Uhura, monitorizar el crecimiento de los bebés, de los cuales, tres de los cinco estaban vivos, mantener a Nyota en un régimen especial de natación y ocupar su puesto cuando ella necesitaba descanso- era cosa que desempeñaba eficientemente… aunque a veces, Jim le ordenaba que dejara de canturrear todo el tiempo. Era como tener a una especie de niñomonstruo, que se emocionaba cada vez que llegaban a un mundo nuevo y no tardaba en recoger muestras celulares de todo lo que encontraba.

Cinco meses y ocho mundos recorridos, en relativa paz. Los bebés continuaban creciendo y aumentando el peso de Nyota, la cual no había sufrido trastornos serios –ni náusea ni antojos ni cambios en su presión arterial- cuando ocurrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fue durante el Gama shift; la mayoría aún no despertaba. "Cupcake" Giotto se encontraba de guardia en el puente, las alertas de campo comenzaron a sonar. Jim escuchó el leve zumbar, se soltó del cálido abrazo de Spock y en menos de un minuto, los dos estaban bajando por el turbolift al puente.

-¿Qué pasa, Cupcake?

-Una nave romulana, capitán… no presenta escudos, no tiene actividad y- checó una de las pantallas- los sensores indican vida en el interior. Me parece que necesitan ayuda

Jim se volvió a Spock, quien analizaba los datos recibidos a su velocidad de siempre

-El señor Giotto tiene razón, capitán. Algo le sucede a esa nave

Khodahs apareció, arrastrándose y bostezando como un gatito

-Iyapo reportándose, capitán, comandante

-Khodahs, abre una línea con los romulanos y pregúntales qué ocurre. Están fuera de la Zona Neutra y su nave no presenta actividad

El oankali obedeció

-Sólo hay una forma de vida, capitán.

-Esa nave no puede sostenerse con una sola persona

-Presumo que los demás están muertos… ya hay contacto- Khodahs conectó el traductor universal, después de saludar al anciano en la pantalla en un romulano impecable.

Inexplicablemente, Jim sintió escalofríos; los tatuajes en la calva y arrugada cabeza le parecían conocidos

-¡Gracias a los dioses! – dijo el anciano- No me queda mucho tiempo… por favor

Spock interrumpió

-El sistema de Sustentación de la nave está decayendo rápidamente, capitán… algo debe haberlo dañado. Los sensores indican que el resto de la tripulación, 22 personas, han muerto

Jim no dudó un instante y se comunicó a ingeniería

-Scotty? Estás ahí

Le respondió la voz menuda de Keenser

-Scotty dormido todavía, capitán

-Keenser, tendrás que hacer tu la teleportación, ubicas la nave romulana?

-Afirmativo, capitán

-Fija las coordenadas y transporta al que está vivo

Asombrosamente, Keenser tosió

-Capitan, romulanos malos…

-Keenser, haz lo que te digo

El pequeño vegano cloqueó y de inmediato, obedeció las órdenes. Spock y Jim se miraron, largamente, preguntándose si habían hecho lo correcto

-Khodahs, quédate al mando; Cupcake, trae a otros dos. Armen sus phasers en aturdir solamente; Spock…

-¿Capitán?

- Alerta amarilla, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos. Y manda a McCoy. En cuanto a lo otro – se referían a Uhura – checa personalmente que esté en buen estado. Código beta-romeo-romeo-Kirk

-Capitán, preferiría ir con usted…

Antes de que continuaran, Uhura apareció en el puente. Su overol rojo estaba especialmente diseñado para sostener su vientre y su belleza parecía más radiante que nunca. El embarazo realmente le sentaba bien. De paso, se movía a la misma velocidad de siempre y no tardó en ocupar su lugar. Jim frunció el ceño

-Teniente…

-Buenos días, capitán. Khodahs ya me puso al tanto

-Nyota… retírate. Khodahs se hará cargo – añadió Spock

Uhura los fulminó a los dos

-Espero que no estén tratando de sobreprotegerme. Puedo hacer perfectamente mi trabajo

-No quiero que corras riesgos, Nyota

Ésta mantuvo su expresión seria

-Comandante… es un anciano enfermo al que estamos rescatando

La expresión de Spock se endureció

-No sólo se trata de su seguridad, teniente, sino de las personas que lleva en su cuerpo

-Uhura –intervino Jim- es el primer encuentro que tenemos con romulanos desde el asunto de la Narada. No me obligues a ordenártelo

-Capitán, creo que no debemos demostrar temor. Incluso su acción de rescate tiene que ver con las normas de tolerancia y compasión que son la base de la Flota. Además, puedo percibir bien las diferencias entre los dialectos y así, sabremos si este hombre miente o no…

Para ninguno de los dos fue algo raro. Nyota era terca cuando se proponía algo y más fuerte, mental y físicamente, que muchas de las chicas que Jim conociera. Su voluntad de convertirse en la mejor lingüista de la Flota iba ya precedida por el incidente Narada. Y llevaba tres pequeños en su vientre, pese a que el asunto no debía serle sencillo. Nada de ello le había hecho perder belleza o coraje y Jim decidió que no iban a perder tiempo discutiendo.

-Está bien, Uhura. Mientras tanto, haz que Sulu y Chékov se presenten al puente. Los quiero a todos listos –se acercó a ella y tocó su vientre. Los chicos en el interior patearon. Indudablemente estaban bien. Sonrió. Spock pasó a su lado y le dio un beso rápido en la tomó la mano de cada uno

-Hey, no se preocupen, de acuerdo?

Los dos asintieron. Ninguno percibió su mirada de aprensión, cuando las puertas del turbolift se cerraron.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Notas en vulcano;

Tal-kam; querido, estimado, apreciable. NO es el mismo sentido de t'hy'la

Maat; Clan o rama de un Clan principal.

Yet amsetri tre; tuyo, de corazón. Yours truly. Afectuosamente tuyo.

Dift tor het musma; Larga vida y prosperidad.

T'Pina Maat tu 'Pau K'aatur; T´Pina, adoptada por el clan de T´Pau, maldita por su Padre-sin-nombre.

Kohlinar; la disciplina vulcana que implica el control absoluto de todos los sentimientos y emociones. Los vulcanos que adoptan el Kohlinar son pocos y muy fuertes; casi siempre pertenecen a la calse de los Sanadores o médicos –healers- . En el canon original, Spock adoptó el kohlinar desde joven. En el de JJ Abrams, Spock se niega a terminar su formación vulcana, después de rechazar la admisión a la Academia de Ciencias. Por tanto, nunca adoptó el kohlinar y esa es la razón de que sea tan inestable o tan diferente de Spock Prime.


	9. Chapter 9, Decisión

Cap 9, Decisión

"_…So we both can speak in tongues_

Every single sense in me is heightened  
There's nothing left inside to rearrange  
Like a slave to history and science  
I long, I burn to touch you just the same

So we both can speak in tongues  
So we both can speak in tongues

Until the universe is done  
And the course of time has run  
So we both can speak in tongues

Don't let them have their way  
Don't let them have their way  
You're beautiful and so blasé  
So please don't let them have their way  
Don't fall back into the decay  
There is no law we must obey  
So please don't let them have their way  
Don't give in to yesterday

We can build a new tomorrow, today  
We can build a new tomorrow, today  
We can build a new tomorrow, today  
We can build a new tomorrow, today…"

_Speak in tongues, Batlle for the Sun, Placebo. _

-Me siento honrado y agradecido por el rescate y porque haya sido justamente el Enterprise quien me sacara de nuestra nave…

McCoy ya había revisado al anciano pretor. Este ignoraba qué había pasado con el sistema de Sustentamiento de la nave; simplemente escuchó las alarmas y se tiró arrastrándose en el piso, hasta llegar al puente. Dijo que la nave sólo transportaba carga –lo cual era cierto- para una de las colonias romulanas y seguramente habían derivado, al salir del warp, por la Zona Neutra. El Enterprise los había encontrado en el borde mismo de ésta. Todo concordaba y más allá de un poco de asfixia –de la cual se había recuperado ya totalmente, Caitius –como dijo llamarse- lucía sano y radiante. Insistió en que su misión era puramente diplomática; hacer la entrega del cargamento y volver a Rómulo.

Pese a la cortesía y a las formas, Jim no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. Y Spock, por su parte, controlaba sus sospechas totalmente.

Ambos habían sufrido demasiado a causa de Nero, como para volver a confiar en un romulano fácilmente, así fuese un anciano amable y distinguido.

Cuando entró al puente, la aprensión de todos fue notoria

Caitius se dirigió al puesto de Uhura

-Los dioses me han bendecido con esta presencia…cuán hermosa luce, hija de Nubia y Kenya… -tomó su mano, como un antiguo caballero y la besó, cortésmente, notando su avanzado embarazo

-¿Puede decirme, belleza oscura, quién es el afortunado padre de sus futuros hijos? Querría declararle la más profunda de mis envidias…

Jim sintió escalofríos ¿Cómo sabía que era más de un bebé? Spock estuvo a punto de responder. En un ademán inusitado, Jim lo tomó del brazo

"_Dejaqueyohable"_

-El bebé que espera es mío, Caitius… mi esposa, la teniente Nyota Uhura

-¿En verdad? Es usted afortunado, capitán. Mis felicitaciones. Por un momento pensé que, habiendo un vulcano en su tripulación y ya que éstos se están esforzando en repoblar su planeta… en fin, perdonen mi indiscreción y a usted, comandante…- se dirigió a Spock- mis más profundas condolencias por su pérdida y duelo –suspiró, un tanto exageradamente- …un terrible error, en todos los sentidos

Spock inclinó la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Caitius deslizó su fina sicca desde la amplia manga de su larga chaqueta –la daga romulana por excelencia. Atravesó a Uhura no menos de cinco veces. Spock y él saltaron sobre él, aterrados. El hombre reía demencialmente. Spock lo sujetó mientras Jim tomaba en brazos a una desfalleciente Nyota.

-¿Nunca se dieron cuenta, verdad? Soy Caitius, padre de Cayo, padre de Nero… gracias a usted, Spock, se perderá mi planeta. Rómulo podría dominar ahora mismo la Federación. Y por usted, Kirk, mi nieto murió. Ahora, le he quitado su propio futuro…

No pudo seguir hablando. Estaba erizado de aguijones, hecho un cadáver instantáneamente… de dónde habían salido?

En la primera mirada, Spock estuvo totalmente seguro de que Uhura estaba muerta, Jim sosteniéndola aún contra su pecho, atónito. Hasta que miró su mano izquierda.

Tenía dieciséis dedos, la punta de cada uno, hueca. Los dos miraron el charco que se formaba alrededor de Nyota. Un líquido claro, transparente, espeso…

-¡LELKA!

El grito fué de McCoy. Khodahs había asumido la forma de Uhura. Lo demás fue muy rápido. Spock lo tomó en brazos, corriendo hasta la Enfermería, los tentáculos resbalándose, dejando un reguero de lo que supusieron, de inmediato, era su sangre

-Lelka… en qué carajo estabas pensando? –preguntó Bones, un tinte de angustia en su voz

-Nyota… el huerto… ve por Sulu… él sabe… yo… tu sangre…

-Khodahs… no podré curarte!

-Sí… sí puedes…únete a mi, Lelka…Leonard…

Khodahs extendió uno de los tentáculos del brazo sensor izquierdo, lo introdujo en la piel del brazo de Leonard y comenzó a drenar la sangre de McCoy a su interior. Al contacto, el médico vió la alucinación tan claramente que le costó discernirla de la realidad. Khodahs compartía un recuerdo con él; una mujer, africana , como Nyota. Lilith Iyapo, su madre. Enlazada totalmente a Nikanji, tan mortalmente herido como ahora lo estaba Khodahs. McCoy reaccionó de inmediato

-¡Maldita sea Jim! ¡Vé a la huerta, rápido! UHURA DEBE ESTAR AHÍ! ¡Y traigan toda la fruta que puedan… antes de que YO pierda el conocimiento…

Más tentáculos se hundieron en la piel de Bones; éste sólo sintió un leve mareo. Jim y Sulu habían corrido hasta el invernadero, para toparse con una Nyota perfectamente tranquila, ignorante de lo sucedido… llenando la consabida cesta de fruta. Jim se maldijo por dentro; el oankali había previsto el escenario y había puesto a Nyota en una posición segura, alistando todo, en caso de que ELLO fuera herido. Apresuradamente, Jim y Sulu cortaron más fruta de la que podía abarcar el canasto

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella

Sulu le dijo en dos palabras todo lo ocurrido y Uhura se atragantó, aterrada

-El… dijo que lo haría sólo para ensayar si podía copiarme… oh Dios, James, dime que no ha muerto, por favor…

Jim terminó de cortar manzanas

-Ya me parecía que no eras tú, cuando dije que eras mi esposa y no saltaste a romperme la cara... Y nadie se fijó que el maldito muppet había desaparecido…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

McCoy introdujo los cubos de piña picada en la boca de Khodahs y lo hizo comer un tazón enorme de sopa de nueces. A la vez, el comió cuanta fruta pudo; más de 30 tentáculos perforaban ahora su piel y por primera vez, comenzó a sentir el ardor de las heridas del ooloi, las cuales seguían sangrando, aunque mucho más lentamente.

Jim se comunicó con T'Pina y ésta decidió que sólo una persona podría ayudarlos a resolver el problema.

El capitán James Tiberius Kirk se había enfrentado a muchas clases de alienígenas. Pero, cuando miró el "rostro" de Nikanji, comprendió cuánto de humano había en Khodahs y que el ooloi en la pantalla, no estaba cercano de ninguna forma a la humanidad. Y sin embargo, su voz era tan dulce como seca.

-Nikanj Kaalkahguyaht Tediindhayjayalo aj Dinso, capitán Kirk –sonrió, irresistiblemente- pero usted me conoce como Nikanji… T´Pina me advirtió que tenían una emergencia seria ¿De qué se trata?

Jim le explicó lo ocurrido lo más brevemente posible. Nikanj lo pensó un momento

-La proteína que se encuentra en la sangre de Chka… es decir, del doctor McCoy, no le bastará para cerrar sus heridas y recomponerse, capitán Kirk. Alimenten a alguien más, con la fruta que Khodahs generó. Tiene muchas más proteínas que la carne que ustedes comen. Y permitan que Khodahs se adhiera a él. Pueden hacerlo por turnos. Si logran que deje de sangrar, estará bien en unos días, aunque un poco débil… puede darme la posición del Enterprise?

-¿Con qué propósito, Nikanji?

El ooloi aplanó sus tentáculos; se reía de la antipatía que los humanos – y los no humanos- aún sentían por los oankali

-Me gustaría saber quién de los nuestros se encuentra cerca; será mas fácil curarle

-No puedo darle esos datos, Nikanji

-Comprendo. En ese caso, mientras más donantes tengan para oeka, mejor, capitán

-No existe riesgo de… contagio?

La superficie de Nikanji quedó lisa como un espejo y luego, lentamente, sus tentáculos resurgieron, incluyendo lo que parecían cabellos flotando hacia todos lados, como movidos por un viento invisible

-No, capitán. Esa es la base de nuestro Tratado con ustedes. No usamos nuestras feromonas en absoluto

-¿Y lo ocurrido con McCoy?

Nikanji frotó sus tentáculos, en el gesto de suspirar

-Oeka me puso al tanto. Mi lelka… es decir, el almirante Pike también me explicó la situación. Definitivamente, debe haber sido decisión de él y no de Khodahs, capitán. Sugiero que lo interrogue directamente… por otro lado, me gustaría hablar con su comandante

-¿Para?

-Los vulcanos son telépatas táctiles, capitán Kirk. Si él toca a oeka, sabrá que ustedes no tienen nada que temer. No tiene que hacer una fusión mental; aún en su serio estado, oeka puede leer sus sinapsis neuronales de una forma tan rápida como la telepatía misma. Quisiera que no tuviéramos tantas… demostraciones de xenofobia.

Jim asintió rápidamente. Una acusación directa de xenofobia era algo serio a considerar por parte de la Federación

-Kirk a enfermería

-Si capitán, aquí Chapel

-¿Chapel, está Spock ahí?

-Un momento, señor

La voz totalmente calma del vulcano

-Dígame, capitán

-¿Nyota está bien? ¿Y los chicos?

-Tuvo un descenso brusco de presión. El doctor M'Benga indica que se debe al sobresalto causado por el ataque al oankali. Le administró un sedante leve. Los pequeños están bien, aunque más quietos que de costumbre. El sedante les hizo efecto

Jim suspiró de alivio. Había sentido que el corazón se le detenía cuando vió a Nyota caer, cubierta de sangre, desde su puesto de trabajo y la ira inundándolo; habría podido matar a Caitius con sus propias manos. Controló su euforia

-Malditos romulanos… en fin, Spock, te necesito en el puente. Nikanji… quiere hablar contigo…

En la enfermería, Spock levantó una ceja. Le disgustaban los oankali y había tenido que recurrir a todo su control para soportar a Khodahs. Era el miembro de la tripulación que menos interactuaba con él.

-En un momento, Jim…

-Ah y Spock

-Digame, capitán

-No seas…no te portes como siempre, por favor. El oankali ha subrayado la palabra XENOFOBIA. No podemos darnos ese lujo, entendido?

-Sí, capitán.

-Muy bien. Kirk fuera

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Spock llegó al puente, Jim no estaba ahí. Seguramente había ido por más fruta al huerto, ya que Sulu estaba ahora al mando. Nikanji sonrió y lo saludó en un perfecto vulcano, además de presentar sus cuatro dedos en la tradicional "V"

-Comandante Spock

-Señor…

-Sólo Nikanj, Spock. No tenemos títulos

-Muy bien, Nikanj. Usted solicitó mi presencia

-Efectivamente. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que supieras, Oeka

"_Oeka?¿ P__or qué me llama de esa forma? Así se dirigen a sus hijos…o a las creaturas que forman…"_

Ninkanji desplegó sobre la pantalla dos tablas de instrucciones. Spock las reconoció de inmediato; eran impresiones genómicas. Nikanj parecía estar buscando algo, hasta que señaló una de las casi infinitas instrucciones, en rojo, en ambas tablas

-Sabes lo que son, verdad?

-Sí, Nikanji. Son las impresiones genéticas que ustedes usan en sus memorias para reproducir la vida en un planeta y la razón por las que ustedes se declararon desterrados de la galaxia y nosotros aceptamos ese trato

El ooloi sonrió

-Me siento orgulloso de ti, Oeka: te diré de quien son estas impresiones. Una, es de James T. Kirk. La otra, de Amanda Warrington…

Spock controló a la perfección su rostro, pero no sus manos ni su espalda ni su mirada. Comprendió entonces por qué el ooloi le hablaba en vulcano; nadie en el puente lo dominaba. A excepción de Uhura. Y ella no se hallaba ahí. Nikanji le dio exactamente 5 punto tres segundos para comprender

-Esta instrucción, que marqué en rojo, fue genéticamente modificada, hace 4,500 años, de manera que apareciera en ellos. Si miras atentamente, sólo es una cadena de aminoácidos. Es la razón por la que tu madre pudo desarrollar empatía con un vulcano y la razón por la que James puede hacer una fusión mental contigo, sin ser telépata…

Spock tomó aire, indignado por dentro ¿Con qué autoridad aquellos seres se habían atrevido a tanto?

-Comprendo. Violaron ustedes las Regulaciones del Tratado

-No. Esas instrucciones quedaron ahí, a partir de la línea temporal alterna. No pudimos hacer nada para corregirlas. Tampoco teníamos forma de prever que, en un futuro, Amanda Warrington se casaría con un vulcano y engendraría un hijo, con la misma empatía y que de paso, sería un telépata táctil, gracias a su inusitada herencia vulcana. Huelga decir que pudo tenerte precisamente por esa instrucción genética. Hacer el mestizaje entre un vulcano y un humano es como aparear a una araña con una flor, por decir algo. La diferencia genética es abismal.

En el caso de George Kirk, la instrucción apareció en su abuelo, Tiberio. No pudimos prever lo ocurrido… pero puedo decirte qué habría pasado si ustedes, en esta línea temporal no se hubiesen encontrado.

Tu no existirías. Y de estar aquí, James te faltaría, por siempre; habrías adoptado el Kohlinar para suprimir tus emociones y ni siquiera lo habrías reconocido, en el caso posible de que dieras con el -uno con un millón de ceros antes del punto decimal de probabilidad. La vida de James habría terminado en Iowa, seguramente en un pleito más o en un accidente con su moto.

Este tipo de cosas, Spock, no las llamamos "destino". Las conoces como "efectos mariposa" y fue lo que T'Pina trató de hacerte entender en su carta. Lo importante de todos estos infinitos y pequeños cambios es que ambos han logrado cosas que ni siquiera nuestros mejores caólogos habrían sido capaces de prever. Salvaron a la Tierra y a la Federación… una corrección de entropía, un orden nacido del desorden, tal y como, ilógicamente, debe de ser…

Spock enverdeció, los nudillos blancos, controlando su propia ira ¿El ser frente a él le estaba diciendo que se debia a ELLOS que Jim estuviera en su vida? ¿Qué por eso, su madre había existido y él estaba ahí? ¿Y por eso lo llamaba "oeka? ¿Acaso él lo había hecho? ¿Y de qué intentaba convencerlo? ¿De que el caos que había rodeado su vida entera era válido y de no ser por éste, su vida no existiría? Toda su educación se rebelaba contra ello

-Disculpe, Nikanji, pero no veo ningún objetivo lógico en decirme esto. No siento gratitud hacia ustedes y si, me parece que ha habido una seria intervención contra nuestra propia libertad

-Es al contrario, Spock. Soy yo quien debo presentarte mis disculpas. Cometimos una cantidad de errores mínimos en el pasado, que no pudimos controlar después. Te llamé porque te estoy dando la libertad de elegir. De forma totalmente química, puedo alterar tu percepción del pasado y también, la de James. Nunca se recordarán. Jamás constituirán una pareja y menos, una familia. El vivirá su propia vida como terrano o como un cadete más en la Flota y tu, regresarás a Vulcano II, elegirás como pareja a alguien de los clanes principales y tu vida transcurrirá como debe ser, calma y lógica. Podemos alterar incluso los recuerdos de Nyota, de la tripulación entera del Enterprise y desvanecer a tus futuros hijos, totalmente. Ni siquiera tomaríamos sus genes. En mi opinión personal, Spock, esto que ocurrió contigo y con James, dista muchísimo de ser un error y nunca pretendimos atentar contra su libertad. Nuestro peor error fue creernos una especie de dioses. No lo somos. Pero si tu crees que es erróneo, eres libre de elegir y haremos lo posible por componerlo…

El vulcano pensó, calmadamente. James… Jim no era ningún error en su vida. Era exasperante y necio e ilógico y un tanto irracional a veces y terco como una mula y apasionado y… lo amaba.

Era todo lo que constituía la vida emocional de Spock, su parte humana, heredada de Amanda, su madre, tan humana como Jim. Y Nyota era su mejor amiga. Y el resto de su vida, el Enterprise, la Flota… no podía considerar eso como erróneo. Su ira contra el ooloi desapareció. Simplemente, no tenía fundamentos lógicos.

-Sigo sin ver un objetivo claro en esta entrevista, Nikanji. Por supuesto que no considero mi vida como un error. Lógicamente, usted quiere algo de mi, que no puede hacer personalmente…

Nikanj se aplanó totalmente, la señal de una risa alegre

-Oeka, eres tan inteligente… que no creo que tenga qué decirte qué es lo que espero de ti. Sé que sabrás hacer lo correcto –alzó su mano- Larga vida y Prosperidad, Spock…

La pantalla se oscureció.

En otra nave, a muchos años luz de ahí…

Kahguyat puso la mano en el hombro de Nikanj

-Te creyó

-Indudablemente

El anciano oankali asintió, conectando sus tentáculos a la cabeza de su hijo mayor

-Me enorgullezco de ti, Nikanj. Sacrificaste a tu lelka para que esos dos pudieran estar juntos…

-Era más importante, para el curso de los acontecimientos, Ooan

-Lo sé. Pero no te duele menos…

Nikanj pensó en Chris Pike

-No, Ooan. Pero está hecho…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las leves heridas que cada tentáculo había dejado en su piel, estaban cerrándose rápidamente. La escena en su mente se repitió una vez; Sulu, quitándose la camisa y cambiando los tentáculos, del cuerpo de McCoy al suyo propio.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Sulu?

El japonés sonrió

-Khodahs es mi amigo, doctor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Y la teniente Uhura me hizo comer muchísimo… es necesario que nos turnemos. Descanse, por favor

-¡No!

-Bien. Son órdenes del capitán. Podemos llamar al puente y confirmarlo…

Chapel se acercó, con un hipospray en la mano

-No me hará sedarlo para que obedezca, verdad, doctor?

McCoy no supo cómo llegó a su habitación. Se miró en el espejo. Notó el olor. Pasto recién cortado, el perfume de la piel de Khodahs…

Ahí estaban sus juguetes –un cubo de lego salido de quien sabe donde diablos y una pelota pequeña- sus libros predilectos y sus tiestos de flores. El oankali era irresistiblemente tierno; había cicatrizado cada herida en el corazón de Leonard a punta de besos. La sola idea de perderlo ponía a McCoy al borde de su resistencia. Sus manos temblaban, apoyadas contra el frío recubrimiento del baño. Notó las gotas cálidas en el piso, resbalando por su rostro y deseó que fueran sangre.

Lelka…

La última unión, el atriamiento con alguien más, para que pudieran tener hijos. Leonard tembló. Por un momento, decidió que no le importaría demasiado. Khodahs era todo cariño, comprensión, risas acompañadas de brandy sauriano y noches de sexo espléndido, que dejaban a Bones fácilmente agotado y feliz. No podía perderlo. Tragó saliva, conteniendo el llanto, reconociendo el precio.

Si se atriaba al oankali, nunca podría volver a tocar a un ser humano. Ni siquiera, a la mujer que eligiera vivir a su lado. Si acaso, a sus futuros hijos. Y solamente, a su ooloi.

Sus pacientes no serían problema; su compasión por los demás no cambiaría…

¡Dios mío! Pero… en qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso tenía gusanos antarianos en la cabeza? Nikanj no lo permitiría. Kahguyat tampoco. Ni la Flota. Ni Jim. James Tiberius Kirk preferiría matarlo, con toda seguridad, antes de dejarlo atriarse con un oankali. Y Joanie, su hija? y Jocelyn?

Alguien tocó a su puerta. Se secó el rostro como pudo. Era Jim

-Bones…

Ninguno añadió nada más. James lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo; McCoy reprimió un gemido

-Khodahs no morirá, es muy fuerte

-¡No tienes idea! ¡Es casi un niño!

-Sí la tengo. Chris… el almirante Pike me lo confirmó. Y no creo en escenarios de fracaso, Bones. Vine a darte las gracias, de parte de los tres…

Si algo odiaba McCoy era que le agradecieran por hacer bien su trabajo

-¿Por?

-Por dejar que Khodahs tomase el lugar de Uhura. Porque, de no ser por ti, nuestros bebés habrían muerto

-¡Maldita sea, Jim! ¡No me agradezcas nada y menos en nombre del duende verde! Además, ese idiota de mil tentáculos hizo las cosas por iniciativa propia…

-Seee, claro

-¿No me crees?

-Khodahs me lo dijo. Quería ensayar eso como un procedimiento de seguridad para proteger a Uhura, llegado el caso y TU LO AUTORIZASTE. Además. Spock está ahora con él…

McCoy enmudeció atónito

-Uhura los está alimentando. Y ya conoces a Spock; insistió a su modo. Dijo que era el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Cuando su turno termine, yo también lo alimentaré…

McCoy conocía bien el temor y resentimiento que se les tenía a los oankali. Antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué, Jim le respondió, dándole una palmada en el hombro

-Es un miembro de MI tripulación, Bones, parte del Enterprise. Arriesgó su vida por todos nosotros. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él… en cuanto tiempo podrás volver a Enfermería?

Mc Coy suspiró profundamente, dejando sus temores a un lado tanto como podía. Tenía que volver a ser el eficaz médico de siempre

-Dame diez minutos para ducharme, capitán y me reportaré a mi puesto de inmediato

Jim sonrió

-No esperaba menos de ti, Bones

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Eres feliz"_

"_Si, lo soy"_

"_¿Por qué entonces, no te atrías con él?"_

"_No debo. El no me lo ha pedido"_

"_Lo amas"_

"_Más que a nada"_

"_Inténtalo. Es una consecuencia lógica"_

"_No puedo, Spock. El debe pedírmelo. El sacrificio es muy duro"_

"_¿En qué consiste?"_

"_El NUNCA podrá tocarla, a nuestra pareja mujer. Sólo a través de mi; no todos pueden soportarlo. Tampoco podrá volver a tocar a un ser humano"_

"_Lo subestimas, Eka"_

"_Basta por hoy, Spock. Tu sangre tiene buen sabor y un aroma…dulce. Svai, sabes?"_

"_Come un poco mas, Eka"_

"_Todos han resistido sólo dos horas. Tu llevas más de seis"_

"_Soy mas fuerte que el resto. Y se lo debo a Nikanj…"_

"_¿Nika? ¿Qué te dijo Ooan?"_

"_Ya te contaré alguna vez. No es el momento. El capitán viene a relevarme…puedes soltarme?"_

Jim vió con horror como los tentáculos salían de la piel pálida de Spock, dejando heridas circulares, sangrientas, que se iban cerrando lentamente. No era hora de ser cobarde. Se sacó la camisa y se recostó al lado del ooloi. Spock acarició despacio sus rubios y despeinados cabellos; los tentáculos se unieron firmemente a la piel de Jim

-¿Te duele?

-No. Siento un poco de… vértigo. Vé a descansar.

Spock se levantó y tomó su ropa, confuso y torpe. Antes de dar un paso más, el hipospray lo dejó inconsciente. Bones sonrió, detrás de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

NdA: Espero que no haya sido demasiado previsible. Deseadme suerte. Namasté y gracias por sus lecturas. FA.


	10. Chapter 10, Complicaciones

10, Complicaciones

-Y… le creíste?

-Conozco los dos mapas, Jim. Cuando tenía quince años de edad, mi padre me mostró los de mi madre. Además, mi madre tuvo tres abortos, antes de que yo pudiese llegar a término. Y revisé el tuyo, cuando trataba de encontrar un patrón lógico a tu comportamiento. Por supuesto, nunca me habría fijado en que tenían la misma instrucción, de no ser porque Nikanji me lo hizo notar…

Jim miró el ventanal, lleno de estrellas, recargado en el pecho de Spock, mientras éste acariciaba sus cabellos. Por fin estaban disfrutando de un momento de merecido descanso, después de toda la crisis. Khodahs estaba en plena recuperación; sus heridas estaban cerradas y duraría dormido un día más, a lo sumo. McCoy mismo lucía relajado y Uhura no había pasado del susto.

Ciertamente, no le habían permitido donar nada de su sangre a Khodahs; a cambio, había trabajado con Scotty todo lo posible para que los replicadores prepararan la fruta como era debido y tuvieran lista la cantidad de sopa de nueces requerida.

Jim pensó un momento en todo lo que Nikanj había hablado con el vulcano. Increíble como sonaba, recordó el instante en que vió por primera vez a Spock… y como su enojo contra él había tenido dos razones principales. La primera, que el duende verde lo estaba humillando frente a todos los cadetes. Y la segunda, que se había sentido atraído por él, casi instantáneamente. Alguna vez, en el pasado, había intentado un par de relaciones homosexuales –más por curiosidad que por otra cosa- y decidido que no, no era lo suyo. Spock? Era otra cosa.

Todo se había ido desarrollando de una forma casi automática, desde el instante en que Spock casi lo mató –al tocar su muñeca, cuando trataba de detenerlo, pudo sentir lo mismo que él sentía, una atracción irrefrenable… y casi la misma razón de su ira, independientemente de que Jim lo había provocado- hasta que entró al puente, solicitando ser su primer oficial.

Las partidas de ajedrez, la ocasional cena juntos hasta el encuentro en la cubierta de observación y el beso –al estilo humano- que siguió después, habían terminado por definir muchas cosas. Acarició sus costados, besándolo en el centro del pecho

-¿T´hy´la?

Jim sonrió y tomó el rostro de Spock en sus manos, hasta besarlo en la boca

-No me importa si los oankali hicieron o no algo, Spock. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte y lo sabes…

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Los dos se miraron por un instante; 0300 del gamma shift. El equivalente a las 3 de la mañana. Jim se levantó y se puso los pantalones del pijama reglamentario ¿Por qué no los habrían llamado por el intercom? La puerta se deslizó, dejando ver a una temblorosa Uhura, los largos cabellos trenzados flojamente, en su amplia bata de dormir. Jim la hizo pasar de inmediato. Spock se puso su propia pijama, más por comodidad que por decoro; generalmente no sentía la menor timidez frente a Nyota o Jim.

-¿Qué pasa, teniente? –James la tomó por los hombros. Ella se veía vacilante, asustada

-…Disculpen la hora, capitán, es que…algo no anda bien…

-¿Necesitas a Bones?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se veía a punto de llorar.

"_Debeserunodeesoscambioshormonales...sesientefrágil"_

"_¿Quéhacemos?"_

"_Dejé.Ellaoloschicoslaestanponiendoasí"_

Jim la abrazó, esperando que ella lo rechazara. Al contrario, ella comenzó a llorar, sobre su hombro desnudo.

-No sé que ocurre, capitán… los bebés están muy inquietos… puedo quedarme con ustedes un momento?

Spock sonrió y la besó en la frente

-Ven. Creo que algo de té será sumamente conveniente…

Jim la llevó al sofá y ella se recargó, haciendo notar su incomodidad. El capitán miró hacia la deshecha cama y sonrió, pícaramente

-Si no te importa subir a nuestra cama, Nyota, creo que estarás más cómoda…

Apiló un buen montón de cojines y alisó las desordenadas sábanas. Afortunadamente, habían tenido sexo en la regadera, de modo que no había… evidencia húmeda que cubrir.

Uhura suspiró de alivio; como fuera, los bebés no eran una carga ligera. Spock regresó del replicador, con tres tazas de té. Bebieron despacio, esperando que ella se calmara. Jim puso la mano sobre su vientre y de inmediato, recibió una pequeña patada. Algo puso en alerta a Spock. Puso su mano sobre la de Jim y cerró los ojos. Dos pequeños corazones latían rápido y regularmente. El tercero, tenia ligeras pausas. Como si estuviera muy cansado. Spock hizo lo posible por comunicarse con el bebé aún no nacido y ello pareció recuperar el ritmo del corazón de éste. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Uhura estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Uno de los chicos se sentía molesto… la despertó y la trajo con nosotros, para tranquilizarse. Ya esta mejor

-Y…qué hacemos ahora?

Los dos miraron a la mujer, totalmente relajada, ocupando el centro de su amplia cama

-Puedo quedarme en el sofá, Jim

-Si, y si se despierta junto a mi, me quedaré sin dientes…

Uhura abrió los ojos, inesperadamente

-Se que es absurdo pero…podrían quedarse conmigo?

Spock elevó una ceja. Jim tuvo que contener la risa. Bueno después de todo, Uhura estaba embarazada y hasta ahora, no había manifestado ninguno de los comportamientos considerados "comunes" en una mujer en su estado –náuseas o antojos inesperados, desmayos o cosas por el estilo ¿Qué de extraño tenía que quisiera dormir con los dos?

Jim señaló con la barbilla a Spock; mejor que él preguntara

-Por supuesto, Nyota. Estamos para protegerte y hacerte sentir cómoda ¿Cómo te agradaría que nos quedemos?

Ella cerró los ojos, bostezando como un gato

-Uno a cada lado…que no es obvio?

Spock y Jim subieron a la cama, tratando de no tocarla, para darle el espacio mas amplio posible

-¿Serían tan amables de abrazarme, capitán, comandante? ¿Acaso huelo mal o algo asi?

Jim abrió la boca sin decir palabra y Spock alzó ambas cejas. Ella tomó un brazo de cada uno y los cruzó sobre su amplio vientre, recargándose en el hombro de Spock y haciendo que Jim se apoyara en el suave hombro de ella. Al principio, los dos se quedaron totalmente tiesos… hasta advertir la suave respiración de Uhura. Estaba profundamente dormida

-¿Y bien? ¿Se te ocurre algo? –murmuró Jim

-Francamente, t'hy'la, sí se me ocurre. Vamos a dormir, no podemos hacer nada más…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jim despertó con la sensación de algo suave, cálido, contra su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba entre los pechos de Nyota y que ella lo sujetaba firmemente de la nuca. Miró hacia todos lados, sabiendo que si Nyota lo hallaba en esa posición, su sentencia de muerte estaría firmada. Spock en cambio, dormía justo sobre el pequeño espacio bajo su pecho izquierdo, entre éste y el crecido vientre. Los dos estaban totalmente abrazados a ella, los dedos de ambos enlazados sobre su cuerpo. Jim tuvo dos preocupaciones urgentes; su erección matutina, apresada contra el muslo de Nyota y su incapacidad de escapar de ella, sin despertarla.

Rozó los dedos de Spock; el vulcano se despertó de inmediato

"_N__otemuevas"_

"_Q__uesucede?"_

"_E__stamos… atrapados"_

"_N__ocreoqueNyotasemolesteporello"_

"_N__osetu,peroyo…noestoysolodespiertopequeñoJimtambienloestá"_

"_P__odriadecirlomismodepequeñoSpock"_

"_¿Q__uédiabloshacemos?"_

"_Sugieroquelosdosnoslevantemoslamismotiempoycorramosalbaño…"_

Jim trató de zafarse, pero el agarre de Nyota en su nuca sólo se hizo más firme. Su otra mano bajó, hasta encontrar las de ellos y las dirigió justo a su entrepierna. James T. Kirk palideció del pánico ¿Qué carajos intentaba Nyota? Desde donde estaba, sólo podía distinguir un ojo de Spock, tan asombrado como el suyo.

El intercomm sonó. Los dos suspiraron, aliviados, corriendo a contestar. Nyota sólo se dio vuelta en la cama y siguió profundamente dormida

-Ingeniería, capitán, buenos días

-Buenos dias, Scotty, qué hay?

-Hay una parte de los tubos Jeffrey que… no sé cómo explicarlo. Parecen estar vivos o algo así…

-Scotty…estás sobrio?

-Más que un cura a punto de dar misa, capitán… puede darse una vuelta por aquí?

Benditos quehaceres diarios, pensó Jim

-Dame diez minutos, quién está al mando?

-Chekov, me parece

-Ok, Kirk fuera.

Antes de que Nyota exhalara el siguiente suspiro, Spock y Jim saltaron a la regadera, juntos, besándose como lo hacían en cada amanecer

-Te extrañé

-Jim, estás exagerando

-No despertamos todos los dias con una embarazada separándonos, hasta donde yo sepa

Spock besó su nariz, enrojecida por el agua caliente. Jim alzó el rostro y su boca se perdió en la del vulcano

-No tenemos tiempo para complacernos, capitán

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido?

-Le dijiste a Scotty que bajarías en diez minutos

-Minutos, horas, qué importa?

-El Alpha shift está a punto de comenzar… pero puedo hacerme cargo, si me lo permites…

Antes de que Jim reaccionara, Spock se arrodilló en el piso húmedo y se tragó enteramente el empapado y firme sexo de Jim. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, alguien entró al baño. Jim retuvo un suspiro; afortunadamente la mampara era opaca

-Lo siento, capitán, Spock… necesitaba orinar

Jim respondió entre jadeos contenidos

-No… te preocupes, teniente…

Uhura salió del baño tan repentinamente como había entrado y, sin que Jim se diera cuenta, Spock cambió los controles del agua caliente por fría, levantando una empapada ceja

-Más vale que nos demos prisa…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jim revisó largamente los tubos Jeffrey junto con Scotty; efectivamente, en el rincón de uno de ellos, parecía haber una especie de musgo que latía. Ninguno de los otros sensores indicaba que fuera algo vivo. Pero indudablemente, estaba latiendo, respirando, haciendo algo

-Mejor descontamina esta área. Te mandaré a Khodahs en un momento… él debe saber de qué se trata… si no es que él mismo lo hizo

-Fue lo primero que pensé, capitán

-¿Cómo lo hallaste?

Scotty puso cara de circunstancias

-¿La verdad? Anoche…bueno, el buen doctor y yo tomamos un par de tragos. Dejé el whisky junto a los tubos y hoy al amanecer, no había rastro ni de la botella ni de su contenido. Puedo jurar por mi abuela sorda y ciega que nadie pasó por aquí antes que yo, capitán…

Jim negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Scotty no tenía remedio

-Bien, de todas formas tengo que ver a Bones. Asegúrate de que eso no siga creciendo. Aíslalo de alguna forma y avísame si algo más pasa

-Sí, señor

Jim tomó el turbolift. Había visto ese tipo de crecimiento latente en otro lado pero…dónde? El pensamiento se borró de su mente en cuanto se reunió con Spock y Uhura en la Enfermería. Khodahs y Bones ya estaban ahí, esperándolo. McCoy empezó

-Uhura está teniendo cambios hormonales que son bastante normales… con todo, quería hablar con ustedes porque, de acuerdo al último monitoreo de Khodahs, tenemos dos problemas enfrente, a resolver

Los tres se miraron entre sí. El ooloi habló

-Uno de los pequeños tiene grandes probabilidades de no llegar al final…

Jim casi saltó de la silla, pero Spock lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse. Uhura puso las manos sobre su vientre, como protegiendo a los pequeños

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?

Spock acarició la mano de Jim, en un gesto tranquilizador y a la vez, tomó la de Nyota. Estaban juntos en esto. Preguntó, sin inflexión alguna en su voz

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Eka?

-Encontré diferenciaciones serias en su sangre. Por razones que aun no comprendemos bien, es un vulcano completo. Si lo mantenemos dentro, tarde o temprano hará el ambiente tóxico para sus hermanos. La sangre de Uhura mas la alimentación con la que los proveemos no le sirve, lo está asesinando lentamente, paralizando su corazón por momentos…

Jim sintió el corazón en la garganta y Uhura se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo el llanto. Dios mío, pensó Jim, no me digan que tienen que abortarlo, porfavorporfavor_porfavor_. Spock habló, calmadamente

-T'Sa-fu lo mencionó. He tratado de hacer fusión mental con él, varias veces… insiste en que ama a sus hermanos y preferiría morir antes que hacerles daño…

-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! No lo permitiré… no puedes dejar que le hagan algo, Spock!

Uhura ni siquiera habló. Spock continuó, calmadamente

-¿Qué opciones tenemos, Eka, doctor McCoy?

Khodahs se dirigió a Jim

-Antes que nada, capitán, quiero decirle que NUNCA pensamos en abortarlo, aunque T'Sa-fu sea capaz de dar su vida por sus hermanos. Ustedes tendrán dos hijos con una cuarta parte de sangre vulcana y a T'Sa-fu, un vulcano completo. Nuestra idea es moverlo a la bolsa de sustentamiento, hasta que nazca, o matará a sus hermanos y a Uhura. Él no quiere eso. Nosotros tampoco. La cirugía no es tan arriesgada y en otro sentido, aligerará la carga sobre el esqueleto de la teniente y sobre su corazón. Necesitaremos de toda su cooperación

-¿En… qué sentido? –preguntó un Jim un poco menos nervioso

-Tendrán que turnarse para mantener la bolsa cerca de sus corazones las 24 horas de cada día

Los dos asintieron de inmediato. McCoy siguió hablando

-Hay más cosas que deben saber. T'Sa-fu podría nacer con algunos daños…hay grandes probabilidades de que haya perdido ya la vista o de que no logre caminar o…

Spock lo interrumpió

-Asumiremos la responsabilidad de lo que haga falta, doctor

McCoy frunció el ceño. Khodahs recuperó la sonrisa

-Comandante Spock, en caso de que ocurriera algo… inesperado, quisiera su autorización para hacer las modificaciones genéticas necesarias. Creo que T'Sa-fu se lo merece y sus padres, también…

Spock inclinó la cabeza, en señal de gratitud

-Meditaré seriamente sobre el asunto, eka. Si T'Sa-fu ha logrado comunicar tanto, estoy seguro de que será lo suficientemente fuerte como para sortear cualquier asunto… inesperado

Mc Coy siguió hablando

-Ahora, Nyota tiene una pequeña… carencia hormonal. Le falta oxcitocina para poder acomodar a los gemelos para su próximo nacimiento

Uhura habló

-Doctor, creo que tiene la aprobación de los tres para administrarme lo que sea necesario… o es ilegal hacerlo?

McCoy sonrió malignamente, mientras Khodahs parecía estar conteniendo la risa. Oh no. OH NO. Spock SABIA de qué estaban hablando. Tomó la mano de Uhura

-La oxcitocina administrada no atraviesa la barrera química del cerebro, para un ser humano, Nyota, Jim. Debe ser generada en el hipotálamo, el cual obedece órdenes de la hipófisis para que aparezca. Es lo que se conoce como "hormona de la fidelidad", ya que permite a los humanos formar parejas estables. Aparece durante los períodos de lactancia y antes del parto, en las hembras humanas y de algunas otras especies.

-¡Precisamente!- dijo McCoy- se te olvidó añadir, mi querido duende verde, que también se genera durante el orgasmo de una hembra embarazada… en cantidades industriales. Muy similares a lo que Nyota requiere…

-¿Y eso qué significa, Bones?

Khodahs contuvo el reflejo de aplanar sus tentáculos

-Bien, por crudo que suene –añadió el oankali- uno de ustedes o ambos, ya lo decidirán, deben satisfacer sexualmente a la teniente Uhura, de manera que el embarazo siga el perfecto curso que ha logrado llevar y al mismo tiempo, tendrán que turnarse en el cuidado de T'Sa-fu… es algo complicado pero…

Jim estalló en carcajadas. Uhura los miró a ambos con horror

-Doctor… no estará hablando en serio…Khodahs…

-¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE? Ella me sacará los ojos antes de que intente siquiera mirarla!

Spock se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención y mirándolos fijamente

-Yo no diría lo mismo, Jim y Nyota… después de lo sucedido anoche –elevó una ceja

McCoy abrió la boca y la cerró, varias veces; Khodahs quedó liso como un espejo

-¿Qué pasó… anoche?- por fin se atrevió a preguntar el médico

Spock le relató lo sucedido, hasta donde Nyota recordaba… y también, lo que no recordaba, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse profundamente.

Khodahs puso una de sus inmensas manos en el hombro de Jim

-Puedo solucionar esto, diseñando las feromonas exactas, capitán y usted, comandante, me gustaría que supiera que semejante intercambio sexual es indispensable para la salud de su madre subrogada y sus pequeños y que no romperá en modo alguno la fidelidad o fortaleza de su lazo con el capitán…

Spock tragó saliva. Sólo Jim lo notó. James Tiberius Kirk sabía a la perfección cuán posesivo con él, era su vulcano. En ningún sentido le agradaría que alguien más le pusiera las manos encima… así tuviera que ser Uhura. Pese a ello, su respuesta fue firme

-Haremos lo que sea necesario, eka, doctor. Será sólo cuestión de logística…

McCoy sonrió ampliamente

-Me alegra poder quitarme eso de encima…

-Al contrario, Bones, yo diría que eres un sádico perverso que ha disfrutado mucho la escena –dijo Kirk

-Maldición, Jim, soy un médico, no un terapeuta sexual! Lelka, prepara todo y avisa a Chapel y a M´Benga… y ya pueden largarse. Les informaré en cuanto la cirugía termine…

Los dos médicos salieron unos momentos, dejndo a los tres solos. Spock tomó a Uhura por los hombros

-Nyota… necesitas estar calma y ausente de stress… siempre has sido muy fuerte y sabes que te admiro por ello. Solucionaremos todo esto –la besó, brevemente, en los labios

"_Estuturnot´hy´la"_

James se acercó a ella, el rostro junto al de Spock y acarició sus largos cabellos. Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre, concentrándose en no decir ninguna estupidez

-Estamos… estoy en deuda contigo, Uhura. Sin ti, no existirían los pequeños. Sin ti, yo no habría tenido a Spock jamás… perdóname, si te herí por ello, no fue mi intención- se acercó a besarla y se detuvo, esperando a ver si ella lo aceptaba o rechazaba. Los ojos de Nyota estaban brillantes de lágrimas. Alzó la cara y besó a Jim.

Acarició las mejillas de ambos y se rió un poco

-Es curioso. No puedo dejar de pensar que son una pareja perfecta…

McCoy entró

-Agh… lárguense, ustedes dos; están inundando de miel empalagosa mi consultorio

Jim lo golpeó en el hombro

-Se llama envidia, Bones…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

p.d. T'Sa-fu sólo significa "el hijo" o "mi hijo" en vulcano. No será ese el nombre del bebé. Spock lo llama así, de manera obvia… y lógica.


	11. Chapter 11 Farewell, 1

Warnings; Anatomía alien minuciosamente descrita, de acuerdo a los manuales Vulcanos –consultar Memory Alpha- Rated M.

Cap 11, Farewell 1

Nikanj lucía molesto, en la pantalla, "mirando" a su hijo menor con los tentáculos en forma de amenaza. Ese chico. Era demasiado… humano, tendiente a jerarquizar y había que hacerlo obedecer como a uno. Khodahs se mantenía igualmente serio, James T. Kirk a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, oeka?

-Porque está viva, Ooan…

-No te pertenece ni puedes intervenir y lo sabes

-ELLA dijo que sí, que podía lograrlo. Y puede hacerlo, Ooan. Una vez que esté completada, no necesitará ni siquiera dilitium o a Scotty para repararla. Podrá hacerlo por sí misma y generar a otras como ella. Podrá seguir viajando en warp y haciendo cambios al transwarp. Podrá tener acceso a las alternatividades del árbol cuántico, cuando cambie la Constante Universal

-¿Y tú crees que eso sea una ventaja para ellos? ¿Conocer todos sus futuros posibles, todos sus destinos, todos sus triunfos o fracasos?

Khodahs dejó caer sus tentáculosfideos sobre su "rostro", desconcertado. Él sólo quería compartir algo con sus amigos humanos y con Lelka. Sólo pensaba en beneficiarlos.

Nikanj adivinó sus pensamientos, pese a que no podía olerlo ni escucharlo

-Los humanos tienen una frase sobre ello, oeka; "el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones"… ya fracasamos previamente, debido a nuestra intención de proteger la vida, cuando es ella quien debe protegerse a si misma. Biologizar al Enterprise puede ser una buena idea… dentro de diez mil años y no antes

-Pero…

-Sin peros, Oeka. Descríbeme qué fue lo que lograste

-La aleación de titanio-carbón-acero es capaz de anidar fullerenos, Ooan. La estructura carbónica le permite respirar. El frío del espacio convierte la piel de la nave en un súperconductor; la energía se conserva dentro de un círculo casi infinito. Comería todos los residuos de naves, en cada batalla o cualquier chatarra espacial. Mantendría su nivel de carbón usando el CO2 de la respiración de los tripulantes y casi todos sus desechos. Sería capaz de cultivar la comida para los 430 que viven en ella. Generaría un escudo 5 veces más fuerte que el que ahora utiliza… aunque habría que alimentarla después. Sus heridas se repararían solas, igual que Lo. Reajustaría todo su mantenimiento. Navegaría casi por si misma, sólo con las órdenes del capitán…

Spock intervino

-Con todo lo fascinante que me parece tu trabajo, Eka, debes reconocer que no hay forma de que el Enterprise se comunique contigo…

El ooloi se enderezó, indignado

-Oh, pero sí lo hizo! Rastreé toda su personalidad en las computadoras, en su maquinaria, en los reactores. Todo en ella late. Incluso ustedes se refieren a la nave como "ella" o "esta chica" o "esta malvada mujer es la única a la que amo", como la llama Scotty. Puede que mi raza manipule las palabras, señor Spock, pero no somos capaces de mentir…

Nikanj cambió de técnica

-No dudo que así haya sido, Khodahs. Sin embargo, el Enterprise está aún hecho de tres cosas; metal, material plástico y mentes humanas. Y, por el momento, éstas mentes son su personalidad principal. Ella no tiene todavía la madurez e identidad para manejarse sola. Podría destruírlos y después, autodestruírse. Su tiempo no ha llegado aún, lo comprendes, verdad?

Si Khodahs hubiera tenido ojos, estaría llorando, frente a la reprimenda de su padre. Y nadie podía abrazarlo para consolarle; Lelka no estaba ahí y los demás le temían. Y eso, le hacía daño. Sorpresivamente, Spock puso una de sus delicadas manos en su hombro, dirigiéndose al oankali en la pantalla, transmitiéndole cierto grado de seguridad al joven ooloi

-Estoy seguro, Nika, que Khodahs sólo necesita un… mayor campo de experimentación. Esta alternatividad le es… limitada. Todos cometemos errores y, aunque no intento disculparlo, no creo que haya existido malicia de su parte. Estamos seguros de que su enorme interés científico y sus principios de proteger la vida, lo distinguen como un oankali. Sólo debe crecer en el lugar correcto… aunque claro, ésta es mi opinión personal

Kirk se adelantó

-Coincido con el señor Spock, Nikanji. Khodahs es, en muchos sentidos, un miembro inapreciable del Enterprise y no tenemos una forma concreta de pagarle lo que le debemos y los esfuerzos que ha hecho por nosotros, como tripulación y por nuestra familia cercana… pero está tomándose derechos que no le corresponden

Spock siguió hablando

-El ambiente en la nave le es difícil, no todos pueden sobrellevarlo fácilmente sin temerle. Recomendaría su reubicación en Chkahichdahk, en cuanto su trabajo aquí termine. Ha estado demasiado tiempo entre humanos y no podemos pasar por encima de sus necesidades, Nika. Usted sabe a lo que me refiero…

Nikanji asintió

-No es fácil conseguir un atriamiento para alguien de su edad, comandante. Y menos cuando nuestro consenso ha decidido que éste se dé por voluntad propia

Khodahs intervino, alarmado

-¡No! ¡No quiero que me vuelvan a la Madre! ¡Soy un subadulto y terminaré de crecer en cuanto me atríe! Lelka…

Nikanj respondió, secamente

-El doctor Leonard McCoy NO es tu lelka, pese a lo que sientas o creas sentir, oeka. De acuerdo al calendario de T'Pina y McCoy, los gemelos nacerán en una semana más y el tercero, durará en la bolsa por otro mes. Sugiero firmemente que medites sobre tu futuro. Los vulcanos no son la única especie que nos ha necesitado. Nuestro trabajo no puede circunscribirse y tampoco puede darse libremente

-¡No quiero otra alternatividad! ¡Quiero quedarme en el Enterprise! Ella recorre toda la galaxia, no tiene fronteras, busca conocimiento por todas partes! Ooan, ésta mi escuela ideal! ¡Puedo aprender tanto! ¡He recolectado miles de genes de cada planeta visitado!

Por favor… no me prives de ella, de esto… soportaré la ausencia, te lo aseguro… hasta si me deslías de Lel… del doctor McCoy, seré capaz de…

Nikanj dejó caer sus tentáculos sobre el "rostro"

-Si tuvieras tus parejas estables, Khodahs, te lo permitiría, porque hay mucho de razón en tus palabras. El Enterprise es un lugar magnífico para un ooloi. Pero no estás atriado y eso, te volverá inestable, incapaz de juicio y raciocinio, anulará tu lógica y nos hará perderte. Nuestro Consenso no puede darse ese lujo –Nikanji hizo una pausa- y hay algo más. Soy tu ooan del mismo sexo, oeka , mi primer construído, y tu madre te amó así. Y Aoor. Y Diichaan. Todos los que somos tu familia. No podemos perderte, aunque esa sea tu voluntad…

Khodahs salió del puente sin pedir permiso, casi arrastrándose, sin contestar. Estaba furioso, pero no le daría el gusto a Nika y al resto que se enterasen. Si la puerta no hubiera sido deslizable, seguramente la habría golpeado como un adolescente en pleno berrinche, cuando su padre se niega a prestarle el auto para impresionar a una chica.

Nikanji, en la pantalla, sonrió, irremediablemente

-Capitán Kirk, comandante Spock, puedo hacerles una pregunta de tipo personal?

Spock elevó una ceja. Jim lo miró y luego los dos asintieron. Kirk respondió

-Por supuesto, Nikanji

-¿Quién de ustedes dos es el alocado, impulsivo, desobediente a la autoridad, ilógico, tendiente a la promiscuidad, irracional, irresponsable a veces y "terco como una mula", sí, creo que es el modismo correcto?

Spock hizo algo que jamás, JAMÁS, había hecho frente a Jim o a otro alien. Sonrió, lo que equivalía, para un vulcano, a asfixiarse de risa. James Tiberius Kirk enrojeció y tomó aire, pero no pudo contestar. Spock se contuvo y respondió, sonriendo aún

-Es el capitán de nuestra nave, Nika… por qué lo pregunta?

Nikanji se aplanó totalmente, quedando liso como un espejo, señal de que él también reía

-Me intrigaba de dónde estaba tomando Khodahs un modelo… porque lo está copiando increíblemente bien, neh?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chekov reconoció, aterrado, el patrón de la burbuja warp abriéndose frente a ellos

-¡Capitán! ¡Señor Spock! ¡Es un Ave de Rapiña!

Esta vez, Uhura no desobedeció ninguna orden y Khodahs no tardó en tomar su puesto. La alerta roja sonó en todas las cubiertas . Jim aseguró la bolsa contra su pecho. Como fuera, estaba blindada por fuera con la misma aleación del casco, en infinitas y diminutas escamas. El pequeño corazón que latía dentro de ella no se sintió alterado.

-Capitán, considero lógico que la bolsa sea puesta en lugar seguro, al lado de la teniente

-Estoy de acuerdo… pero no antes de haber hablado con ellos; Khodahs, abre una línea

La pantalla mostró a un klingon joven

-¿Qué están haciendo en nuestro espacio? –ladró, casi

-Soy el capitán James T. Kirk y hablo en nombre de la Federación. Son ustedes los que están fuera de sus fronteras ¿Quién es usted?

-Rooan, Primer oficial… Kirk, eh? El que jodió a los romulanos –soltó una risita- no pensé que nos toparíamos con un pez tan gordo…

Un largo tentáculo tocó delicadamente el cuello de Jim

"Está mintiendo, capitán… está buscando su señalización exacta"

Pese a que Khodahs tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer enlaces químicos y hablar de forma táctil, estaban en medio de una situación sospechosa. Los klingon no se tomaban la molestia de preguntar; disparaban primero. Siempre. Y no tomaban prisioneros.

-En nombre de la Federación, le solicito que dé marcha atrás. No estamos interesados en atacarlo ¿Dónde está su capitán?

El klingon rió nuevamente

-Consideró que hablar con el enemigo era indigno y se quitó la vida…

Spock intervino

-Y usted considera que no es indigno hablar con nosotros, supongo

-No se trata de eso. Ustedes están, prácticamente, muertos…

Jim no perdió el tiempo frente al golpe de intuición

-¡SULU! ¡ESCUDOS AL 50 POR CIENTO!

El golpe del torpedo balanceó al Enterprise pero no hizo mucho daño aparente; sólo las bodegas de carga. Sin embargo, la inercia misma de éste arrojó a Jim al suelo.

Sobre la bolsa de sustentamiento.

Estrellándola contra el piso.

La mancha de líquido amniótico y sangre sobre su vientre y el horror lo hicieron casi desmayarse.

Se suponía que la bolsa resistiría todo. TODO. Incluso un disparo directo de phaser. Spock saltó sobre él, tomando sus mejillas, la misma expresión de horror, la manos cálidas. Jim sintió que iba a perder la cordura. Su pequeño estaba muerto, gracias a un accidente estúpido. Muertomuertomuerto

-No mires, no lo mires Jim… respira…

Kirk alzó las manos, llenas del gelatinoso fluído y sangre…la cual se fue descomponiendo despacio, en una especie de pudín grisáceo. Se sintió a punto de vomitar. Spock abrazó la rubia cabeza contra su pecho, intentando frenar el dolor en ambos. Todo, tan rápido, la pérdida de Vulcano, la muerte de su madre y ahora… Apretó las mandíbulas y retuvo la respiración tanto como fue posible.

"_hayal ko'hnar__, t´hy´la"_

_**Tranquilizate, amor mío**__**…**_

Todos en el puentre permanecían paralizados

Chekov se puso en pié, despacio y se alzó el pulóver reglamentario, con una tímida sonrisa

-¿Busca usted esto, capitán?

Pavel sostenía la bolsa verdadera, oculta totalmente bajo el tablero. Jim saltó como histérico y puso las manos sobre ella. El pequeño corazón latía, seguro. Spock rozó ésta con sus dedos y su rostro se relajó, en un suspiro.

-T'Sa-fu está bien…. Señor Iyapo, estado de la nave?

Khodahs habló, si bien bastante secamente

-Sólo un disparo en el nivel D, comandante. Ingeniería reporta datos mínimos. El Ave de Rapiña desapareció, dejando un mensaje

-Abra la línea

Rooan apareció en la pantalla

"¡Hola, Kirk! Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa. No esperábamos destruír tu nave… pero ya sabemos cuál es tu punto débil. Y, si no lo matamos –a tu pequeño bastardo vulcano- lo haremos la siguiente vez, capitán del Enterprise… sólo un tonto genera su propio incendio*, sabes?"

El mensaje se cortó. Así que eso era. Demasiada gente sabía ya de la existencia de los gemelos. Primero, Caitius y luego, los klingon. Jim no tuvo la menor duda; el universo conspiraba contra él. De repente, percibió la ira a través de los dedos de Spock, aún sobre el dorso de sus manos, empapadas en lo que parecía ser sangre oankali. Pero no iba dirigida contra él. El alto Primer Oficial se encaró al teniente ooloi, Khodahs Iyapo

-Khodahs…

El ooloi lo interrumpió, fríamente. Sin sonreír

-Hice una copia de seguridad, comandante. Me anticipé a las condiciones; no se podía esperar nada bueno de los klingon…

Spock lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos

-Señor Iyapo, dada la capacidad que tiene su especie para manipular el espaciotiempo, tiendo a dudar seriamente de sus palabras

-¿Cree que miento?

-En absoluto.Usted creó esta situación, deliberadamente, alterando ciertas… condiciones iniciales… de esa forma, demostraría ser "indispensable" a bordo de esta nave y nosotros, no podríamos prescindir de su presencia, lo cual, dada su situación, me parece totalmente lógico

Khodahs se puso en pié, demostrando ser mucho más alto que Spock, lo cual no intimidó al vulcano

-Usted no cree en las Condiciones Iniciales, señor Spock. Ni ningún vulcano, que yo sepa

-No se trata de creencias, señor Iyapo…

-Sus fundamentaciones se basan sólo en la lógica y está acusándome sobre las bases de algo que no considera científicamente posible

Spock elevó una ceja

-Un científico no puede limitarse a una idea, sólo porque ésta le permita tener retribuciones emocionales. Es parte de nuestro deber el aprender a reconocer cuándo nos equivocamos. Y los vulcanos jamás buscamos una retribución emocional satisfactoria. Hacemos lo que debe hacerse, es la base de nuestra lógica. Por otra parte, ha demostrado seria inestabilidad, señor Iyapo… es muy sencillo –su mirada atravesó a Chekov, quien enrojeció y palideció, alternativamente- que pueda conseguir cooperación de parte de nuestra tripulación, manipulando la situación a favor de sus ideas de lo que debe hacer y… me temo que esas ideas están incluso, en contra del consenso de su especie…

Jim se irguió, furioso ¿Quién se creía aquél chiquillo para hacerse el héroe? Sí, le debían mucho, era cierto. Pero en el Enterprise, sólo había un capitán y nadie, NADIE iba a intentar chantajearlo con sus preocupaciones personales

-Comandante Spock, si me permite…

-Capitán

-Señor Iyapo –comenzó Jim. No, Jim no. James Tiberius Kirk, malditohijodesumadre y rompecaras reconocido en toda la galaxia- se reportará a Lo, de inmediato. Y abra una línea con los oankali. Serán ellos quienes tomen acción directa en éste caso…

-Capitán Kirk…

-No, Khodahs. No somos sus juguetes. Su comportamiento como miembro honorario del Enterprise ha sido irresponsable y egocéntrico. Su especie no pertenece a la Federación ni a la Flota Estelar, por lo tanto, no seré yo quien lo sancione

El oankali-ooloi pareció derretirse completamente, poniéndose de un color blanco marfileño.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jim balanceó entre sus dedos, con calma, el pequeño vaso de brandy sauriano. Había tenido la buena suerte de birlarle una botella entera a Bones y, justo en este momento, necesitaba un trago. Alzó los pies y los puso sobre la baja mesita de té, recargándose en el sofá. La rutina establecida con Uhura no había sido tan difícil, después de todo.

Quizá, en otro tiempo, a Jim le habría sido lo más cercano a estar en la gloria, de acuerdo a su propia libido; no todos los días aparecía una oportunidad como la que ahora miraba sobre la amplia cama… aunque seguramente, él se la merecía.

Nyota dormía tranquila, en brazos de Spock. Jim dio un sorbo al brandy; ambos lucían hermosos, el cabello de Spock despeinado, el de Uhura como un velo, cubriendo ambos cuerpos desnudos, enredados uno en otro.

Acarició la bolsa junto a él; T'Sa-fu mantenía su pulso, de acuerdo a las indicaciones del diminuto monitor y respondió con una leve patada a la caricia de su padre. A Jim le habría gustado poder comunicarse con él, como Spock podía hacerlo.

Le habría gustado también, hablar con George, su propio padre y contarle que tendría no uno, sino tres nietos y que serían tan indudablemente guapos, inteligentes y asombrosos como Jim mismo. Pensó por un momento en Wy. Y en Sam. Su madre y su hermano estaban medio locos –era cosa de familia, seguramente- y sólo Chris Pike y Aurelan podian mantenerlos más o menos razonables. Habían hecho llegar al Enterprise más cosas para bebé de las que parecían necesarias; incluso Scotty se había quejado de que necesitarían una bodega extra en la zona de carga y no sólo la ampliación de una habitación.

Spock despertó y se soltó, despacio, del abrazo de Uhura, cubriéndola con la ligera manta. Besó su mejilla y ella sonrió en sueños. Buscó a Jim, al otro lado de la cama, hasta que lo miró sonreír, desde el sofá

-¿Puedo preguntarte que haces despierto?

-Si me besas, te respondo…

El vulcano se inclinó sobre Jim y cumplió la orden implícita, primero ligeramente, en los labios, hasta tomar la rubia nuca en su larga y delicada mano, apretándola contra su rostro. Jim sonrió, en el beso, dejándose hacer. Spock se sentó junto a él, tocando la bolsa y enlazando la mano de Jim a la suya, acariciándose mutuamente los dedos índice y medio. Jim se dejó derretir a medias por el beso vulcano, contemplando el magnífico cuerpo junto a él

-Está mucho más tranquila ahora- Jim señaló a Uhura con la barbilla

-Ha tenido siete a nueve orgasmos por día, Jim. Más o menos .006 mq de oxcitocina pura. En comparación a otras drogas, serían como unos dos gramos de cocaína directa en la sangre…

-Nunca pensé que me dejaría acercarme a ella

-Es una reacción puramente química. Una vez nuestros hijos hayan nacido, se librará de las feromonas que la identifican contigo

-Y volverá a odiarme, lo sé…

Spock sonrió

-Debo confesar que no estoy del todo seguro. El efecto es residual

-Lo que quiere decir..?

-Que tardará un poco más en odiarte de lo que piensas

Jim soltó una risita

-Gracias por animarme –giró el rostro hasta que su nariz rozó la de Spock, perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros del vulcano, en la palidez perfecta de su cuerpo, abriendo la boca despacio para besarlo, lamiendo su labio inferior antes de hacerlo.

Spock no esperó más; juntó sus bocas desesperadamente, como si tuvieran meses de no tocarse, deseándose más a cada momento. El vulcano besó el rostro de Jim, deslizándose hacia su cuello, bajando despacio hasta morder uno de sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo, acariciando su vientre y envolviéndolo con su otro brazo, hasta quedar frente a frente, Jim aferrado a sus hombros perfectos y frotándose contra él.

Miró a Spock, en el punto justo donde la parte baja de sus vientres se unían, notando el contraste entre ambos sexos. El de Jim era rosado oscuro, el glande recto, La cabeza de éste perfectamente simétrica, la piel aterciopelada, rodeado de rizos del mismo tono de su cabello, los testículos anidados en la mano de Spock.

El de él, en cambio, era verde jade, oliváceo, la piel erizada de microescamas que le daban la textura de papel de lija, el mismo tipo de glande, sólo que la cabeza tenía dos anillos donde la piel era excepcionalmente suave, capaz de lubricarse por sí misma; la construcción testicular distinta, más parecida a un par de grandes labios vulvares, empacados en el mismo vello oscuro que cubría espesamente su pecho y sus brazos y piernas.

Además, el sexo de Spock no estaba todo el tiempo al descubierto, se retraía totalmente dentro de su cuerpo y sólo salía de su propia cavidad protectora cuando estaba totalmente excitado… y podía permanecer así por mucho más tiempo que el de Jim.

Acariciarse mutuamente mientras se miraban reaccionar uno al otro era uno de los grandes placeres de Jim. Nunca se les había ocurrido pensar que también era una de las "cosas" predilectas de Uhura, quien, a estas alturas, los contemplaba, recargada en un codo…

-Ahem…

Los dos se detuvieron, jadeando

-Nyota…-dijo Spock

-Nosotros…- continuó Jim

Ella elevó una ceja y, levantando un dedo, les ordenó acercarse

-No deberían dejarme sola, cierto?

Si Jim hubiera apostado que, algún día, Nyota Uhura llegaría ser peor que Gaila o Marlena o cualquiera de sus infinitas noviasdeunasemana en la Academia, Bones lo habría encerrado por demente.

Se dio cuenta, tanto como Spock, que les esperaba una larga noche…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

*El proverbio original klingon dice "sólo un tonto genera su propio incendio"

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. Namasté. FA.


	12. Chapter 12 Farewell 2

Cap 12; Farewell, 2

_Ya no conozco la terrible noche anónima de la _

_muerte_

_En la bahía de mi alma está anclada una flota de_

_astros_

_Estrella de la tarde centinela para que brilles_

_cerca del viento etéreo de una isla que me sueña_

_y para que yo anuncie la aurora desde sus altas_

_rocas_

_mis dos ojos te abrazan…_

Khodahs respingó. Tachó las cinco palabras y siguió escribiendo

_**M**__**il tentáculos míos te abrazan**__ navegando en la estrella_

_de mi justo corazón: ya no conozco esa noche_

_Ya no conozco los nombres de un mundo que me_

_niega_

_Adivino claramente las conchas las hojas los_

_astros_

_Mi odio es superfluo en las calles del cielo_

_A menos que sea el sueño el que me vuelve a mirar_

_para que cruce con lágrimas el mar de la_

_inmortalidad_

_Estrella de la tarde bajo la curva de tu ceño dorado_

_la noche que tan sólo es noche__**, amado Lelka**__, no la conozco ya…_

Miró el texto sobre la membrana del PADD, sonriendo tristemente. No le había importado plagiar flagrantemente al poeta griego; después de todo, Elytis definía lo que estaba sintiendo y resumía todos sus miedos. Cuando Leonard leyera esto, o estaría feliz y unido a él o sería él quien estuviera al borde de la muerte y nada importaría ya. Un oankali no lloraba. Jamás. No estaba hecho para ello.

En ese momento, le hubiera gustado no ser sólo un construído, sino un humano entero. Así, su corazón lo mataría al romperse. No tendría que volver a Chkahichdahk. Ni a Lo.

Nikanj entró a la habitación y ambos se quedaron sentados sobre la alta plataforma biológica que le servía de cama, en absoluto silencio, las piernas cruzadas. Luego, uno de los tentáculosfideos de la cabeza de Nikanj despejaron el "rostro" de su hijo

-Perdóname, Oeka. Te construí porque quería que fueras. Pero ser y crecer, implica podarse a si mismo… y aún no sabemos el resultado. Kahguyat y… Leonard te están esperando.

Khodahs se limitó a asentir y se deslizó de la plataforma. Le hubiera gustado que su padre lo sostuviera con sus brazos sensores y le reafirmara que merecía ser amado, que no era una aberración, que ser el primer construído no era un error… pero no tuvo las fuerzas para solicitarlo. Salió sin hacer un solo ruido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Sosténgalo, Christine… eso és, con cuidado- Mc Coy cortó las últimas ligaduras y todo el líquido se derramó sobre la canaleta de la plancha quirúrgica. Se secó el sudor con la manga; la temperatura del quirófano era la de un sauna, prácticamente.

-Pulso estable, doctor- un pequeño, diminutísimo suspiro y un "uffff" igualmente pequeño. T'Safu abrió los ojos, de un azul turquesa extraordinario, mientras una apurada Christine Chapel alisaba sus negrísimos cabellos y lo envolvía en la manta térmica, cuidando de no lastimar sus orejitas. Parecía un elfito.

McCoy gruñó; el pálido verdeclaro de la piel señalaba que su respiración era perfecta ¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuando el VERDE era un color SANO para un recién nacido?

El diminuto vulcano lo miró, fijamente; McCoy pensó que, en cualquier instante, levantaría una ceja y haría una observación sarcástica, pero el bebé se limitó a bostezar

-… oh Dios mío, es precioso…-musitó Chapel

-Sí, claro claro…dígale a Jim y a su duende sobrecrecido que ya pueden entrar. Ah y que avisen a la teniente Uhura…

-Estaba con los gemelos, doctor

-Que se los deje a Chékov; él es bueno para eso, tuvo quince hermanos. La nave no se va a desplomar por OTRO recién nacido…

Spock y Kirk entraron como si tuvieran diez años y no fueran adultos; el último mes en la bolsa de sustentamiento había sido de mucha ansiedad para todos. Sus hermanos habían nacido bien y huelga decir que la tripulación estaba encantada… pese a que los turnos de trabajo entre capitán y primer oficial habían tenido que ser intercambiados constantemente, con todo y la ayuda que los demás ofrecían.

McCoy había insistido en que necesitarían de algo más que una niñera y el par de necios casi le habían gritado ¡NO! al mismo tiempo. Allá ellos si querían hacerse cargo del show y andar cortos de sueño, de reflejos y sin que la Flota les tuviera la menor consideración por su reciente paternidad, a más de las felicitaciones oficiales. Su único asunto era vigilar la salud de los bebés y sermonear interminablemente –a quien se dejase- sobre el riesgo que implicaba para tres recién nacidos formar parte de una nave de exploración que fácilmente podía convertirse en una de guerra, en cualquier instante.

Su malhumor bajó un poco cuando el Alto Consejo Vulcano le agradeció su ayuda y lo condecoró por su trabajo y cuando la misma Flota le extendió sus felicitaciones oficiales por "su invaluable esfuerzo en la recuperación de una especie en peligro de extinción".

Sólo un poco.

En el fondo, se había encargado de sobreabrumarse de trabajo, para ocultar la angustia que lo estaba consumiendo. En tres días más, arribarían a la Base Estelar 12, donde lo esperaban Sarek, Selek, el almirante Pike… y los oankali. Quizá Nikanji no fuese tan intimidante, pero Kahguyat…

Borró la imagen de su mente y frunció el ceño frente al entusiasmo de Jim, el cual lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla. McCoy gruñó y se limpió el beso de inmediato con el dorso de la mano derecha.

-¡Bones! ¡He descubierto que te amo! Mira que bebé más hermoso tenemos, T'hy'la! –despeinó a Spock- y tomó en brazos el diminuto paquete. T'Sa-fu los miró a ambos, frunció su ceñito de aburrimiento y estiró una mano diminuta, hasta tocar la nariz de Jim.

-¡Epa! ¡Si que es fuerte!

-Tiene tus ojos Jim

-Y tu cabello, Spock

-No puedo afirmar eso… es del mismo color, pero un vulcano no tiene el cabello todo desgreñado, ni siquiera un recién nacido

-¿Desgreñado? ¡Ja! Sexy, como el de su padre terrestre, diría yo, verdad, bonito? –le besó la naricilla y el pequeño tiró fuertemente del rubio cabello de Jim. Spock adelantó uno de sus largos dedos y tocó uno de los puntos de fusión mental. T'Sa-fu volvió sus ojitos a su padre vulcano… y rompió a llorar, como un bebé humano

-Demonios, Spock, que le hiciste? –apuntó Bones

-Lo mismo que hace todo padre de mi especie, doctor McCoy. Me conecté con él, para que me reconociera

-¡Pues le sacarás un trauma a la pobre criatura!

Spock elevó una ceja, con ese gesto que Jim conocía bien de "se me está terminando la paciencia"

-T'Sa-fu necesita sustento, sólo que no lo había solicitado. No sabía como hacerlo hasta que yo se lo indiqué, doctor… él no es igual a sus demás hermanos

-Ya me tomé el trabajo de averiguarlo, gracias, comandante. Su hijo tiene los 52 genes vulcanos completos y sólo dos humanos recesivos, de ahí los ojos azules y el cabello. Por la reacción que tuvo hace un momento, confirmo que es un telépata táctil. Sin embargo, si quieren que permanezca en el Enterprise, deberá estar en una habitación aclimatada y con una mezcla menor de oxígeno y a gravedad diferente que la de sus hermanos. Me gustaría que tuvieran eso en consideración…

Jim pestañeó un par de veces

-Espera espera, Bones… qué quieres decir?

-Justo lo que dije, Jim

-¿No lo podremos tener con nosotros? ¿Ni con sus hermanitos?

-A menos que quieran que crezca en una burbuja… lo que no sería mentalmente sano ni para él ni para nadie, que yo sepa- McCoy los miró a los dos, los brazos cruzados. T´Sa-fu mamaba tranquilamente de su botella de fórmula especial, sostenido por Spock. El médico negó con la cabeza, más que enojado. Detestaba darles malas noticias.

-Vamos a ver, par de irresponsables ¿Por qué suponen que Sarek, de la casa del mismísimo Surak y SU AMIGO, el embajador Selek, nos están esperando en la Base Estelar Doce, eh? ¿Sólo para conocer a sus nietos, Sarek y Selek, a los que pudieron haber sido hijos suyos?

La realización golpeó a James T. Kirk como un torpedo de fotones

-Vienen por T'Sa-fu, cierto? Spock…

El vulcano miró a Jim, el mismo gesto de desolación, sin responder

-No voy a permitirlo, Bones

-¿Ah si? No me diga, capitán. Verá, en esta nave, sólo hay una autoridad por encima de la suya y ésa, es la del médico de a bordo y si el infeliz que hace ese trabajo –es decir, yo- ordena que alguien salga de la nave por su propio bien, el capitán no puede, repito NO PUEDE intervenir ni ordenar NADA en contra.

-Estamos hablando de mi hijo, Bones

-Y yo estoy hablando de una personita, con todos los derechos de crecer en un ambiente sano, en su propio planeta y con las condiciones que necesita y no privado del afecto y el tacto y todas esas cosas tan indispensables a un recién nacido, cosas que sus padres biológicos, en este momento, no son capaces de darle

-¡Spock pudo aclimatarse!

-Spock es medio terrestre, por si lo olvidas y necesita ropa y calefacción especial TODO el tiempo

-T'hy'la…

Jim miró a Spock, rojo de ira

-Lo sabías, verdad? ¡LO SUPISTE TODO EL TIEMPO Y NUNCA LO MENCIONASTE!

-¡Jim, baja la voz, carajo! Esto no es una cantina, pedazo de bruto!- lo silenció Bones

-No, no lo sabía –contestó Spock, calmadamente- y sabes que no hay forma de que te mienta u oculte nada. Pero no me parece inesperado. Lo sospeché en cuanto el doctor McCoy nos dijo que T'Sa-fu era un vulcano completo. Y aunque podamos crear las condiciones para que viva en la nave, de momento tendrá que crecer un poco en la colonia…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Dos años –respondió McCoy- no quiero que sus pulmones fallen o su sistema sanguíneo. No me gustan los imprevistos ni las alergias y no sé aún si heredó las tuyas. Y T'Pina está a cargo de todo ello en Vulcano II…

Jim miró a todos lados, como un cachorrito regañado. Spock lo abrazó, besando su frente, con el bebé en medio de ellos. Los ojos de Jim brillaban, tratando de contener el llanto; besó la naricilla de su pequeño, profundamente dormido y aspiró su aroma. Canela y vainilla, igual que el de su padre. Dos días. Sólo iba a tenerlo dos días…

-Bones…

McCoy se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Jim tomó aire

-¿Puedo quedarme con él, aquí, por estos dos días? Te prometo no hacer desorden, no interferir; te obedeceré en lo que me pidas, pero por favor…

-Necesitarás respiradores, hidratación, inyecciones de OX2 y ropa refrigerante. Y tendrás que prescindir de ella cuando lo abraces o le hará daño

-Está bien

-Y hay que alimentarlo cada dos horas y mantenerlo limpio…

-Ya sé hacer eso

-Y sólo te puedo conceder un día. El otro, se lo daré a Spock; él también es padre del chico, sabes?

Jim se limitó a asentir, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo y pesar. La siguiente en entrar al escenario fue Uhura, quien se quedó arrobada ante la belleza del pequeño

-Oh capitán, Spock… es precioso… felicidades

Spock se lo entregó a Uhura

-Te debemos también eso a ti, en verdad. Sosténlo un momento, Nyota… no podrá quedarse con nosotros…

Uhura se quedó boquiabierta cuando su exnovio vulcano le explicó toda la situación. Entendió entonces el porqué del tenso ambiente cuando ella había llegado. Trató de romper éste

-Bien entonces… ya que tenemos el tiempo medido..qué nombre piensan ponerle? No pueden llamarlo T'Sa-fu

Spock respondió de inmediato

-Skonn. El padre de mi padre…

Jim sonrió, orgullosamente

-Skonn T'Kirk Huru, hijo de Spock, Hijo de Sarek, perteneciente a la Casa de Surak

Nyota sonrió, acariciando con un solo dedo los revueltos cabellos del bebé

-Un nombre principesco, capitán… y mil gracias por el detalle. Es todo un honor

-Teniente, si no fuera por ti, éste pequeño príncipe no estaría en tus brazos, en este momento –la besó en la mejilla- no sé como podré pagarte esto, Nyota, en verdad

-No se preocupe, capitán. Tengo una laaaaaaaarga lista de peticiones…

Por un momento, Jim se quedó impávido, hasta que Uhura soltó la risa y Spock sonrió

-Sólo quería ver que cara ponías, Jim ¿Quién lo dijera? ¡Mi abuela se morirá cuando sepa que tuve tres hijos casi al mismo tiempo!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Con todo, McCoy ordenó que el capitán y el primer oficial se quedaran en los cuarteles médicos, aisló una habitación completa y Scotty la acondicionó en menos de una hora. Sulu se quedaría al mando por 48 horas y ya fuera Jim o Spock, harían presencia en el puente de inmediato, en caso de ser requeridos. Uhura se haría total cargo de los gemelos en ese tiempo, con la ayuda de Chapel.

Jim sabía bien que no podía angustiarse ni llorar, porque eso afectaría al pequeño… pero no tenía el control de Spock y varias veces terminó con el rostro mojado, mientras hablaba con el bebé

-Estarás bien… tu abuelo te cuidará muy bien y T'Pina es muy divertida… tiene los ojos anaranjados como si fuera una calabaza ¿Sabes que es una calabaza? Una de esas frutas grandes que crecen en la Tierra. Les hacemos ojos y sonrisas para la fiesta de Halloween. Te llevaremos allá, para que conozcas a tu abuela Wynona y a tu tío Sam y a tu tía Aurelan y a tu primo Peter. Y te visitaremos cada vez que sea posible, para que puedas jugar con tus hermanos. Y voy a hablarte diario y tu padre, Spock, también ¿Sabes que es el vulcano más guapo, sexy y adorable de toda su especie? Tu padre es lo que más amo en este mundo, mi t´hy´la, mi vida entera…y si no fuera por él, tu y tus hermanitos no estarían aquí…y no tienes idea de cuánto los amamos. Los tres son especiales, mi pequeño Skonn; tu hermana se parece mucho a tu abuelita Amanda, sabías? Algún día, tu padre te lo explicará mejor que yo. Él la amaba muchísimo. Y ella estaba muy orgullosa de él. Es que es un genio, te lo dije antes? Todas las tripulaciones de las otras naves se lo peleaban para que fuera su primer oficial, pero ¡Zas! Llegué yo, James Tiberius Kirk, el capitán del Enterprise, y se los arrebaté frente a sus narices. Porque si tu padre es guapo, tu papi (ese soy yo) es a-som-bro-so, inteligente, valiente, súpersexy y el único que pasó los exámenes que tu padre preparaba en la Academia de la Flota…

-T'hy'la… por adorable que suena todo lo que dices a Skonn, te recuerdo que hiciste trampa…

Jim se volvió hacia Spock, se sacó el respirador y lo besó en los labios, el bebé en brazos

-Te amo. Y amo a mis bebés, Spock… no sé como voy a hacer para no extrañarlo

Spock los encerró a ambos en sus brazos, acariciando la cabeza rubia y despeinada

-No lo evites. No sería lógico que no lo extrañaras – tomó la delicada manita, mientras Skonn los miraba atentamente- y, sabes? Él también te quiere. Y a mí. Logramos un lazo fuerte, contra todas mis estadísticas…

El cierre de la burbuja se abrió y luego se cerró. Los dos reconocieron la alta figura gris y la sonrisa. La irresistible sonrisa que ahora parecía sólo una mueca, los tentáculos fideos escurridos hasta más de la mitad del cuerpo, los brazos sensores flojos, como vacíos de circulación. Ambos sabían que Khodahs estaba sufriendo, pero no que su cuerpo se descompondría despacio, conforme la angustia hiciera presa de él. Jim lo animó a acercarse

-Capitán Kirk, comandante Spock… sólo quería saber si están contentos con el resultado de mi trabajo.

Spock sabía que el creador de la bolsa de sustentamiento donde Skonn había terminado de crecer los últimos dos meses se debía a la tecnología y cuidado de Khodahs. Jim estaba consciente de los errores del ooloi, en su ansiedad de protegerlos a todos.

El capitán del Enterprise tomó una de sus enormes y delicadas manos

-Skonn…ves a este chico? Es la persona más inteligente de toda la galaxia. Se llama Khodahs. Es un oankali… un ooloi. Algún dia, te contaremos como son los de su especie. Él nos ayudó a criarte y a que no te faltara nada, mientras crecías. Salúdalo, anda…

De uno de los dieciséis dedos, brotó un tentáculo finísimo, que se enredó en un dedito de Skonn. El bebé gorjeó. Y, por un instante, Khodahs recuperó la sonrisa.

Musitó un suave "gracias" y, antes de que Spock y Jim reaccionaran, desapareció de la habitación, deslizándose. Jim no alcanzó a decir palabra y Spock sólo negó con la cabeza. Nada podían hacer.

El videófono zumbó y Jim lo activó con la mano libre

-Kirk aquí

-¿Qué modos son esos de contestarle a tu hermano mayor, Jim? ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? ¡Peter quiere ver a su nuevo primo! ¡Y su abuela también! Hey, comandante, felicitaciones!

Los siguientes minutos los hicieron olvidar, por momentos, que pronto se llevarían a su hijito y que los dos tenían que contener tanto el cariño como el dolor.

Fue Spock quien se dio cuenta, antes que Jim, que estaban, de alguna forma, en la misma situación que el oankali…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

"…You thought it was the start of something beautiful?  
Well, think again…"

( Y pensaste que éste iba a ser el inicio de algo hermoso?

Bueno, piénsatelo de nuevo…)

Start of Something Beautiful, Porcupine Tree

http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = F Q p - D e q 9 J N g

Nyota miró atentamente a Lilith. No podía creer que tuviera más de 450 años terrestres, sin contar los miles que había acumulado en las alternatividades. Lucía si acaso, como su propia madre. Y jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que ambas eran africanas. Lilith Iyapo sonrió y Nyota Uhura comprendió de inmediato de dónde había sacado Khodahs su sonrisa ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer HUMANA fuera madre de un oankali?

-Teniente Uhura- le extendió la mano. Una mano tosca, cuadrada, ancha, como las de su abuela. No era hermosa y sin embargo, había algo profundamente atractivo en ella. Quizá la serenidad o la ternura que emanaba de sus rasgos –quiero agradecerle- siguió hablando- que haya permitido a Oeka trabajar con usted, en su cuerpo. No todos los humanos soportan su roce

Nyota inclinó la cabeza, respetuosamente

-Es al contrario, señora Iyapo. Khodahs fue un gran apoyo, no me permitió sentir dolor y reconstruyó todos los músculos que se habían resentido por el embarazo. Nos mantuvo vivos a los cuatro, los tres bebés y yo.

Lilith rió

-Sí, Oeka puede hacer eso. Nika-lelka se lo enseñó –le guiñó un ojo- por qué cree que hemos tenido veinticinco hijos?

La llamada de Kirk las interrumpió. El procedimiento de separación iba a comenzar. Estaban presentes el almirante Pike, Spock, Kirk, McCoy y Uhura, por parte de la Flota Estelar y Nikanji, Lilith, Aoor, Diichan y Kahguyaht, por parte de los oankali. Separadamente, T'Pina, y los embajadores Sarek y Selek, asistían como testigos, ya que eran telépatas táctiles y podían dar fé de la legalidad del proceso.

Se sentaron en torno a la larga mesa de conferencias y Nikanji comenzó

-Antes que otra cosa, Almirante Pike//_Lelka, no fuiste nunca lelka ni mio ni nada y nunca he dejado de ser tuyo, ni siquiera por un instante; no dejes de ser esta condena dulce o yo dejaré de ser yo…//_ capitán Kirk, queremos agradecerles el habernos permitido participar en la repoblación de Vulcano II y tenemos una deuda impagable con usted, embajador Sarek, por haber presentado nuestras razones de colaboración al Alto Consejo Vulcano y al embajador Selek por la lógica de sus disertaciones, en el enfrentamiento con el Consejo. Sin ustedes dos, nuestra humilde colaboración en el salvamento de una especie jamás hubiera sido llevada a cabo…

Spock se quedó asombrado ¿Su propio padre y su futuro yo habían defendido la intervención de los oankali? Eso sí que eran novedades… El almirante Pike respondió

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Nikanj //_querido, querido Nikanji, no puedo tocarte ni pensarte ni sentirte. Ni siquiera mi voz cambia ya cuando te veo ¿Habrá una alternatividad donde nos sea posible..?//_ somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda. Sin embargo, las limitaciones del Tratado seguirán en pie y no habrá más intervenciones de parte de ustedes

-Sí, a menos que ustedes las soliciten, estamos de acuerdo en eso, almirante- respondió Kahguyaht. Jim sintió algo muy raro al escucharlo. Una especie de pánico desmedido.

Kahguyat Leal KaalLo era uno de los Ancianos y su sola voz, aunque cálida, tenía un toque de extrañeza, de diferencia, era tan profundamente alienígena que no podía dejar de ser percibido, no sólo por Jim, sino por todos los demás. El oankali siguió hablando

-Se nos pidió reunirnos para resolver un problema de posible contagio. No podemos permitir un atriamiento, a menos que éste se dé por libre voluntad y estamos aquí para confirmar eso…

Nikanj intervino

-El procedimiento será muy sencillo. Me explicaré. En la formación de una pareja humana, intervienen componentes químicos, feromonas, teobrominas, endorfinas y cierto grado de adicción a éstas. En la gran generalidad de la especie, este grado de adicción dura entre cuatro y cinco años terrestres y luego, lentamente, vá desapareciendo al acostumbrarse los cuerpos de la pareja a la presencia de los químicos. En estos primeros años de adicción, la pareja debe esforzarse por construír un lazo que vaya más allá de lo meramente químico o de lo contrario, les será muy difícil continuar juntos y ésta es la gran base de la inestabilidad en las parejas terrestres y de una buena cantidad de disfuncionalidad familiar. No existen lazos por campo mórfico –como en los vulcanos- ni votos "eternos" que no puedan ser rotos. En nuestro caso, el lazo químico tiene que ser retroalimentado constantemente, cosa que logramos generando nuestros atriamientos familiares tanto con oankali como con dinsoi (extranjeros, alien, otras especies) basados no sólo en la elección de cualidades, sino en la de compatibilidad química y en los patrones de sinapsis neuronal. Antes, nos limitábamos a seleccionar a los humanos que requeríamos y los manteniamos cerca de nosotros por mera adicción. Este procedimiento demostró ser un fracaso total. Si un ser humano no disminuye voluntariamente su xenofobia, ésta acabará por atacarlo a él mismo y lo destruirá mentalmente. Si un humano atriado muere, su ooloi muere y por ende, todos los demás atriados padecen la misma suerte…-hizo una pausa

Spock intervino

-Por tanto, lo ocurrido entre Khohdahs y el doctor McCoy no se debió al azar o a una atracción superficial

Nikanji sonrió, apreciativamente

-Justo como lo dices, oek… comandante. Khodahs encontró un patrón de sinapsis neuronal similar al suyo. Y Leonard respondió a éste de manera instintiva, de inmediato

Kirk habló

-Pero entonces… qué sucederá? De acuerdo al Tratado, ninguna de las dos partes pueden permitir un atriamiento a la ligera…

-Por eso lo comprobaremos, capitán-dijo Nikanj- doctor MacCoy, sería tan gentil de acercarse a Kahguyaht?

ESE era el momento que Bones temía. Sabía que no podría ocultarle NADA al oankali, que lo analizaría hasta sus mínimos defectos y seguramente, lo encontraría indigno de su hijo. Kirk saltó

-No es peligroso, verdad?

El imponente anciano sonrió, por primera vez

-En absoluto. Todo lo que haré será despojarle de todas las endorfinas que su cuerpo ha generado y que lo vuelven adicto a Khodahs. Equivaldrá a acelerar los cinco años de adicción y desaparecerla de forma natural. Cuando el cuerpo del doctor McCoy esté libre de todo químico, su decisión será clara. Si aún así, ama a oeka, podremos saber qué camino tomar

Pike habló

-Pero, si me permite, Kahguyaht, cómo lo sabrán?

El oankali hizo un gesto con sus tentáculos que habría equivalido al alzar de la ceja de Spock

-Sera ÉL- señaló a McCoy- quien lo sepa, almirante. Me asombra que lo pregunte. Usted pasó ya por este proceso con Nikanji, lo recuerda?

Christopher Pike enrojeció y asintió, rápidamente, sin decir palabra. Es verdad, nada le dolería a Bones. Y nada en este universo, lo despojaría de la ausencia de Khodahs. Jamás. Chris sabía eso, demasiadamente.

Kahguyaht alzó uno de sus brazos sensores y lo enrolló en el cuello de Leonard. Este, en honor a la verdad, no sintió absolutamente NADA, más allá del tacto, cálido, rugoso, del extraño ser. Pasaron cinco minutos, tensos para todos. El oankali lo soltó

-Doctor Leonard Mc Coy, puede darme los nombres de los que estamos presentes?

McCoy asintió

-Capitán James Tiberius Kirk, comandante primer oficial Spock, almirante Christopher Pike, Teniente Nyota Uhura, Embajador Sarek, Embajador Selek, Lilith Iyapo, lelka atriada de Nikanji, Nikanji Kaal, Aoor IyapoNikanjlo, Diichan, madre oankali de Aoor y Khodahs… y Khodahs IyapoKaalNikanjlo

Selek hizo la seña a Kahguyaht de que continuara

-¿Hay alguien aquí a quien usted reconozca como persona especial?

McCoy se concentró

-Sí, todos son mis amigos. Siento una gran estima por todos ellos… y…-se detuvo. Miró a los oankali. Nikanj, Aoor, Diichan…Khodahs. Algo sobre lelka. Conocía la palabra. Amanteporsiempre. Khodahs. ALGO había pasado. Se esforzó en recuperarlo y comenzó a temblar, palideciendo. Jim saltó y lo tomó del brazo

-Bones…estás bien? –Leonard asintió, pero no dejó de temblar; un sudor frío empapó su frente //_Lelka…dónde estás? ¿DONDE?//_ No hubo respuesta. Miró a Jim tomándolo de los antebrazos

-Dios mío, Jim qué diablos me pasa?

James miró a todos lados. Tragó saliva antes de preguntar. Selek asintió

-¿No reconoces a… alguien que sea, en verdad especial para ti?

Bones negó con la cabeza, a cada instante más angustiado. Un tentáculo sutil se deslizó tras él y tomó su mano. Leonard miró a Khodahs. Sabía a la perfección quien era; su ayudante médico. Su brillantísimo ingeniero genético. Se había atrevido a tocarlo para diagnosticarlo, seguramente. Sostuvo en su mano el tentáculo y sonrió

-Kohdahs… estoy bien sólo que no sé que me pasó…

En dos cuantos de espaciotiempo, todas las imágenes de los últimos meses recorrieron su mente

-¡¡DIOS MIO!!

Cayó en brazos de Jim. Selek se acercó y lo tocó en los puntos de fusión mental, inconsciente como estaba. Luego afirmó, con una dulce tristeza

-No hay presencia de Khodahs en él, Kahguyaht

El anciano asintió, negando con la cabeza

-Me lo temí. Siempre, Selek, ocurren estas cosas

-No pasó entre Nikanji y Lilith…

Kaal Kahguyaht apoyó una de sus gigantescas manos en el frágil hombro de Selek y sólo entonces Jim advirtió cuán ancianos eran ambos

-Nunca sabemos, mi querido y viejo amigo…

Jim saltó, molesto

-¿Qué diablos le pasará ahora a Bones?

Chris lo tomó del brazo

-Nada capitán… te lo aseguro, hijo. Si acaso, lo tendrá en su memoria como a algo… a alguien muy, muy querido –miró, involuntariamente a Nikanj- pero no sufrirá ni cosa por el estilo…

El ooloi se volvió a Lilith

-Recoge a tu niño, mujer. No nos queda quehacer aquí…

Sólo entonces los demás miraron a Khodahs. Su cuerpo parecía derretirse, como cera fundiéndose. Uhura tomó a Lilith del antebrazo

-Dígame…qué le pasará? ¿Qué podemos hacer por él?

Spock se adelantó

-La petición de la teniente es totalmente razonable, Nikanj, señora Iyapo…

Lilith no sonreía, pero no se miraba disgustada

-Khodahs sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias. El tomó los riesgos. Esta vez, perdió. Si uno no se arriesga, no vive y estoy orgullosa de que lo haya hecho… esta poda lo convertirá en alguien mejor, menos impulsivo. No se preocupen por él…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, sólo falta el epílogo. Ah, la poesía inicial es de Odysseas Elytis. Incluí en el nombre completo de T'Sa-fu el Huru, que es el masculino de Uhura –Libertad- lo que implica no sólo un homenaje a ella sino a que Skonn lleva algo de ella en sí. Este capítulo fue asombrosamente largo de trabajar, mis disculpas por los errores que pueda haber en él. Namasté y mil gracias adelantadas por sus lecturas y reviews. FA.


	13. Epilogo

Epílogo

_Capitan James T. Kirk_

_USS Enterprise NCC 1701_

_Flota Estelar_

_Mi queridísimo amigo;_

_Me permito escribirte a ti, en vez de a mi joven yo, porque hay mucho que no dije a mi propio Jim, a su tiempo y considero necesario expresarlo. Me es fascinante reconocer en el pequeño Skonn tantos rasgos tuyos como de mi joven yo; sus tutores alaban su brillantez e inteligencia y viven desquiciados con su imprudencia y valentía. _

_Hay por lo menos 10 solicitudes de koon-ut so'lik para kaal'i'farr; pensé que eso te haría reír ¡Diez ansiosas chiquillas dispuestas a casarse con tu apuesto hijo! Estoy seguro de que mi otro yo se escandalizaría y agradezco tu amor y paciencia para con él. Aún le falta mucha maduración, aunque me satisface profundamente verle conversar con sus tres hijos y la devoción y el cariño mutuo que se tienen, sobre todo, para con la pequeña Amanda. _

_La propuesta que nos hizo el almirante Pike, de llevarse a mi media hermana T'Saavik, como tutora para los gemelos fue ligeramente desconcertante en un principio. Ella es, ciertamente, muy joven para pertenecer a la Flota Estelar, pero habiendo pasado todos sus exámenes del C'Thias en la Academia, considero ahora que no pudo haber hecho mejor elección… lo que me hace imaginarme que mi joven yo se sentirá mucho más tranquilo con una tutora mestiza, como él, a cargo de los gemelos, a forma de que sean criados como jóvenes vulcanos y como humanos, a la vez. _

_Finalmente, hay dos cosas que quiero comentarte. No te preocupes anticipadamente, que no te revelaré más sobre tu futuro. _

_Haz hecho de mi joven yo, el rebelde, dolido e indignado por su condición, un hombre completo, un t'hy'la amado y feliz y un padre que, con el tiempo, será sabio. Haz logrado que te abra su corazón y apropiarte de él, como lo hizo mi propio Jim, en mi tiempo y como yo no supe ni fui capaz de reconocerlo. _

_Estoy lleno de gratitud hacia ti, por haberlo logrado, por haber roto las murallas de mi joven yo, pese a sí mismo y por amarlo como lo haces._

_Mi Jim murió a los 95 años. Hoy, a mis 190 y habiendo caminado tanto, sin él a mi lado, no me arrepiento ni un solo instante del tiempo que pasamos juntos y sólo me pesa no haberlo tenido más años cerca de mí._

_Ha llegado mi tiempo de descansar y entregar, por fin, mi katra a nuestro propio santuario y quisiera que fueses tú quien hiciera la entrega. No moriré del todo, aunque mi cuerpo no funcionará más. _

_No es un suicidio, querido amigo. _

_El katra de Jim está atesorado junto al mío y deseo, de forma irrevocable, unirme a él, ahora que mi trabajo está terminado. De esta forma, toda su ausencia cesará y tú y mi joven yo podrán vivir sus propias vidas sin mi paradójica intrusión en sus vidas, como debe ser. _

_Lo que és, es y mi decisión queda hecha. T'Pina te hará llegar esta carta, junto con mis cenizas y el IDIC sagrado. Espero que, en tu siguiente visita a Vulcano II, puedas hacer esta entrega que te solicito y agradezco, infinitamente, haberte vuelto a ver como en los años que te conocí y puedo manifestarte ahora, ya ido, que nunca, en verdad, dejaré de amarte._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Selek –Spock-_

Jim comenzó a atragantarse con su propio llanto aún antes de terminar de leer el PADD. Corrió hacia el turbolift. Spock percibió la enorme tensión en él

-Sulu, toma el mando

-Sí, señor- respondió el japonés, desconcertado al igual que todos los demás

El vulcano corrió a alcanzarlo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los dedos se le retorcieron, insistentemente. La frase rebotó en alguna parte de su cabeza y comenzó a escribir, de forma compulsiva…

"…_Toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera… hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas con soberana libertad elegida por mi…las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en los recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y en silencio. Entonces, mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo… mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura y yo te siento temblar contra mí, como ese trozo de luna en el agua…"_

Bones jadeó, tragando el sorbo de brandy sauriano de un solo golpe, sudando, temblando… de dónde llegaban todas esas frases? ¿Cómo las había atesorado en su memoria? Por qué conocía a un Julio Cortázar que jamás había leído, él, que no era más que un médico de pueblo perdido en Georgia, y que ni siquiera sabía bien el español? ¿Por qué tenía esa desdichada sensación de ausencia, de que algo le faltaba, de que había algo que dolía sin doler, dentro de él?

Eso sí, la angustia se calmaba al escribir. Miró el PADD; la memoria estaba ya saturada. Cambió la ficha, su respiración calmándose, por momentos. Su mente trataba de decirle algo. Spock diría que lo lógico era contestarle. El médico volvió a sí mismo y escribió en el PADD

_No sé quien eres. No te reconozco… pero sé que te conocí. A veces, recuerdo el nombre de Lelka. Sé lo que quiere decir. Pero no puedo saber dónde estás. Si me amas tanto como me haces escribirlo, dame una respuesta o me volveré loco y no le serviré a nadie. Me destruirás. Y no quiero morir…no ahora, al menos. En este momento, me haces dudar de mi propia razón, de mi competencia, de todo. Te respondo porque no sé que hacer, porque soy un científico y esto es un experimento. Si persistes en tu presencia, me perderás, me matarás. Me encerrarán y si yo pierdo, tú pierdes, amigo…_

Bones soltó el trazador y puso el PADD sobre el escritorio. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró profundamente; sólo el interminable silbar del lejano motor de la nave resonaba. A esta hora, todos estaban dormidos. Esperó un par de minutos. "Estoy volviéndome loco, más vale que borre todo esto y me largue a dormir". La angustia lo invadió y tomó de nuevo el PADD

"_Si ellos te persiguen_

_te escondes_

_escondes tus libros preferidos_

_tu desencanto tu amor y aquella humedad_

_la humedad que expresa_

_el espíritu de pensamientos extraños_

_un beso bajo las sábanas –__**tu beso, Lelka, mío-**_

_una botella de licor vacía sobre la mesa -__**¿Aún bebes brandy sauriano?-**_

_un libro de poemas triturado por las_

_lágrimas_

_La música se detiene_

_se detiene cuando la noche no viene_

_me embriago_

_dormido_

_suave padecer de algo que se mueve_

_entre mis sueños y desvelos_

_fantasmas de día domingo_

_sombras sonriéndome_

_estoy solo –__**solosolosolosolosolosolo-**_

_lo estoy_

_tanto que no puedo oír mi voz_

_declararse casi bellamente, extraviado…"_

Bones pestañeó. Un par de veces. Jessie Lincoln, su maestra hippie de literatura, en el secundario. Eso que acababa de escribir era Kerouac, definitivamente… a excepción de las frases subrayadas. El idioma era otro. Su memoria no era eidética, como la de Spock. No era un genio randométrico como Jim. Pero tenía sus propios métodos y reconoció el lenguaje. Oankali.

La sensación de ausencia lo abrumó, de inmediato; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía quién había sido EL; no lograba recordarlo. Pero indudablemente, sus mentes permanecían en contacto. Sonrió, ahogando un gemido, al mismo tiempo.

En otra parte, en otro mundo, otro ser tuvo la misma reacción. Al menos ya sabían que no estaban solos. En alguna de las interminables volutas del árbol cuántico, se encontrarían y esta vez, nada impediría que se separaran. Jamás. Bones tomó de nuevo el PADD

_Sé que estás. Sé que una parte de mi, te conoce y no te olvidará, en toda mi vida. Te lo prometo. Sólo quiero que permanezcas. Te leeré tanto como quieras; es mi única forma de tenerte. Pero quiero además otra cosa; vive tu vida y deja que viva la mía. Si no lo hacemos bien, no resultará. No sé quien de ellos eres… pero ya sé lo que eres. Así que, si lo eres, puedes –podemos- esperar. Si me amaste en otro momento, entonces yo también lo hice. Y lo sé porque siento tu ausencia en cada instante. No me permitas sentirla, no estés tan presente en esa ausencia o los dos nos volveremos locos. Hay un propósito en todo esto; tu gente lo diría. Sé que a Chris y a Nikanj les ocurrió algo así. Algo bueno pasará, Lelka. No sé cómo ni cuando ni en qué vida. Pero no dejará de pasar y no podemos vivir esperando. Prométeme que serás feliz; así, yo podré serlo. Entonces, nos dejarán juntos. Y será fantástico. Soy muy malo para escribir, así que vete ya. No me hagas decirte que te amo, porque lo sabes…_

Miró el PADD, inerte. La respuesta se escribió sola, su mano haciéndolo automáticamente

"_Al alba te amo. Tengo toda la noche en las venas…"_

No hubo más. Leonard sintió un alivio inmenso. El pensamiento le llegó de golpe, el verso era de Eluard, otro desconocido para él. Bien. No importaba. Estaban de acuerdo ahora. Locura o no, realidad o no, el otro lo esperaría y él también esperaría y en tanto, cada quien viviría su parte. McCoy desactivó el PADD y apagando la luz, se fue a dormir. Soñó con mares infinitos, bajo una luna verde. Por primera vez en meses, su sueño fue totalmente tranquilo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De Sarek, hijo de Skonn, hijo de Solkar, hijo de Surak

a su hijo, Spock

Gran Casa de Surak, T'Pau

_Tal-kam Sa-fu;_

_Quiero decirte que comparto tu pena, por la muerte del anciano Selek. Sin embargo, no puedo compartir contigo mi culpa, por haberlo presionado tanto a honrar el camino de Surak, sin reconocer su parte humana y no encuentro una manera aceptable de solicitar tu perdón, mas que haciendo algo que tu madre, mi hermosa Amanda, me pidió que jamás conocieras._

_No puedo privarte de la verdad; los vulcanos no hacemos eso con nuestros hijos. Para ambos, nuestra parte humana –Amanda- se ha ido y para ti –James- se ha quedado. Por lo tanto, asumo que tienes la fortaleza para conocer esto._

_Cuando desposé a tu madre, el clan entero de T´Pau se volvió contra ella, pues esperaban que yo formara lazos telepáticos y matrimonio formal con T'Prren, la madre de Sybok, tu medio hermano mayor, quien, como sabes, se ha unido a los romulanos. _

_Mi lazo telepático con Amanda, sin embargo, probó ser tan fuerte como el que tienes con James y supe desde el primer momento que esa hermosa mujer, tan terca, valiente y decidida a todo, era la otra mitad de mi mismo. Puedo declarar, con absoluta lógica, que la amo aún, pese a su ausencia._

_Me disculpo por el arranque, pero necesitaba expresártelo; después de todo, eres mitad humano y sabes cuán profundos son nuestros sentimientos como vulcanos. No espero tu comprensión, de cualquier manera. Lo que és, es. _

_Como te mencionaba, el clan de T´Pau, nuestra matriarca, ejerció presión sobre mí, en el sentido de que no podría dar herederos a la casa de Surak, si me enlazaba y casaba con una humana. Amanda lo intentó, pese a mis ruegos en contrario y al riesgo que implicaba para su salud. Perdió tres posibles hijos y el dolor que la afligía fue para mi un tormento difícil de sobrellevar. _

_Fue en ese tiempo cuando recibí la noticia de que mi hermano Sovrn, había muerto en el primer encuentro con los oankali. El mismo día, recibí un reporte de él, informándome de las características de la nueva especie, que ahora, tú también conoces y que, por mucho tiempo permanecieron como tabú en la misma Federación._

_Creo que el resto puedes inferirlo por tu cuenta. La mayor prueba es que sobreviviste, fuíste lo que ellos llaman un "construído" y los vulcanos, un mestizo ._

_Para tu madre y para mi, has sido y eres una bendición. Mi deuda con Nikanji, en ese sentido, sólo puede ser pagada de una forma._

_Vive, querido hijo._

_Haz de tu vida, de cada instante de ella, incluso en los momentos de peligro y dolor, un cuanto perfecto de espaciotiempo. Eres el último principe de la Casa de Surak. Tus hijos –que también son de James- son herederos de nuestra raza y sangre. Tu decisión de ser lo que eres y quien eres no sólo me complace. Me enorgullece al extremo de no hablar de forma lógica._

_Dale mis saludos a James y asegúrate de que sepa que comparto su pena por la ida del anciano Selek…y de que reconozca que su descanso, cerca de su propio Jim –como él lo llamaba- era, en más de un sentido, merecido y lógicamente, correcto. _

_Yeht amsetri tre…_

_Dift tor het musma._

_Sarek._

El mediovulcano terminó de leer la carta de su padre. Entonces, era verdad lo que Bones le dijera alguna vez; que se necesitarían generaciones de ingeniería genética para poder engendrar un mestizo como él y que no sabía qué milagro del carajo había permitido que Spock naciera. Y, suspirando aún, los ojos de Jim empapándole el suéter azul de oficial científico, sus brazos aferrándolo –el dolor por la muerte de Selek era muy grande- comprendió por qué Nikanji lo llamaba "oeka"…

Rompió en llanto, abrazándose a Jim.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lilith puso sobre la mesa el cuenco de sopa de nueces. Khodahs se frotó la "cara" y siguió escribiendo

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

El ooloi sonrió

-¿Por qué lo preguntas así, Ooan?

Lilith soltó la carcajada

-Verás, cuando me trajeron a la Madre, le pedí por meses a Dhajyajas que me diera algo para escribir. Se negó. Y luego, se lo rogué a Nikanji y me costó años que me hiciera caso. Y ahora resulta que tu estás escribiendo! Tengo entendido que como oankali y como ooloi, no necesitas hacer eso, Oeka…

Khodhs comenzó a comer su sopa, sin dejar de sonreír

-Kahguyaht me contó que, en otro tiempo, nosotros destruíamos el arte de cada especie que encontrábamos y sólo nos quedábamos con sus infinitas reservas genómicas

-Si, es verdad

-Bueno, ahora que Vulcano desapareció y cuando estuve entre los humanos, descubrí que el arte es una forma que tienen, de no morir…

Lilith inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que implicaba curiosidad y que había aprendido hacía años de Nikanji

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Verás Ooan, en la belleza de lo que logran hacer, sobreviven a las eras, al tiempo, a todo; pintan lo que sienten, escriben lo que aman, cantan cuando están felices y cuando están tristes… todo el tiempo están conscientes de que morirán. Y nosotros nos quedábamos sólo con las instrucciones! Por eso, los propósitos originales de compasión hacia los seres sintientes y nuestra intención de mejorarlos, fue tan inútil. Una foto de una estrella no te sirve para nada si no produce algo más que conocimiento…

-Lo cual es la base del Orden Espontáneo –interrumpió Kahguyaht, quien estaba escuchando la conversación desde hacía rato

-¡Oh, abuelo! ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

Kahguyaht aplanó sus tentáculos, sonriendo. El dolor inmenso de su nieto se estaba transformando. Lamentaba hasta el fondo de su alma no poder evitarlo… pero no era su tiempo, no todavía. Aunque Leonard hubiera sido su elección correcta. Tragó en seco

-Me enorgullece que lo hayas descubierto. Ninguno de los de sangre pura había sido capaz de percibirlo. Deberías besar a tu madre; se lo debes a ella – y acto seguido, se alejó, refunfuñando. Tenía que mantener al personaje, como fuera y no quería que vieran cómo los tentáculos sobre su rostro se derretían, como sucedía cuando un oankali quería llorar.

Tal vez, llegaría un tiempo en que les fuera posible hacerlo de nuevo. Pacificó sus pensamientos y siguió caminando, rumbo al huerto: casi se tropezó con Nikanji. Este notó su agitación y lo tomó entre sus cuatro brazos

-¿Que te sucede Ooan?

La voz del anciano fue un suspiro

-¿Me perdonarás algún día, Nikanj? ¿Por Chris?

Nikanji sintió como si lo hubieran aguijoneado

-Todo está bien, Ooan. El es feliz. Yo lo soy. No era nuestro momento

-Pero aún le amas

-Y lo haré hasta el final del tiempo… no es hora de discutir eso. Vayamos, la merienda está lista…

Kahguyaht se despojó de la máscara de abuelo y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, el sobreseguro diossobrelatierra de los oankali, uno de los del Gran Consenso, de quienes dirigían el tiempo más allá del mismo espacio. De momento, la sopa de nueces le hizo recordar que los errores pueden ser aciertos y viceversa y su culpa disminuyó un poco. Khodahs sonreía, entusiasmado.

Lo, de nuevo, estaba en paz.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Tal-kam T'Shg'ai_

_Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos escribimos. Mi petición no es mía, sino del anciano Selek. Fue el quien quiso que conservasen su IDIC, por el significado que implica para todas las razas y especies. No permitas que se pierda._

_Sé que Sarek te ha escrito. Creo que ahora comprendes mejor el por qué de mis creencias. Sabes, al igual que yo, que bajo las pieles oscuras, azules, rojas, verdes como la nuestra y rosadas como la humana, la estructura molecular es la misma; los átomos funcionan de la misma manera y todos somos absolutamente iguales, sintientes, dignos de compasión y afecto, necesitados de comunicación y capaces de razonamiento y lógica._

_Alguna vez te insistí en que la lógica engendra monstruos y ciertamente, todo lo que te ha ocurrido, lo prueba._

_Me hace feliz saber que pronto, Skonn podrá vivir en el Enterprise, a tu lado y con sus hermanos y su padre, el capitán Kirk._

_Me hace infeliz el hecho de que Khodahs y Leonard no hayan podido quedarse juntos._

_Conversando sobre este hecho con Nikanji, me reveló su propio sacrificio. El renunció a Christopher Pike, para que ustedes pudieran aparecer. _

_Lo que es capaz de florecer en el árbol cuántico y aparece, es lo que nuestras decisiones hacen. De otra forma, las alternatividades no son capaces de existir. Somos nuestras propias decisiones, por eso, lógicamente, querido Spock y de acuerdo a ti, el destino, no existe… es gracioso, verdad?_

_Me completa el hecho de saber que te amo, como uno más de los nuestros de la Casa de Surak y me enorgullece que Skonn sea el siguiente heredero en línea y que sea, precisamente, tu hijo._

_Te recordaré algo más. Te dije que estábamos hechos a imagen y semejanza. Pero no te dije de qué. Estamos hechos a imagen y semejanza de cada uno de nosotros mismos, Spock, somos nosotros quienes creamos la historia de nuestras vidas y eso, nos hace infinitamente iguales e infinitamente, diferentes._

_Nunca sabemos cómo terminará toda la historia y sabes? Eso, es lo que hace vivir, tan fascinante._

_Yeht amsetri tre…_

_Dift tor het musma._

_T'Pina._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Final final. Soundtrack de este capítulo-epílogo; Future Never Dies, de Scorpions.

Gracias a todos quienes leyeron, por participar en este experimento. Un agradecimiento especial a Varda, por sus reviews. Otro, a H. Pascal, por recordarme que somos scifiosos –cienciaficcioneros- y por ayudarme con la poesía. Uno más, a mi hija, por estar ahí. Ah, el simbolo IDIC –Infinita Diversidad, Infinitas Combinaciones- concentra toda la compasión de la doctrina de Surak. Es un triángulo, representando la sagrada montaña de Vulcano, el Seleya, con el círculo que lo rodea, como representación del sol de Vulcano, Eridani 40 en el mapa de nuestra propia galaxia.

Espero que la traducción no pierda sentido.

Namasté, de corazón y mil gracias anticipadas por leerme.

FantasmaAlineal

Tierra, Ciudad de México, Noviembre de 2009.


	14. Chapter 14 El otro final

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Tuve cierta... presión, para cambiar un poco el final original. No sé que pensar de estos cambios pero creo que os divertirán.

-0-

Prólogo MarySue

La voz de la computadora

-Override, código del capitán, fi-alfa-alfa-gamma-veintiséis…FantasmaAlineal

La puerta se desliza automáticamente, frente a mi sorpresa ¿Quién se atreve a violar el código de entrada a MI búnker? Dejo el PADD sobre la cama, mirando al intruso

La altísima figura gris me dá la respuesta

-Señor Iyapo…

-¡Ningún "señor Iyapo", FantasmaAlineal! ¡Khodahs Iyapo KaalNikanjLo AJ Dinso! neh? ¡DINSO! ¡"Terrestre", como tú! ¡Guárdate tu condescendencia para los alien de tus cuentos ya sabes dónde!

La irrupción de los personajes en el búnker es más bien, rara. La última discusión larga con J5 fue en el deck de observación de la Erasmus y pese a sus gritos y pataleos, llegamos a una solución. "A imagen y Semejanza" quedó terminado hace _meses_ y Grey está puliendo –otra vez- la versión en inglés ¿Qué diablos quiere Khodahs?

-Después de tu poco diplomático berrinche ¿Me quieres decir de qué se trata esto, oankali?

-Del final

-¿Cuál final? ¿"El fin se acerca, arrepentíos", como dice la Merche? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-¡DE MI FINAL!

Es el final de MI fanfic, pero a veces, los personajes se la creen. Suspiro

-Es algo tarde para…

-No, nada tarde. Estás viva. Y quiero un final feliz

Silencio, al menos de mi parte. La respirada agitación del oankali hace que sus tentáculos fideos se revuelvan hacia todos lados, como una medusa en una corriente. Sigue hablando

-Octavia nos dio un final feliz –se refiere a Octavia Butler, su creadora original

-Los dejó destruír la Tierra

-¡Yo soy terrestre! ¡Soy mitad humano! ¿Cómo querría destruír mi lugar de nacimiento?

-Naciste en Lo. Eres hijo de Chkahichdak. "A imagen…" es un castigo merecido para ustedes. Además, nadie lo leerá

-¡FALSO! Mi madre es Lilith Iyapo, humana, africana. Y nací en Brasil, dentro de Lo, es verdad, pero en Brasil. Y no me salgas con lo de las lecturas ¡Contra ocho que lo leen en español, DOS MIL lo han leído en inglés, en un solo día!

-La idea era difundir el fandom en español, Khodahs. Y darte a conocer, eres un personaje muy importante en la ciencia ficción dura y el único hecho con biología. Ni siquiera el x-over de "Dos gatos" funcionó

-No soy tu herramienta para difundir tus ideas trekkies, Kitsune. Y quiero un final feliz.

Me hago de paciencia

-En ese final que quieres… te quedarías con McCoy, que es un personaje trekkie, neh?

Los tentáculos se le derriten sobre la cara, haciendo patente su disgusto

-¿Crees que me puedes pescar tan fácilmente? No se trata sólo de mí. Prime no se merece eso. Ni Sarek y T'Pina ¡Ni siquiera Nikanj y Chris!

-Chris está casado con Wynona, la madre de Jim. No puedo dar marcha atrás en el canon nuevo. Prime DE TODAS FORMAS morirá pronto. Sarek vuelve a casarse, de acuerdo al TOS. T'Pina está destinada al monasterio del Seleya. Nikanj… bueno, es otra cosa

-¿Lo ves? ¡Nikanji ooan merece algo mejor! ¡Sólo a tus humanos los hiciste felices! ¡A todos los alien nos mandas al carajo!

Saco el PADD con el texto y checo las líneas del plot. Bien, Khodahs podría tener razón

-¿Qué me garantiza un final feliz?

-Mas lecturas. Más reviews

-El angst deja más. Y _BLEACH_ deja más, Khodahs

-"A imagen y semejanza" es bueno. Es muuuuy bueno. Blanca y Pascal tienen razón, es un desperdicio trekkie, pero es un BUEN desperdicio; el entrenamiento te servirá y yo no quiero ser el tarado de la historia. Me merezco a McCoy y…

-Ahem, los oankali SE ATRÍAN. Necesitas una mujer

Khodahs dispone sus tentáculos y su "rostro" queda enteramente liso, señal de que se está burlando de mí y contiene la risa. Una risa malvada. Diablos. Sigo hablando

-Ella no lo hará

Khodahs apoya sus cuatro brazos siniestros en el respaldo de la silla frente a la cama

-Oh sí. Ella…

Tomo aire

-Khodahs, eres un adolescente lujurioso

Su risa hace eco en las paredes

-Soy un oankali y un ooloi subadulto, Fantasma. Se llama "avidez de compartir genes" y es una función biológica normal. Es imperativo para mi especie, tanto como la tuya

-Antes de que sigas con tu arranque, Khodahs, déjame decirte que el fin de "A imagen" no era el crack y el final que quieres, tendrá que serlo por fuerza

-Es mejor hacer reír que hacer llorar. Y te gusta hacer pensar a la gente; házlos pensar mientras ríen. Hessefan logra moralizar a sus personajes con lemmons que hacen que mis brazos sensores duelan

-Hessefan escribe a Urahara tal y como éste és; si necesita argumentos morales para llevarse a dos a la cama, lo hará

Khodahs intenta su última estrategia. Sonríe. Sabe que siento un gran afecto por él –ello, ello, es un ello- er… ello. El plot salta en un rincón

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

El runrún de los tentáculos –paja agitada por el viento, ruido de hojarasca- y el de su risa me lo confirman. Éste abajo, es el resultado. Namasté y gracias por su paciencia.

-0-

Disclaimer; ni los personajes de Star Trek XI ni los de XenoGénesis me pertenecen. Los primeros son de Paramount , JJ Abrams, A. Kurtzman y R. Orcí y los segundos, de la genial Octavia Butler, premio Hugo –el "óscar" de la Ciencia Ficción- y no estoy haciendo dinero con ello.

Este trozo nuevo va dedicado a dos personas; Paradoxisminmant, de ffnet, quien originalmente lo leyó en español y me pidió la traducción al inglés y a Djeri-chan, por su entusiasmo trekkie. Y, por supuesto, un abrazo enorme para Greywolf, mi beta en vulcano y otro para Dita, por patearme y ser terca –en tu honor, From Kioto to Palestina, la versión de Bleach, ya fue iniciada-

Esperemos que con esto, todo el mundo quede contento…

1

Acariciaba despacio sus pesados senos; le encantaba sentir como se mecían, bajo ella, mientras él la penetraba, desde atrás, recargando su pecho sobre la verdosa y perfecta espalda, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos rojos, escucharla pedir más, mientras besaba su cuello…

Ella giró su rostro y se besaron, hasta donde alcanzaban. El se salió de ella, para cambiar de posición y la mestiza no perdió un instante en empujarlo sobre la cama y montarlo. El clímax de ambos construyéndose lentamente, los dedos de ella sobre los puntos de fusión mental, los suyos en el rostro de ella, sus bocas unidas, los espasmos ardiendo entre ambos. Miríadas de luces, galaxias enteras. Sentirse completo, uno en otro. Recuperar la conciencia y luego, nada. Su respiración agitada, calmándose poco a poco, el cuerpo relajado, el de ella, un abrazo cálido en todos los sentidos.

Lo primero que él percibió fueron los lentos besos de T'Pina en su barbilla, acariciando con un dedo todo el contorno de su rostro, despeinando sus cabellos grisáceos, adorándolo con la yema de su índice, cada línea, cada arruga, cada marca de su avanzada edad. Los dos habían quedado de costado, él aún envuelto en ella, sus erguidos pezones naranja contra los verdes de él. T'Pina se acercó más aún y lo besó, despacio al principio y luego, como la golosa orionita que era, asfixiándolo después

-T'Gai -suspiró- tu aspecto físico me es absolutamente satisfactorio; gracias

Selek suspiró, riendo un poco en voz baja

-Agradecer…

-No es lógico, lo sé. Pero me siento honrada por tu cuerpo y tu contacto

Él miró a la ventana, mientras ella se apretaba contra él, la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, enredando sus dedos en el vello gris de su pecho

-Sabes bien…

-Que nunca dejarás de amarlo; y no espero ni sería mi deseo que lo hicieras. James T. Kirk…tu Jim fue lo más importante en tu vida, tu T'hy'la. No me sería soportable que lo olvidaras; si así fuera, tú dejarías de ser tú. Lo que es obvio, no es mencionable.

Ella tomó el anciano rostro entre sus manos, sonriendo; él besó sus dedos, con ternura

-Excede mi comprensión lo que intentas, T'Pina

-Cosa muy extraña en un mestizo humano, T'Gai; es algo ilógico, pero prudente y necesario, en mas de un sentido

-Buen punto. Pero no soy joven ya

-No es eso lo que estoy buscando en ti; hablas como un terrestre. Sólo a ellos les importa tanto la juventud. Y podemos tener familia

-¿Te agradaría eso?

-Me complacería mucho, en verdad. No sólo sería nuestra contribución a la colonia

-Sigo sin entender tus objetivos

Ella rió un poco y en ese momento, Spock Prime pensó que era hermosa y dulce y más que inteligente y sus besos eran un consuelo a su propio afecto, tan largamente reprimido por la pérdida de Jim y por el tiempo. El calor de ella intentaba derretir el iceberg que había logrado forjar para proteger un poco su corazón, aterido aún por la pérdida de su T'hy'la y de su mundo, después. Y lo estaba logrando

-Khodahs me enseñó muchas cosas: los oankali no creen en los errores

Spock Prime elevó una ceja; T´Pina siguió hablando

-Cuando uno se equivoca, es una oportunidad más para cometer un nuevo acierto

-¿Así lo mencionó? ¿Con esas palabras?

-Precisamente

-¿Piensas entonces que mi relación con Jim fue un error?

-En absoluto. Fue un acierto maravilloso. Pero Jim murió; yo no aspiro a ocupar su lugar pero estoy segura de una cosa – la orionita acarició con afecto su mejilla- Él no soportaría verte así; te querría feliz, haciendo lo que consideras correcto, reconstruyendo la colonia, sabiendo que lo lograste, que no te diste por vencido jamás, al igual que él. No puedo concebir su dolor si te viera en ese estado, entregado totalmente a tus estudios y apagando la enorme ternura que hay en ti… que sólo el joven Jim y el pequeño Skonn logran descubrir y que yo he logrado adivinar

Spock Prime no pudo evitar sonreír

-Si lo hubieras conocido, te sorprendería el parecido que hay entre Skonn y mi propio Jim. Y debemos admitir que eres aún una orionita que sabe usar muy bien sus feromonas

-Los dos sabemos que eso es un pretexto; eres inmune a ellas. Y eso no responde a mi _kal i fee_

Spock Prime alzó ambas cejas

-¿_Kon ut kal i fee_?

La frase lo sacudió. Una propuesta formal de matrimonio y bond, lazo telepático. T'Pina se limitó a asentir, seria

-Sugiero seriamente que me permitas meditar sobre ello

-Estoy de acuerdo. No es mi intención presionar sobre este asunto ¿Deseas que duerma a tu lado o preferirías quedarte solo?

El videocomm eligió ese momento para silbar. Spock se cubrió con la ligera bata negra de noche y salió de la recámara, a responder. Antes de que lograse llegar, Skonn ya había saltado de la cama y tomado la llamada. Eran Jim y el joven Spock

-¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo estás? Y tu abuelo? Y la escuela?

-¡Hola papá! Mi estado de salud es satisfactorio y presumo que mi abuelo ha estado bien, ya que no lo he visto, se encuentra en la colonia deYuvaride IV. La escuela se ha convertido en un maldito fastidio, sin embargo, mi tutor de suus' ma'an ha logrado que domine más técnicas de control sobre mi cuerpo ¿Cómo está mi padre?

El joven Spock apareció en la pantalla, haciendo el ta'al con sus dedos

-Skonn

-Padre

-¿Por qué estás levantado a una hora tan avanzada?

-El tío Chékov me mandó un par de disks sobre teoría Transwarp, Padre. Y el embajador Selek y tía T'Pina no me han permitido descansar bien desde hace cuatro ciclos nocturnos, de modo que aproveché ese tiempo para leer…

Jim se sintió emocionado de ver a su hijo, la tenue piel verdosa y los ojos tan azules como los de él mismo; la nariz de su padre vulcano y los rebeldes cabellos de él. Y la mezcla de léxico, la lógica impecable de su padre y los modos de su papi. De pronto, advirtió la mirada de alarma en su esposo

-Skonn… el embajador Selek se encuentra en casa de tu abuelo?

-Sí, padre, deseas que le llame? ¿O prefieres que espere un poco?

Se suponía que T'Pina estaba a cargo de Skonn ¿Qué hacía el anciano Selek ahí? Oh no, no puede ser, pensó Jim. Y luego, descartó la idea y se rió por dentro

-Skonn ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que esperar?

-Que el embajador Selek y tía T'Pina terminen, por supuesto

Spock y Jim se miraron, con horror. Jim tragó saliva y peguntó

-¿De qué estás hablando, campeón?

-De coito, papi. De relaciones sexuales. Es lo que hacen dos adultos en una cama, desnudos y a puerta cerrada ¿no? Claro que si hablamos de sus niveles de ruido, identificables con lo que están haciendo, las paredes son delgadas y aunque no soy fácilmente impresionable, es obvio lo que ocurre entre ambos…

Selek –Spock Prime- aprovechó para aparecer… y darse cuenta que ninguno de los jóvenes contrapartes en el tiempo, lo miraban muy contentos

-¡Queridos amigos! ¿A qué debo el súbito placer…?

La mirada en Spock era más que evidente; lo habría asesinado con ella, de estar ahí y no a cinco años luz. Jim fue el primero en hablar, furioso

-Eres un viejo depravado, Selek: se supone que tú y T'Pina están cuidando de Skonn. No teniendo…sexo salvaje, junto a la recámara de un niño

-Debo admitir que concuerdo con Jim, Embajador

Asombrosamente, Skonn intervino

-No comprendo su argumentación, Padre, papi. T'Lema Amanda y George me han dicho lo mismo de ustedes dos ¿Cómo se encuentran mis hermanos, por cierto?

Jim sintió como su color variaba del rojo al blanco y viceversa. El cambio de colores en Spock fue hacia el verde intenso. Éste último levantó ambas cejas, junto a los ojos de espiral de Jim. Selek contestó, en una semisonrisa

-Tal parece que nos hallamos en igualdad de condiciones, queridos amigos

-La educación vulcana… -comenzó Spock

-Nos obliga a decir toda la verdad a nuestros pequeños desde que son pequeños, Spock –retachó Selek- y eso incluye conocimientos como la muerte, la reproducción y otros etcéteras. Tengo entendido que recibes informes regulares de los tutores de Skonn y éste –Selek despeinó más aún los rebeldes cabellos negros del pequeño, el cual sonrió con verdadero afecto, un gesto totalmente anti vulcano- es un digno representante de nuestra raza; su memoria eidética es perfecta, su lógica ciertamente raya un poco en lo humano, pero era de esperarse y sus logros académicos y sociales van en concordancia con su edad. No veo cuáles son los motivos de su… repentina preocupación

Jim se esforzó por no reírse ni sentirse orgulloso –aunque no lograba evitarlo- y preguntó de forma directa

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? ¿Alguna hermana de T'Pau? Porque, sin ánimo de ofenderte, Selek, creo que…

-¿Ya no está en edad para "estas cosas", capitán Kirk?

La respuesta fue de T'Pina. La boca de Jim trazó una "O" de horror perfecta. Spock intentó hablar y no salió una sola palabra de su boca. La mestiza orionita avanzó hacia ellos, cubierta con una bata similar a la de Selek y Jim reconoció en su mirada algo que ya había visto antes; la mirada sensual y maliciosa de Gaila, aunada a un cuerpo con las curvas precisas, los labios húmedos y el rojo cabello despeinado. Para subrayar aún más sus palabras, lo abrazó por los hombros y besó bajo la oreja a Selek, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo, mirándolos a los ojos, la sonrisa descarada. Siguió hablando

-Los vulcanos, a diferencia de los terranos, capitán, valoramos mucho la edad, por su sabiduría y experiencia. Y físicamente hablando –besó los despeinados cabellos grises, en un gesto provocativo- T'Gai es… totalmente _proactivo_ en cuanto a sus funciones masculinas

Jim recordó cómo hacía enfurecer a McCoy cuando intentaba darle detalles íntimos de la relación con su T'hy'la. Spock habló

-Por favor, médica, le agradecería que nos evitara descripciones… detalladas de su relación con mi contraparte futura y máxime, en presencia de nuestro hijo

Skonn elevó una ceja

-Padre, debo admitir que tía T'Pina esta en lo cierto. Eres bastante "modosito", como dicen los terranos ¿Cuándo vendrán a Tahal Sahhayuk? Los extraño. Y quiero ver a mis hermanos; George me platicó sobre un juego nuevo y T'Lema Amanda ha hecho buenas migas con Suraly, la hija de los Haggard

Los dos tras la pantalla, se miraron, inquietos

-Llegaremos en 26 horas diez minutos. Es el motivo de nuestra llamada, _tal kam safu, tu trel-tor neh?_

Skonn sonrió; le encantaba hablar con su padre en el idioma de ambos

-¡_Ha, taluk sah-mek_! ¡Buenas noches, papi, los espero pronto!

Jim se sintió reventar de orgullo y cariño

-Vete a dormir, campeón

-Cariños y afecto para mis hermanos

-Besos para ti también, anda. Tenemos que hablar con el embajador…

Sonriente y saltando, Skonn desapareció de la pantalla. Jim empezó

-Selek… te estás extralimitando

T'Pina lo interrumpió, asombrando al terrano, pero no a su esposo, acostumbrado ya a las herejías de la médica.

-Les ofrecería te klabriano, si fuera posible, capitán ¿A qué debemos su pronta venida?

Jim y Spock se miraron y el vulcano se decidió a hablar. Le debían mucho a T'Pina… aunque ésta fuera una mestiza descocada, lujuriosa y capaz de seducir con sus feromonas orionitas al más calmado de toda su especie

-Se trata de los oankali, médica, Selek

Selek se sentó en el sillón frente al videocomm, mientras ella tomaba su mano. Spock enverdeció; un gesto descaradamente íntimo

-¿Puedes ponerme al tanto?

-Kaal Kahguhyat decidió darle una oportunidad al subadulto. No sabemos por qué. Y se necesita de su asistencia, médica, porque sólo usted conoce bien los patrones neurales del ooloi y los de McCoy. Se hará un paralaje, para poder concretar su unión

Los dos mestizos, la orionita y el anciano, se miraron, asombrados, hasta que el click en las neuronas de T'Pina funcionó. Vaya mala idea hablar después de un orgasmo telepático.

-Oh. OH. Entonces, les permitirán quedarse juntos? Me parece sumamente conveniente para ambos. Me hace feliz la idea, definitivamente. Cuentan con mi cooperación, Spock

Jim interrumpió, educadamente

-T'Pina, no sé si recuerda que los oankali se atrían

-Sí, estoy consciente de eso ¿Quién es la candidata?

Spock fue directo

-Esperábamos que usted lo fuera, médica

Dos segundos de silencio y después, la risa de la pelirroja y el gesto iracundo de Selek

-Siento anunciarles que eso no será posible- respondió éste- he decidido aceptar el _kon ut kal i fee_ que T'Pina me ha hecho y…

-¿QUÉ?

-En estándar se traduce como "propuesta formal de matrimonio", capitán

-Sé perfectamente lo que es eso, T'Pina

-Médica, está usted consciente de la avanzada edad de mi futura contraparte?

Selek respondió, tomando la mano de T'Pina y besándola, al estilo humano. Jim sintió que le saldría vapor tras las orejas y Spock pasó del verde al blanco

-Creo que ese asuto de la edad no es algo que te incumba, Spock. La verdad es que MI Jim no está más. La verdad es que T'Pina sí lo está. Lo cierto es que los vulcanos necesitamos recuperar nuestra población; un vulcano no pierde fertilidad… ni energías, con el paso del tiempo.

Kirk pestañeó, desconcertado

-Pero… eso quiere decir que cuando yo falte, Spock…

Selek negó con la cabeza y una semisonrisa

-Esta no es la misma línea temporal, Jim. En la mía propia, mi Jim y yo no tuvimos la oportunidad que ustedes han tenido, de estar juntos y procrear una familia. Pensé que Khodahs les había dicho…

Un codazo obvio de T'Pina. Silencio y cuatro miradas a los ojos. Los vulcanos no mienten, es cierto. Modificar la verdad NO es mentir. T'Pina suspiró

-Esperaba que Khodahs hablara sobre la intervención que les hizo, capitán

Ojos de espiral, por parte de los dos

-¿Qué, ahora?

Selek respondió

-El ooloi modificó sus secuencias genéticas, Jim. No lo hizo como un experimento; tomó esa decisión cuando leyó los dos genomas y descubrió que Jim moriría en el término de casi la tercera parte de la vida de Spock, no más de 99 años. Un lazo quebrado, un bond que se pierde, una pareja que pierde a la suya, es la pérdida de DOS personas. Muy pocos vulcanos logran resistir eso, sin un período de demencia que no siempre es salvable. De manera que cambió la secuencia –se dirigió a Spock –en vez de que vivas 250 años terranos, vivirás aproximadamente la mitad de ese tiempo, Spock. El mismo que vivirá Jim. Además, Khodahs hizo los enlaces de tal forma que, si uno muere por una consecuencia que no tenga que ver con la edad, el otro podrá recuperarse sin herir el lazo y lo recuperarán al morir, cuando sean preservados en el mismo katra…

Spock miró al piso. Acarició la mano de Jim, transmitiéndole su alivio; el más terrible de sus temores estaba conjurado, el de perder a su ashayam… y seguir viviendo, sin él. Selek se dirigió a Jim

-Así que, como puedes ver, mi querido y celoso amigo, nadie más estará cerca de TU esposo. Son ramas temporales distintas y…

T'Pina interrumpio nuevamente, para irritación de Spock

-Y amo a Selek, Spock. No voy a permitir que borre a su Jim de la memoria, como tampoco voy a permitir que su joven contraparte intente interponerse como obstáculo. Nunca llegaré al lazo de t'hy'la, como el que tu tienes con Jim o él lo tuvo con el suyo. Pero seré una satel-su, una esposa honorable y cuidaré de él como lo merece. Te suplico que no nos juzgues; nosotros no juzgamos tu elección

Tanto Spock como Jim comprendieron la lógica de la orionita. Y Selek realmente merecía un poco de alivio a su inmensa pérdida. Ya verían cómo arreglaban lo del oankali. Spock asintió y Jim sonrió, con simpatía. Vaya pareja extraña. Bueno, no menos que la de él y su vulcano, después de todo. Haciendo el ta'al, Selek apagó el videocomm.

-0-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Glosario de vulcano

_-Tal kam safu, tu trel-tor neh?_

"querido hijo, querrías retirarte a descansar, por favor?"

-¡_Ha, taluk sah-mek_!

"Sí, padre muyamado!"

El vulcano es o excesivamente formal o más emocional que el estándar -sea español o inglés. La misma estructura del idioma representa el comportamiento de esa especie en sí; un control tremendo sobre las emociones y una cantidad de pasión subyacente que rebasa lo humano, de ahí que las declaraciones, tanto de amor como de guerra, impliquen más de lo solamente escrito.

Y no os mareo más. Veremos qué tal funciona ésta continuación...

Namasté y gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

FantasmaAlineal.


	15. Chapter 15, El otro final, cap 2

2

_AtreKaal Kahguhyat TediinDahjyajaas aj Dinso_

_Chi__kahichdak_

_¿Qué vienes a pedirnos?_

_Solicito al Consenso la solución de la ecuación a cero, de nuestro primer ooloi construído_

_Fueron erróneas las reducciones a cero, en las otras ramas, Kahguhyat_

_Mis prospecciones y el Orden Complejo predicen mejores variables, si la permitimos, Ooan_

El chisporroteo entre ambas mentes había durado un segundo. El silencio –extenso, pesado- duró tres.

_¿Qué harás, si falla?_

_Igualaré a cero ambas partes de la ecuación_

Otro silencio, más largo esta vez

_Es el __ primer kaisidi, construído de genes terrestres y el primero en tu rama que eligió serlo, hijo de tu primer ooloi. Cambió todos nuestros esquemas y nos hizo conscientes de nuestros errores, junto con su gemelo Aaor… y ¿Nos solicitas esto? Queremos ver tus pruebas_

Un minuto de ecuaciones prospectivas, equivalentes a millares de páginas. Un bostezo monumental. La voz del Gran Consenso, después de infinitas votaciones, a lo largo de toda la nave. Chikahichdak abarcaba el espacio de media luna terrestre e inumerables ramas Oankali en su interior y todos, no sólo los ooloi, eran consultados, frente a una decisión tan seria

_Diez, Kahguhyat. Diez años dinsoi, diez años de la Tierra. Si los elementos de tu ecuación tienen coherencia, podrán seguir por sí mismos. Si no, los borrarás de tu mapa_

Kahguhyat dejó lisos los contornos de su rostro, en profunda alegría

_Generará un Orden Complejo, Chka ooan_

_Lo presentimos así. Es la razón de nuestro Consenso_

Kahguhyat se deslizó majestuosamente, soltándose del arbol Madre. Tenía que hablar con Kirk y Spock de inmediato; dejaría que Nikanj le diera la buena noticia a Khodahs. Era importante que su nieto dejara de sufrir, de que Ello viera la forma de arreglar todo ese santísimo lío que había empezado desde lo de Nikanj y Chris. En su entusiasmo, no se dio cuenta de que faltaba un elemento al trío.

-0-

Leonard Horacio McCoy estaba acostumbrado a mucho. Heridas terribles, plagas extrañas, demencias insólitas, curaciones hechas con palillos y saliva y la capacidad de enfrentar todo eso, a punta de decisiones y sin saber muchas veces, si los elementos de su botiquín eran una ayuda o un veneno. Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo, la presencia lo acosaba, lo seguía todo el tiempo. Era una sensación de vacío, la que sientes cuando vuelves de la anestesia, después de una herida tremenda y reconoces la SickBay y el olor a desinfectante y escuchas el lejano rumor de los motores y las voces –Jim, Spock, Chapel, M'Benga- o revisas tus incontables PADDS –"Estudio sobre la hematofagia viral en Sirius XI y sus consecuencias en el incesto padre-hija, para la continuidad de la reprodución entre los Sirianos"

Siempre, por regla general, se obligaba a contestar los textos de inmediato. Uno, para que no lo distrajeran y dos, porque le producía cierta seguridad la aparente compulsión de escribirlos, cuando le eran dictados

_Morir es éxtasis__**. (al menos, sin tu presencia)**_

_No soy un maestro, ni un_

_Sabio, ni un Roshi, ni un_

_escritor o profesor, ni siquiera_

_un vagabundo del dharma risueño, soy_

_hijo de mi madre & mi madre_

_es el universo— (__**Chikahichdak, Lo, me es indiferente. Lilith, no**__)_

_Qué es este universo_

_sino un montón de olas_

_Y un deseo anhelante (__**de ti, de ti sólo, Lelka**__)_

_es una ola_

_Perteneciente a una ola_

_en un mundo de olas_

_Entonces... para qué humillar_

_a ninguna ola?(__**miles de ellas, curvas de tiempo**__)_

_Ven, ola, OLA!_

_El rebuzno del burro_

_brotando jijo_

_Es una triste sacudida solitaria_

_por tu amor __**(cada clímax sin ti, sin tu piel, sin nada**__)_

_Amante ola_

Lograba reconocer las frases insertadas y él sabía que su Lelka sabía que le gustaba Kerouac y que había terminado por decidirse a usar una gran parte de sus poemas o trozos de sus novelas

_Te habría escrito antes, Lel; pero Richards y las estúpidas órdenes de Scotty y las ganas del cadete de impresionarlo. Tsk; dos dedos rotos, atrapados en una de las válvulas, dentro del tubo Jeffrey. Una estupidez; no sé como no se matan, ya no digas en misión, sino aquí adentro. Anoche, soñé de nuevo con tu mundo; el jardín donde vives es enorme y el color oro de los árboles, impresionante. __Lo? ¿Chikahichdak? No es claro de cuál de tus naves se trata, pero son hermosas y no entiendo porque no puedes venir aquí o por qué yo no puedo ir allá. Pero te dije que dejaría de preguntármelo. Nunca he visto árboles más altos. Me gusta sentirte en mis brazos, en esos sueños; caramba, qué malo soy para escribir, verdad? Tu me mandas las letras más hermosas y yo no soy capaz de hacerte ni dos líneas…En fin, he estado pensando en algo, sabes? Cuando escribiste "mi amada ya no me ama", entendí que tu pareja oankali no quiere adaptarse a ti, cierto? Y tuve la siguiente idea; buscaré a alguien. De cualquier forma, debe existir alguien para mí, en esta rama de mi árbol. Estoy seguro de que, si yo estoy completo y feliz, como humano, de alguna forma, estaremos atriados y eso y la idea de que así, lograremos un trío y podremos tener familia, de alguna forma –sí, ya sé que es demente- me tranquiliza. Dios me bendiga, esto está lleno de repeticiones y_

-¿Qué es esto, Bones?

Jim. Como si no lo hubiera adivinado. Antes de que lograra poner la pantalla en blanco, pinchó el enter con el stylus. Lelka entendería la interrupción, sin duda; cuántas veces había ocurrido que abandonara sus intentos de comunicación por una cirugía de urgencia? –mayormente, de Jim o de Spock. Leonard miró a su amigo, Georgie en brazos

-Dejalo ahí

Jim elevó una ceja, en ese gesto tan bien aprendido de su esposo

-¿Tu diario?

-Francamente, Jim, no es tu asunto ¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa de Jim fue burlona

-Tan dulce como siempre, tsk. Vengo a preguntarte algo

-Soy tooooodo oídos

Georgie interrumpió

-Papi, tío Bones, puedo ir con Christine?

Chapel iba entrando en ese momento, cargada de pequeñas cajas

-¡Hooola, guapo!

Georgie enrojeció y saltó a abrazar a la enfermera

-¡Chriiiiis¡

La rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar las cajas en el piso y recibir al pequeño de lleno

-¡Ooops! ¡Qué vulcano taaan fuerte!

La risa de Georgie, los lacios cabellos impecables y los ojos café oscuro brillando como chocolate fundido, mientras Christine lo abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas

-Huy, me parece que alguien está enamorado- dijo Jim .Georgie miró a su papi, furioso y le pegó en el muslo. Christine le guiñó un ojo al capitán

-George…puedes ayudarme con éstas cajas? Un futuro médico debe aprender a tener tooodo en orden. Además, el capitán y …el tío Bones están ocupados

-Claro, Chri… enfermera Chapel

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Pensé que tendría que hacerlo todo yo sola! Con un vulcano taaaan fuerte como ayuda, terminaremos muy rápido y… tal vez nos dé tiempo de ir al comedor y tomar un helado ¿Qué te parece?

Los dos salieron cargando las cajas y conversando animadamente. Jim los miró irse, una estúpida sonrisa pegada al rostro. Bones interrumpió su momento de epifanía paterna

-Y bien, ya que sabemos que George junior está enamorado de Chapel y que, evidentemente, heredó de SU padre terrestre la tendencia a coquetear con todo ser que se mueva, me puedes decir qué carajo quieres?

-Vengo a hacer una pequeña reclamación

Bones se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Jim siguió

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que había hecho Khodahs?

McCoy escarbó en su memoria. Demonios

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

-No finjas demencia. T'Pina me lo dijo

Esa mestiza. Metiche y tremenda como los mismos oankali. Bones tomó al toro por los cuernos

-No creo que tenga NADA que decirte, Jim. No fue mi decisión, sino la de TUS médicos

-Tú eres mi médico, Bones. Es más, eres mi amigo

-Yo no soy un genetista metomentodo que decidió que ustedes dos sean felices por siempre y que para ello, necesitaban cambiar las secuencias

-T'Pina dijo que TU lo autorizaste

-Soy el oficial a cargo

-Acabas de negarlo

Bones sacó el brandy sauriano y dos copas. Se sirvió una y la tragó como si fuera agua

-Mira Jim, soy médico, no un maldito sicólogo. Cualquiera puede ver que Spock se caga del miedo, de saber que tú morirás antes que él. Y es natural, un vulcano vive hasta 250 años. Nosotros, con trabajo, llegamos a cien; T'Pina me explicó que era lógico alterar un trozo del alelo, no más de veinte instrucciones. Ni siquiera es una longitud viral y el resultado sería simple; ahora, ambos vivirán, si no los matan antes en misión, alrededor de 190 años. Y, si logran llegar juntos a ello, cuando uno muera, el otro se desconectará sin que el dolor pueda matarlo; dado que tu duende verde no soporta la idea de seguir viviendo si tú no estás, no veo por qué estás tan enojado…

-No estoy enojado, Bones

-¿Entonces? ¿No dijiste que venías a reclamarme?

Jim sonrió

-No como creías. Gracias, Bones. Te amo- y acto seguido, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo a Leonard zafarse y dar de gritos, limpiándose el beso de inmediato

-¡Maniático descarado! ¡Quítame las manos de encima y lárgate!

La risa de Jim, sin soltarlo

-¡Epa! ¡Así me agradeces? Vine también porque te tengo novedades; en unas horas, llegaremos a Vulcano II

-Sí, lo ví en el informe de Chékov, hace 15 minutos ¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo?

-Los oankali quieren verte, los hallaremos ahí. Kahguhyat, específicamente

Mc Coy sintió un escalofrío. Y náuseas. Su disgusto con Kaal Kahguhyat rebasaba los límites; nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, la dolorosa sensación de ausencia, el débil lazo de comunicación, la tremenda soledad, existirían, si el maldito ooloi no lo hubiera tocado nunca. Puso la cara más aproximada a fingir demencia que tenía, sin conseguirlo. Contestó, con estudiada indiferencia

-¿Y eso? ¿Hay algún… problema?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú- Jim tomó el PADD y señaló el texto- ¿No está esto escrito en oankali?

Bones cruzó los brazos, conteniendo su disgusto. Jim sabía que él no soportaba la mención del anciano ooloi ¿Por qué lucía tan contento? ¡Maldito!

-Jim, conmigo no des rodeos y dime qué carajo quieres, antes que te eche a patadas

Kirk alzó las manos, dándose por vencido

-Tú ganas, doctor. Los dos sabemos que tuviste un problema como el de Nikanj y Chris Pike

-Sí. Y por mi "bien", esos bastardos me borraron la memoria y ahora, no sé siquiera QUIEN de ellos…

-Van a devolvértelo

Bones contó mentalmente del uno al diez, intentando comprender

-No estarás hablando en serio

Su voz fue apenas un suspiro

-Y vaya que lo hago. Me voy al puente. En lo que llegamos, me gustaría que intentaras… recordar quien de ellos és

Leonard tomó del brazo a su amigo

-Oye, chico, crees que no lo he intentado todos estos AÑOS? Trabajamos con cuatro oankali, con cuatro especialistas ooloi. Gracias a ellos, Vulcano II tiene ahora un 50% de población menor a los ocho años de edad y se sigue incrementando –Bones tomó aire- no estoy seguro de querer saber…

La carcajada de Jim

-¿De veras? Mírate, doc ¡Hasta la voz te cambia! Y no trates de engañarme –señaló el PADD- quien quiera que sea de ellos, te escribe

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Tu. La última vez que te emborrachaste, regresando de la misión en Nauumur, recuerdas?

Maldito Jim y maldita cerveza romulana y maldito Spock, que había regresado con una linda herida en el cuello y la borrachera no había sido mas que un mero alivio a la tensión de la cirugía y de salvarle la vida –OTRA VEZ… Bones continuó

-El asunto es… más complicado de lo que piensas, chico

Jim asintió, varias veces, poniendo las manos en los hombros de su amigo

-Sí, lo sé. Si es uno de ellos y el asunto funciona, necesitarán una mujer. Y si eso funciona, los oankali querrán familia, hijos, _kaisidi_, como les llaman ellos. Y esos niños nacen en partos gemelares; sinceramente no creo que tengamos tanto espacio en la Enterprise para…

Bones no lo escuchó. La sensación en su interior, esa especie de burbuja de ausencia comenzó a titilar, hasta convertirse en dolor físico. El otro ya lo sabía y la alegría en ambos lo estaba afectando. Tuvo que detenerse del escritorio, con ambas manos. Jim reaccionó aterrado

-¡Bones! ¿Estás bien?

McCoy se limitó a asentir

Chris mantenía su mano en las de Wynona, mientras Nikanj terminaba de hablar, desde la pantalla. Para Wy, el asunto entre Nika y Chris no era novedad y sin embargo, no podía detener su fascinación y su terror frente a la imagen del ooloi, su sonrisa y su voz, suave y dulce

-Chka… cómo sabes si lo soportará? –preguntó Chris. Nikanji agitó los tentáculos, medusa en el agua del mar

-Khodahs es imaginativo, travieso, dirían ustedes, Chris. Estoy seguro que debe haberlo resuelto ya

Chris asintió, gravemente. No comprendía por qué el Consenso había autorizado que Khodahs reintentara ponerse en contacto con su lelka. La pregunta flotaba en el aire, tensa. Wynona se decidió a hacerla

-Nikanji… si me permites ¿Qué pasará con ustedes?

Nika dejó caer los tentáculos-fideos sobre su "rostro", ocultando su expresión

-Nosotros? ¿De quienes hablas, Wy?

La madre de Jim sonrió y Nikanji reconoció el gesto; era la misma sonrisa de Jim, el mismo brillo temerario en los ojos

-De ti y de Chris. Ustedes fueron Lelka y también los separaron…

Ruido de hojas secas, un poco de angustia en el ooloi en la pantalla

-Eso es un asunto resuelto, Wy. Yo acepté y acepto que Chris viva… lo que tiene que vivir. Nunca dejaré de sentir afecto por él y su felicidad me es… importante. Es feliz contigo, así que las cosas no podrían ser mejores

Pike intervino

-Chka, Wynona, les recuerdo que estoy aquí y ya estoy grandecito para saber decidir por mí mismo qué o quienes me hacen feliz, eh?

Wynona se rió y Nikanji aplanó todos sus tentáculos, en el mismo gesto. Siguió hablando

-Chris, no te estamos haciendo a un lado; la preocupación de Wynona es natural

-Así es, amor- Wy besó la mejilla de Chris y se volvió al ooloi- y tú, has sido un gran amigo, Nikanji. No me gustaría tenerte… sufriendo

-¡Oooah! ¡Hey! ¡De cuándo acá soy el insufrible rompecorazones, eh?- dijo Chris y la carcajada de los tres llenó la habitación. Wynona volvió a hablar

-Ya en serio, Chka. Edward murió y tú y Lilith siguen vivos; necesitan a alguien para completar su trío, no?

Nikanji recompuso sus tentáculos, rápidamente, sospechando. O Wynona era increíblemente territorial y quería asegurarse que Nikanji no se entrometría en su matrimonio con Chris o estaba realmente preocupada por su situación: la ayuda de Khodahs, para volverla abuela, le había sido un regalo invaluable y su inicial reticencia frente a los oankali había dado paso a una amistad sensible y confiada, que había permitido a Chris y a Nika hablar con franqueza sobre el pasado y a dejar mucho del dolor atrás. Jamás volverían a estar tan juntos, pero esta ausencia de separación era un consuelo de alguna forma y Nikanji sabía que se lo debía a la humana frente a él.

No podía sentirla de forma alguna, de modo que decidió que era un poco de las dos cosas, tanto territorialidad sobre lo suyo –Chris- como sincera preocupación por su situación. Sonrió

-Debo confesarles la verdad. Tenemos un candidato, Lilith y yo. Y, dado que su raza está en peligro de extinción y sus genes son cien por ciento viables…

La "o" en la boca de Wy fue perfecta. Las cejas de Chris se elevaron hasta el borde mismo de su frente, cuando ambos lo comprendieron

-Chka… Selek se casará con T'Pina –dijo Chris

Otra vez, el rostro plano de un smiley sin ojos, muerto de risa

-¿Y quien te dijo que era Selek, Chka? Que yo sepa, Sarek de vulcano es soltero…y disponible – Nika manipuló sus tentáculos en el gesto de guiñar un ojo.

Las risas retumbaron por toda la habitación

Spock revisó las fichas; Nikanji, Kahguhyat y los dos jóvenes, Khodahs y Aaor. Miró a Jim, quien le guiñó un ojo. Los cuatro Oankali ooloi mantuvieron su mutismo; aunque menos formales que los vulcanos, se resistían a usar sus voces si podían comunicarse químicamente y al menos ahora, un solo tentáculo de Kahguhyat los mantenía enlazados a los cuatro, no tanto en un gesto protector como en señal de orden para con los suyos. Un batallón de árboles, pensó Jim, las pieles impecablemente grises y lisas, cubiertas de los finísimos fideos ¡Vaya seres más extraños!

Skonn entró corriendo y sonrió al verlos

-¡Chka'aih's! ¿Cómo están?

Jim tuvo que bajar la vista y contener la risa; el acento de su hijo era perfecto. Khodahs rompió la formación y se acercó a abrazarlo, despeinando sus cabellos más aún, si cabía. Kahguhyat y Nikanji aplanaron sus tentáculos en señal de alegría y Aaor le arrebató el niño a su hermano, alzándolo hasta los tres metros de alto, junto a su sonriente "rostro"

-¡Skonn de W'lq'n! ¿Qué es ese comportamiento ilógico?

La risa de los seres, tan parecida a un murmullo de hojas secas, fue predominante

-Es lo que los humanos llaman bienvenida, Chka Aaor… su viaje fue satisfactorio? Los he extrañado –golpeó a Khodahs en el hombro- sobre todo a ti, genio. Mis hermanos quieren conocerte

Khodahs acercó su gigantesca mano al rostro de Skonn y de uno de sus veintidós dedos, brotó un tentáculo, acariciando la mejilla del pequeño y haciéndolo reír

-Y a mí me encantará verlos…pero antes, tenemos un asunto importante que resolver, Skonn

El pequeño w'lq'ni tomó su mano, abarcándola apenas entre las dos suyas, en un gesto de cariño, la risa brillando en sus ojos azules

-¡Tengo tantas cosas que contaros! ¡Selek y T'Pina se casarán y Mandy quiere vestirnos de rosa a todos y George está mas alto que yo y…

Spock decidió que era hora de intervenir

-Sa fu… es necesario que nos esperes. Los oankali han viajado desde muy lejos, sólo para este asunto y no es cortés de nuestra parte, el retrasarlos

Skonn miró a su padre, lleno de cariño y Aaor lo bajó al piso, los dos ooloi acariciándolo ligeramente con sus tentáculos, sin que eso afectara al pequeño vulcano. Como fuera y pese a la telepatía táctitl, ellos sabían demasiadamente como manejar el asunto y sus controles químicos eran impecables; aunque Skonn fuera cien por ciento un vulcano, no romperían sus condicionamiento con ese roce… cosa que Spock sabía muy bien.

-Si, padre. Mientras esperamos, nos permitirías a mi y a mis hermanos ir a nadar? Hace un calor de los mil diablos y un poco de entretenimiento en el agua sería lo lógico para ellos…

Esta vez, Jim sí se rió. Skonn hablaba un lenguaje gárrulo, mezcla del formalismo vulcano y los modismos terrestres de sus hermanos y padre. Spock elevó una ceja, un tic diminutísimo, equiparable a hacer ojos de espiral –internos, por supuesto- y asintió, brevemente. Skonn salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás… atropellando en su camino al anciano Selek y a su abuelo, Sarek. Éste último se limitó a mirar a su hijo, pero no hizo mayor comentario. Selek en cambio, detuvo a Skonn de los hombros

-Joven sa-fu, recomendaría que tuvieras cierto cuidado, al correr por los pasillos; no son de tu uso exclusivo –Skonn se puso serio unos instantes. El embajador acarició su mejilla y siguió hablando –me parece que tus hermanos te esperan. Mencionaron algo de "diversión en la laguna", me parece?

Skonn asintió feliz y, cuando se disponía a salir corriendo de nuevo, se detuvo, enderezó su espalda en una imitación perfecta de Spock el joven y haciendo una ligera y formal reverencia, se retiró, a paso calmo. Las voces infantiles, fuera del recinto, resonaron por todo el pasillo

-¡Skonn! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Se pondrá el sol y no nos dejarán nadar de noche, caramba! – era Mandy. Jim casi pudo adivinar su puchero y su impaciencia, los rebeldes rizos oscuros rodeando su carita, detenidos por una diadema, tejida por Rand

-¡Apúrate, "pastelito"!

-Hey! ¡No me pongas apodos, Gorn!

-¿Quién se llama Skonn? ¡Se dice "scone" y esos, son pasteles!

-¡Gorn de porquería! ¡Espera que te alcance!

-¡Jovencitos! ¡Si no guardan silencio, no los llevaré a nadar!- la voz de Uhura. Jim contuvo su risa; si había alguien a quien los niños respetasen, esa era Nyota, la infalible teniente de Comunicaciones y madre subrogada de aquellos tres.

Entre la algarabía afuera y el silencio adentro, Leonard McCoy entró, conversando con T'Pina y, al notar la mirada de todos sobre él, terminó por sentirse hecho un insecto.

La prueba no tardaría en comenzar.

NdA

De alguna forma, éste cap fue una especie de relleno; necesitaba dejar en claro las cosas entre Nika y Chris y darle un poco de escena a los chicos. Por otro lado, no quería un encuentro demasiado previsible. Rezad por mi, porque el cierre debe ser fantástico y las musas están por abandonarme…

Música de éste capítulo? How to save a Life, The Fray.

Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews

FantasmaAlineal/ Kitsune Gin


	16. Chapter 16, El otro final, cap 3

3

Lo que habrían sido ojos de cachorrito, de tener ojos. Nyota Uhura no sabía si soltar la carcajada o reventar de indignación. Khodahs siguió hablando, la mano de McCoy entre las enormes manos del oankali, los brazos sensores colgando como alas siniestras, dándole el aspecto de un ángel tétrico, despeinado y dulce a la vez

-Sólo necesitaré tus óvulos, Nyota. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todos los embarazos. Y claro, tendrías que amamantar a los chicos y…

McCoy interrumpió al oankali

"_Dios mío, tienes que ser tan directo? Nos referimos a familia! ¡No a una camada de cachorros!"_

Un guiño, de disculpa. McCoy habló

-Mira, teniente, de veras me gustaría que lo pensaras

Uhura al fin, estalló

-Leonard, tú y tu… ustedes dos… no es que no los aprecie, no. Incluso, los quiero. Y mucho. Pero me gustaría que comprendieran que, si me quedo con alguien de por vida y tengo a sus hijos, será porque éste alguien me ama. No porque simplemente, "necesita atriarse" y no me importa lo… lógica que sea la propuesta

Bones suspiró, asintiendo; sabía desde el principio que Uhura respondería de esa forma y sólo la terquedad de Khodahs lo había llevado a hablar con Nyota. Los tentáculos de éste parecieron derretirse

-Lo lamento, Nyota. Sabía que esto iba a pasar pero –señaló con el pulgar al ooloi- éste chico es más necio que Jim y supongo que teníamos que intentarlo. Gracias

Los dos se irguieron frente a ella, cuan altos eran; la sala de la mansión de Sarek era amplia y ventilada, llena de muebles cómodos y decorada con reproducciones de antiguas armas vulcanas y espiroglifos de la Pre Reforma. Nyota se sintió engullida en el enorme sofá blanco

-¿Qué harán ahora?

McCoy miró el paisaje por el ventanal oval, encogiéndose de hombros

-No lo sé. Veremos si hay alguien que quiera ofrecerse como voluntaria, como si esto fuera un experimento

-¿Y T'Pina?

McCoy sonrió

-El hecho de que sea vulcana no le quita que es también orionita, Uhura. Eligió a Selek, le propuso casarse con él y el resto puedes imaginarlo

La expresión de la belleza africana fue de infinita sorpresa y diversión

-Oh por Dios…

McCoy le guiñó un ojo

-Justamente. Y si me perdonas, creo que forman una pareja ideal

Khodahs alargó una de sus manos

-¿Te agradaría tomar el té de la noche con nosotros, Nyota? Conozco un lugar espléndido junto al lago…

Uhura asintió. Esos dos no dejaban de producirle simpatía, pero de ahí a casarse con ellos… brrrrr, la sola idea le daba escalofríos. Bueno, McCoy era atractivo y dulce cuando quería y necio…y bebía demasiado, lo que no impedía que fuese una gran persona y alguien a su modo, adorable. Y Khodahs…Uhura no sentía la menor química hacia él, pero conocía bien las mañas de los oankali y sabía que de aceptar, sería como si un meteoro la atropellara y ella no atinara a salirse de su camino. Se levantó a recoger su capa vulcana –Tahal Sahayuk era frío, al atardecer- regalo de T'Pina y fue cuando encontró el PADD, entre los cojines: la membrana se activó casi sola, bajo el roce de sus dedos

_Esta noche, buscando tu boca en otra boca,  
casi creyéndolo, porque así de ciego es este río  
que me tira en mujer y me sumerge entre sus párpados,  
qué tristeza nadar al fin hacia la orilla del sopor  
sabiendo que el placer es ese esclavo innoble  
que acepta las monedas falsas, las circula sonriendo.  
__**(así creciste en el río? en Lo? sin mí?)**__  
Olvidada pureza, cómo quisiera rescatar  
ese dolor,_

_esa espera sin pausas  
ni esperanza.  
_

_Solo en mi casa abierta sobre el puerto  
otra vez empezar a quererte,  
otra vez encontrarte en el café de la mañana  
sin que tanta cosa irrenunciable  
hubiera sucedido.  
_

_Y no tener que acordarme de este olvido que sube  
para nada, para borrar del pizarrón tus muñequitos  
y no dejarme más que una ventana sin estrellas…_

Y más abajo;

_No sé cómo soporto la angustia de no tenerte, Lelka; me has hecho que aprenda a escribir entre recetas, entre cirugía y costura, entre misión y misión. Me has hecho entender a T'Prulle y Cortázar y a Elytis y Kiropei y a tantos otros, de tantos mundos!_

_Es temprano todavía en este mundo, me oyes  
No han sido domesticados los monstruos, me oyes_

_**(y yo soy uno de ellos, Lelka mío, tan querido**__)  
_

…_Soy yo, me oyes  
Te amo, me oyes  
Te tengo y te llevo y te visto…  
Dónde me dejas, adónde vas y quién, me oyes  
Te toma de la mano por encima de los diluvios_

_**(¿Quién lo hará? ¿Quién te hará suyo y **_

_**cómo voy a sobrevivir a eso?)**__  
Enormes lianas y lava de volcanes  
Llegará el día, me oyes  
En que nos entierren y miles de años después, me  
oyes  
Nos convertirán en rocas brillantes, me oyes  
Para que sobre ellas luzca la crueldad, me oyes  
Humana_

_(__**Y es falso, Lelka, ni siquiera tu nombre me dejaron**_

_**son tan crueles como los míos; no sé a dónde llamar**_

_**a dónde mirar y no te tengo**__)  
…No voy a ninguna parte, me oyes  
O ninguno o los dos juntos, me oyes_

-Leonard…qué es esto?

Las dos figuras regresaron a su lado. Khodahs tomó el PADD de sus manos, con ternura

-Esto, teniente, fue la única forma que tuvimos de comunicarnos, en todos estos años

-¿Cómo?

Ojos de espiral de McCoy, frente al desconcierto de ella

-Yo no sabía que se trataba de Khodahs. Él no podía decírmelo. Pero la conexión entre nosotros persistió. Él me hacía escribir y yo le respondía por escrito…

-¿¡Todos estos años?

Leonard asintió y Khodahs apoyó uno de sus enormes brazos sensores en los hombros de él, un ala de ángel cubriendo a su protegido

-Y ¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubieran vuelto a ver?

McCoy miró al ooloi y éste asintió

"_Se ha vuelto loca, Lelka"_

"_No, amor. Está comenzando a entender. Díselo todo"_

-Cada uno de nosotros habría seguido con su vida. Yo… había pensado en , no sé, buscar a alguien y Khodahs…

-Yo también había investigado por mi parte quien de los Clanes estaba disponible

Nyota estaba cada segundo más asombrada

-Pero JAMÁS habrían vuelto a verse! ¡No sabrían nada uno del otro!

Khodahs sonrió

-Si, es cierto. Pero, en alguna parte del tiempo, los Mayores, nuestro Consenso, juzgarían viable que estuviéramos juntos y en lo que ese tiempo llegaba

-Podíamos escribirnos ¿Por qué te asombra tanto?

Nyota Uhura no se consideraba a sí misma romántica. Era más bien, práctica. Cuando entró a la Flota, se había propuesto ser la mejor xenolingüista de ella. Cuando aceptó traducir el romulano para Pike, en plena misión de urgencia, conocía el tamaño de la responsabilidad, de la misma forma que cuando aceptó ser parte de la tripulación del Enterprise.

Y, cuando aceptó ser madre de los chicos, lo hizo en parte por el amor que aún le tenía a Spock y por ponerlos a ambos –Jim y su vulcano- en su sitio.

Y sin embargo, amaba las letras, la facilidad con la que ellas pueden decirnos tantas cosas y sacudirnos de tantas formas, fueran los plaQd del klingon, los espiroglifos increíbles del vulcano, el mero alfabeto estándar, los nudos de joyas del tellarita…

Dios mío. Años y años de llenar PADDS y memorias enteras, compartidas en poesía de mil mundos!

_Vu wadi se mos, sai-tukh ma t'nash-veh om'toi el'ru_

_kitork-kupi, duhsu… _

_**(Hermoso lienzo en seda, tu piel es**_

_**mis manos, torpes, lo rasgan…)**_

Cerró los ojos, temblando ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Tomó la mano de Leonard y la de Khodahs

-Tenemos que volver al Enterprise

McCoy la miró, incrédulo

-¿De qué diablos…?

-Llama a Scotty, Leonard. Sé quien es perfecta para ustedes dos

La risa de McCoy y la de Nyota –cascadas, cristales- se mezclaron a la de Khodahs –rumor de hojas secas.

Afuera, cayó la noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Unos días antes)

-Leonard McCoy…

Bones asintió, amigablemente, acercándose al grupo. No iba a admitir que estaba temblando por dentro y menos frente a aquellos hijos de perra. Sin mirar a Kahguhyat –pese a que había sido éste quien lo nombrara- se acercó a los otros oankali y extendió la mano hacia Nikanji, deferentemente

-Chka, están todos bien?

Nikanji cubrió su "rostro" con los tentáculos, sonriendo, dejando ver la ristra de sus amenazantes colmillos. Por un momento, Leonard recordó con cuánto horror los había mirado, aquella tarde en el laboratorio de T'Pina, cuando la loca mestiza los había presentado. Kahguhyat aparentó una indiferencia perfecta frente a la ausencia de respuesta. Los otros tres de inmediato se acercaron a saludar a Bones, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

A Leonard siempre le asombraba la textura de su piel áspera y fluida a la vez, sorprendentemente cálida, recordándole que los seres frente a él no eran de material plástico, como lo aparentaban, sino que estaban vivos. Nikanj habló

-Leonard, el capitán te informó a qué hemos venido

Bones asintió

-Sí. Y antes de que nada suceda, Nikanji, Kahguhyat, quiero que sepan algo. Les…-hizo una pausa- agradezco profundamente que me hayan elegido para asistirlos en la repoblación de Vulcano II y en la recuperación de la especie. Ha sido un honor que ya quisieran muchos y yo no soy mas que un médico de pueblo, con suerte

El silencio fue la ley predominante; ninguno de los presentes se esperaba eso. Bones siguió hablando

-Por otro lado, tengo que reconocer que son unos bastardos, sádicos malditos enfermos, hijos de perra y de su nave, que les gusta manipular a la gente y a las situaciones, como si tuvieran el derecho de meterse donde no los llaman, jodiendo la mente de inocentes… incluso si esos estúpidos tuvieron la buena suerte de ayudarles. Lo que me hicieron es imperdonable, pero es peor, porque se lo hicieron a un hijo de ustedes, a un construído, un ooloi y me lleva el carajo si logro comprender cómo pueden ser tan crueles!

Jim intervino

-¡Bones!

Spock lo detuvo, serio

-El doctor tiene razón, Jim. Y todos lo sabemos; Kaal Kahguhyat, cuál es su explicación a todo esto?

Por toda respuesta, el anciano ooloi formó, en la parte superior de su cabeza, un cono tentacular, el arma mortal de los oankali, capaz de matar con su veneno de manera instantánea…o de forma lenta y dolorosa, estando la víctima consciente de ello. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Kahguhyat roció una nube de lo que parecía agua, sobre McCoy

_Tardé en comprender que eran pocos los que sentían la música o las letras como yo, Lelka. Tardé en entender que sólo podía recuperarte a través de lo que escribía y de lo que escuchaba y del piano interminable durante las noches de tu sueño o el montón de cartas que hice y no pude enviarte. Tardé en volver a ti y desperdicié ese valioso tiempo de vida, Lelka mío, te amo tanto y no logro vivir sin ti, de veras no lo logro, necesito el sabor de ti, el saber que respiras, cada gota de oxígeno que le da __vida a tu sangre, cada molécula que te forma y cuyo único fin es completarme y hacerme temblar, dentro de ti, luna en el agua, porque eres tu mi océano y yo no soy mas que un mero microbio, sediento de ti, de tu mirada, de tu gravedad, de tu inercia. No soy algo capaz de existir, Lelka, no soy; la única forma de rogar por tu perdón es que me permitas ser de ti, ser tuyo de por vida, en esta y todas las ramas, que formes parte de mi cuerpo, de mi piel, de mí mismo y siendo uno contigo, nos convirtamos en una rama construída más, en una tan sólida y fuerte como los árboles de Chikahichdahk, como las plantas de Lo, allá en un mundo que ya no existe pero que pervive en mi recuerdo, un mundo de mares verdes y lunas amarillas y soles azules, donde pueda tenerte en mi marea, donde seas tu mi propio mar y nada de esto permanezca coherente, Lelka, porque te pertenezco hasta donde no soy capaz de comprenderlo. No lo soy…_

Leonard cayó al piso, frente al efecto conjunto; feromonas suyas y del oankali que lo envolvía en sus brazos.

_Khodahs, oh lelka, no me sueltes, no me dejes, bésame así, así, ahógame en ti, mas…_

Consuelo al dolor, alivio a todo el miedo y su propio llanto, fundidos uno en otro, la emisión electroquímica fundiéndose al interior de sus neuronas, la mezcla química tan fuerte que su cuerpo casi se convulsionó con la fuerza del orgasmo.

Perdió la conciencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Skonn terminó de soldar, bajo la mirada atenta de Mandy. Georgie vigilaba por la ventana, atento; ni un solo ruido bajo Kr'trkkla, la luna de Vulcano II, mas que la brisa. El dispositivo de Vigilancia Paterna estaba por quedar.

-Cuéntame todo otra vez- dijo Amanda. Skonn suspiró de fastidio, rascándose la cabeza.

Sin quitar la vista de la ventana, Georgie lo animó

-Si no se lo cuentas, nos tendrá aquí hasta medianoche y nos sorprenderán…

-¡Está bien, está bien!

El estallido repentino de su hermano de pura sangre vulcana, desconcertó a los pequeños mestizos, por el momento. Mandy mantuvo fijas las manos y la mirada en el marco de cristal de aluminio, obediente, conforme Skonn soldaba con cuidado cada circuito y hablaba

-T'Pina y Selek se casaron y tendrán gemelos pronto. Y McCoy y Khodahs harán un atriamiento; fueron a la nave a ver a su nueva esposa

-Pero ¿cómo pueden casarse entre tres?

-Los oankali hacen eso

-Y ¿Quién tendrá a sus hijos? Nyotoya nos tuvo a nosotros

-No es mama-Nyotoya

-¿Lo hará McCoy? –preguntó Georgie. Mandy soltó la carcajada imaginando a un McCoy gordo como Santa Claus. Skonn negó con la cabeza

-Es lógico que Khodahs los meta en una bolsa como la mía: crecerán ahí

-¿Vivirán en la nave, con nosotros?

-Sus hijos no. La abuela Lilith se los llevará a Lo

-¿Y papá y papi?

-Iremos en la nave con ellos y con Saavik, la hermana menor de papá

-Pero Khodahs ¿No se pondrá triste? ¿Y Bones?

Skonn se encogió de hombros

-No sé. Supongo que irán a visitarlos seguido ¡Listo!

Georgie se bajó de la ventana y examinó el marco. Parecía justo eso, sólo un marco vacío. Con todo cuidado, Skonn tomó la vieja fotografía y la deslizó entre los cristales; su abuelita Amanda y su papá, cuando Spock tenía la misma edad de Skonn

-¿Funcionará?-preguntó Mandy. Skonn asintió, muy satisfecho

-Emitirá un ruido obsceno, cada vez que papá y papi intenten tener relaciones sexuales

-¿Para qué haremos eso?

Georgie resopló por la nariz, impaciente ¿Por qué Mandy no se daba cuenta de las magníficas ventajas del Dispositivo? Skonn acomodó el marco, contemplándolo y explicó

-Si tienen sexo, amanecerán cansados y nos mandarán con Saavik al lago o con Selek y T'Pina o con los oankali o…

-Y no estaremos con ellos y en la nave, tendremos que ir a la escuela

-Si no lo tienen, acabarán por dormirse y los tendremos para nosotros solos tooodo el día

Mandy escuchó a sus dos hermanos y luego apuntó, juiciosa, las manitas en la cintura

-¿Y no los pondrá tristes eso? ¡Casi nunca pueden estar una noche entera juntos!

-Los adultos no se ponen tristes por eso. Se enojan. Y se ponen a trabajar y eso les quita el enojo. Tener relaciones sexuales es algo ocioso-finalizó, categóricamente, frente a la mirada incrédula de Amanda y la afirmación conjunta de George.

-Ahem…

La voz de Jim los hizo saltar a los tres. Mandy sonrió, tímida y corrió a abrazar a su papi. Tras Jim, apareció Spock…y Skonn comprendió, demasiado tarde, que su padre había escuchado claramente todo el asunto del dispositivo. George se escurrió de la ventana

Spock se acercó a la mesa y luego, se volvió a su hijo menor

-Sa-fu ¿Podrías recordarme cuántos años tienes?

Skonn tragó saliva, consciente de que su padre conocía el dato, de forma por demás evidente; el reloj interno de los vulcanos era exacto en milésimas de segundo

-Seis años, ocho meses, veintidos días, dos horas y quince punto dos minutos, sa-mehk

-¿Qué sabes acerca de tu primer celo, jovencito?

Skonn enverdeció. T'Pina le había hablado del asunto; su primer celo llegaría en unos días más. Su disgusto e inquietud eran ya latentes… desde hacía más de dos meses.

-El Pon Farr se presentará gradualmente, padre. Me sentiré molesto, disgustado y con estados alternos de ansiedad e insomnio. Será una lata

Spock asintió, gravemente. Jim se mantuvo serio, aunque la risa le brotaba por los ojos

-Y ¿Sabes a qué se debe ese estado?

Skonn miró a todos lados y a su padre, sin saber bien hacia dónde se dirigía

-Sí, sa-mehk. Es el incremento de testosterona y adrenalina en mi sangre, un desequilibrio hormonal que indica el inicio de mi maduración. Sé que tú y papi han estado conversando con T'Pina sobre el asunto y que hay tres… elegidas para mi koon'ul

-Surel, T'Pellas y Agnu'rah… las tres son estéticamente perfectas, muy lindas, en lenguaje humano. Las tres han demostrado tener inteligencia, compatibilidad telepática y capacidad de adaptación, incluso Agnu'rah, pese a ser ella mitad klingon…

-Así es

Spock se inclinó hasta la altura de su hijo

-Los vulcanos, como acertadamente lo dijo el embajador Selek, no ocultamos las verdades de la vida a nuestros hijos, sa-fu. El advenimiento de tu primer Pon Farr implica no sólo un desequilibrio hormonal o el Koon'ul; señala que tu maduración SEXUAL, inicia –los ojos de Skonn se abrieron enormemente. Spock siguió hablando, calmo- y, por supuesto, no sería necesario para alguien tan joven, llegar al Compromiso. Lo hacemos porque de otra manera, nuestros niños NO PUEDEN resistir la angustia, la ansiedad y la irritabilidad del estado hormonal, de manera muy parecida a cuando privas a un adulto de sus actividades vitales normales, ie, alimentación, sueño, juego y sexo, en ese orden. T'Pina te ha estado suministrando una serie de complementos, para que no sufras las molestias de la primera fiebre…

Spock tomó el marco

-Interesante adminículo ¿Para qué sirve?

Georgie contestó

-Para poner fotografías, papá

-Me refiero a los circuitos integrados, George, Skonn, Amanda. Si entendí claramente la conversación, impedirá que Jim y yo mantengamos una relación sexual sana y tranquila, necesaria a dos adultos que son pareja y están unidos mediante lazos telepáticos y bajo compromiso matrimonial… en el cual, el sexo es una actividad elemental y permitida, por demás

Mandy saltó

-¡Se los dije, papá! ¡Les dije que eso no estaba bien!

-Yo…- George no añadió más. Skonn los miró, furioso y se encaró a su padre

-Sa-mehk…

-Sa-fu, veo que no has entendido claramente. Y la mejor manera de comprender una lección, es demostrarla. Creo que puedes ponderar los efectos de dormir solo, alejado de tus hermanos y lo que ocurriría si T'Pina suspendiera tus complementos. De esa forma, tu primer celo se sentiría en toda su fuerza y te daría una experiencia muy… educativa, sobre las necesidades sexuales de las personas

Skonn enverdeció completamente. Listo como era, la traducción de las palabras de su padre fue clara "prepárate, jovencito, porque las pasarás terribles". De manera firme y decidida, tomó el marco de donde su padre lo había dejado, sacó la antigua fotografía y con la fuerza que solo un niño vulcano tiene –cinco veces la de un adulto terrestre- rompió el marco entre sus manos. Luego, miró a sus padres

-Sa-mehk, papi… me disculpo. Fui quizá…egoísta –miró al piso- George y Amanda los han tenido todo este tiempo y yo…

Jim no aguantó un segundo más; le pasó a Amanda a Spock y abrazó a Skonn; el chico escondió su rostro en el hombro de su papi, suspirando. Jim se rió y lo besó en la frente y se volvió hacia Spock

"_¿__Tienes que ser tan duro, ashayam? Es solo nuestro pequeño y está un poco celoso"_

"_Está bien, tahluhk. Sólo porque tu lo pides"_

-Skonn –Jim lo abrazó fuerte, hundiendo la nariz en los despeinados cabellos negros de su hijo, tan similares a los suyos, rubios- ni tu papá ni yo queremos castigarte –lo miró a los ojos, tomando su carita en las manos- y los dos te amamos. Muchísimo. A ti y a tus hermanos; no tienes nada de qué estar celoso, eh?

La respuesta, en un hilo de voz

-No, señor

-Papi

-No, papi

-Una vez que elijas quién será tu pareja, ella vendrá a la nave con nosotros, por temporadas. Un día, crecerás y serás feliz con ella, como yo lo soy con tu papá. Quiero pedirte perdón

Skonn miró a su papi, extrañado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te dejamos solito demasiado tiempo –volvió a abrazarlo y Spock se les unió- no volverá a pasar, te lo prometemos

Silencio por dos minutos y luego el grito de George

-¡Pila de cachorros!- y sin esperar, él y Mandy saltaron sobre sus padres y su hermano, tirándolos a todos por el piso, en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas y risas y gritos

-¡Basta! ¡Kroykah!- dijo Jim –¿Ya vieron que luna más hermosa?

La luz de Kr'trkkla inundaba la habitación

-Quien quiere hacer una fogata en el lago?

-¡Yoooooo!- el grito fue de los tres

-¿Con malvaviscos? –preguntó Skonn

-Y… chocolate? –añadió Spock. El deliberado tono en la voz del vulcano hizo enrojecer a Jim. Le guiñó un ojo

"_Eres terrible, Ashayam, terrible"_

"_Y tú, el único culpable, tahluk…"_

-¡Con todo lo que quieran! ¡Vamos!

El grupo salió de la mansión, hecho un montón de risas

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ajustó la larga media sobre el muslo metálico: las listas rojas y verdes se veían lindas. Podría haberse dejado el pantalón reglamentario de ingeniería o incluso el overol de trabajo; pero hoy, estaba asignada a la consola de vigilancia del motor 4, de modo que podía usar su minifalda negra reglamentaria y el suéter rojo de ingeniería. Añadió un coqueto broche en forma de moño y quedó lista.

No tenía por qué esconder su pérdida; Scotty había pulido y diseñado su muslo y pierna de manera que no desentonaran en absoluto con el que aún existía y la prótesis en más de un sentido, la complementaba magníficamente. Era la prueba de su sobrevivencia, cuando la Farragut se había enfrentado a la Narada, poco antes de que el Enterprise cambiara la historia y era una señal de que gente como ella, pese a cualquier prejuicio, podía quedarse en la Flota, a bordo de la nave insignia, buscando vida entre las estrellas. Se calzó las cómodas botas de trabajo y se dirigió a su estación, silbando y contonéandose

Scotty la recibió sonriendo y Keenser estrelló su palma contra la de ella

-¡Fiuuuh, muñeca preciosa! –era Simmons- ¡Nadie mejor para representar a Ingeniería, que tú!

Ella se encogió de hombros, los rizos rojos sacudiéndose sobre sus hombros con la risa

-No voy a decirte que sí, Phil

-Oh, pero lo harás, preciosa ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! Poesía inédita de Kiropei y un whisky de Antares que…

Ella lo miró atentamente

-¿Kiropei inédito? ¿Klingon? No puedo creerte…

_ghaH lIj 'IhtaHghach_

_pemHov vo' 'Iw_

_SuD bIQ Daq wIj ghopDu'_

_(Es tu belleza, perfecta_

_sol de marea roja_

_esos rizos_

_agua verde, tan verde, en mis manos_

_tu piel)_

El poema de Kiropei fue inesperado. Simmons y Scotty y todos en el Deck de Ingeniería se volvieron hacia los recién llegados. Fue Khodahs quien se adelantó, tomó la mano de Gaila y la besó, como un antiguo caballero terrestre

- ¿Gaila Fumbrritsskanjjngh? ¿De Orión?

Ella asintió, rizos rojos y sonrisa blanca en el rostro de un verde intenso. Mares infinitos de ese color, en un planeta que ya no existe más, pensó McCoy…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y ese sí, fue el final. No más, que hay mucho spirk por escribir y no puedo quedarme estacionada en una sola historia. Como dice Aphrodita/Hessefan "y fueron felices y comieron perdices y a mi, no me convidaron".

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. Namasté.

Dif tor het mus mah.

Kitsune Gin/ FantasmaAlineal

Glosario de vulcano;

Nyotoya; diminutivo de Nyota

sa-mekh: padre

sa-fu: hijo (hombre, el femenino es ko-fu)

Kr'trkkla: la luna de Vulcano II. Vulcano I no tenía luna, sino un planeta gemelo, Charis. Se pronuncia keterkikla. Significa "Luz de Paz"

ashayam; muy querido

tahluk; el que es precioso

_Vu wadi se mos, sai-tukh ma t'nash-veh om'toi el'ru_

_kitork-kupi, duhsu… _

_**(Hermoso lienzo en seda, tu piel es**_

_**mis manos, torpes, lo rasgan…)**_

Fragmento en vulcano del poema "Your skin", de KianSpo, atribuído a T'Prull

_ghaH lIj 'IhtaHghach_

_pemHov vo' 'Iw_

_SuD bIQ Daq wIj ghopDu'_

_**(Es tu belleza, perfecta**_

_**sol de marea roja**_

_**esos rizos**_

_**agua verde, tan verde, en mis manos**_

_**tu piel)**_

Fragmento en Thl'nga'nh Qol –kilngon- del poema "Sol Rojo", de FantasmaAlineal, atribuído a Ah' Kiropei

El resto de la poesía citada, de Julio Cortázar y Odiseas Elytis. Este capítulo, dedicado a Blue Neko-chan, SpirkTrekker42, ashlejyj28, verizonhorizon, Yatten Kitsune-san, KianSpo,T'Key'la y lady Jenna Sinclair, por su increíble apoyo al spirk en español.

Namasté, de corazón.


End file.
